Miles to Go
by Ring Red
Summary: Summary: BTVSLOTR - Buffy, Willow, and Dawn were to be cheated out of their just reward and sentenced to an eternity in the void. This was not acceptable. One of the Powers came up with a new plan. The three warriors were finished in this realm, but what
1. Intro and Chapter One

Title: Miles to Go  
  
By: Ringred  
  
Disclaimer: Alas, I own nothing...but we all have our dreams.  
  
Summary: BTVS/LOTR - Buffy, Willow, and Dawn were to be cheated out of their just reward and sentenced to an eternity in the void. This was not acceptable. One of the Powers came up with a new plan. The three warriors were finished in this realm, but what about another? Can they fulfill their new destinies and build new lives in this fantasy world turned reality?  
  
Pairings: Read and find out.  
  
Spoilers: BTVS - through S7  
  
LOTR - All the books.  
  
Note: I know the 'going with the fellowship' story's been done before but I couldn't resist. ROTK, finally reading 'The Hobbit' again and through all three books of the trilogy, and reading some amazing BTVS/LOTR xovers that I can never hope to write as good as have inspired me. I had to give it a go. I have no beta reader and no spellchecker so please forgive any errors in spelling. I promise I'm doing the best I can. Any feedback you can send my way would be much appreciated. Does everything make sense? Should I keep writing? Please no flames, but I don't mind some constructive comments.  
  
/ / / / / / / / / /  
  
Introduction and Chapter One   
  
/ / / / / / / / / /  
  
'No! This cannot be! This was not meant!'   
  
Several voices argued among themselves. One spoke up clearly and with menace. 'It has been done. That which is done cannot be undone.'  
  
'Think you we know not of your treachery in this matter?' Another voice hissed. 'You are responsible for this end. You have broken the balance and there will be a price.'  
  
There was a feeling of a cold smile on all their hearts. 'Name your price. It concerns me naught. It has been done. It cannot be undone.'  
  
'Why have you gone against the order of all things? Why do you defy the will of the One? Why do you deny them their just reward?' The hissing voice questioned.  
  
'Long have they meddled in our designs and twisted our schemes to their own ends. Long have they deserved their fate and I have given it to them as you would not. Their time in our realm is at an end. They are finished.'  
  
'And to deny them their peace? To deny them their next journey?' Another voice, deeper and brimming with emotion rang out. 'You would sentence them to eternity in the emptiness of the void! This cannot be allowed to happen! They earned their reward and they shall receive it.'  
  
The cold voice now grew angry. 'They are finished in this realm. It cannot be undone!'  
  
The deep voice answered back with a smile. 'In this realm perhaps, but perhaps not so in another.'  
  
'I will not allow it!' The cold voice rang out with much anger and menace.  
  
The other voices rose up to meet it and they were more powerful and angry in their accord. The cold voice cowered back from their strength and it knew fear.  
  
The deep voice rang forth again. 'You have the power to allow or deny no longer. So is the price you shall pay named. You have broken with the way of all things and the will of the One. You have forsaken your position within the voices. Go now and return not...for you are abandoned.'  
  
The cold voice drew back further in it's pain and despair. It was cut adrift, alone and unwanted. It left the call of the voices for the last time.  
  
'And how shall they be delivered into this other realm?' The hissing voice returned, this time stronger.  
  
The deep voice was thoughtful. 'I shall deliver them. They shall face another destiny, one more sure though no less perilous, and upon their triumph they shall receive the greatest reward within my power.'  
  
The voices drew back to silence in their awe. One small yet beautiful voice spoke the question of all. 'The freedom of choice?'  
  
'The freedom of choice.' The deep voice confirmed. 'For this is the reward that their struggles and triumphs truly warrant. Indeed did they thwart the old plans, though not by intent or with malice, and because of their actions we are given new life. In the place of the old plans we may now start anew. New hope dawns for all voices and for all of our realm. A new day dawns and they shall not be forsaken, nor forgotten. They shall be rewarded.'  
  
  
  
'And the others? Those that remain?' The beautiful voice rang out this time with more surety.  
  
And a thoughtful silence fell until finally the deep voice spoke again. 'Their fate lacks completion and remains a decision for another time.'  
  
/ / / / / / / / / /  
  
The clearing was beautiful, like a mirage within the dark murky forest that surrounded it. The air was light and sweet with the scent of flowers. Settled in the middle of the clearing stood a small happy little cottage. The flowers running along the front of the cottage explained the earlier scent and the care with which the cottage was obviously kept spoke of love by those who dwelt within it. The visitor this day could only heave a resigned sigh knowing he was to disrupt and perhaps ruin this pretty scene forever.  
  
It was just past noon when the knock sounded on the door. The two young women sitting quietly in the small but comfortable living room within looked toward the slat of wood and then at each other. It wasn't everyday, after all, that they received visitors. This would be the first in almost six months. They, and their third companion, lived a solitary existence and for the most part they liked it that way.   
  
The pretty brunette nodded to the redhead. "Buffy?"  
  
The redhead nodded her agreement as she stood. "Go get her. I'll answer the door."  
  
Placing the book in her lap aside, the brunette rose to her feet and silently left the room through a doorway leading off the back to another. The redhead rose as well and cautiously walked to the front door even as another loud knock rang out. Pushing aside her nerves, she opened the door and peered at the old man standing on the front step. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Gandalf?"  
  
"Yes, yes, Tasere, move aside and do let me in." The old wizard took advantage of her surprise by pushing the door open further and strolling past her into the living room. "Where are Arato and Aara? I must see you all at once."  
  
The redhead shook herself from her musing and turned to meet his eyes. "You know, we're just going by Willow, Buffy, and Dawn these days...or well to you anyway. Buffy makes everyone else call her Slayer and I'm basically going by Red, but Dawn's pretty much just Dawn."  
  
Gandalf sighed as one accustomed to the redhead's babble. "And where are Buffy and Dawn?"  
  
"Oh, right." Willow nodded. "Buffy was taking a nap so Dawn went to wake her. She usually likes to be up and around when we get any visitors. You know, in case there's something or someone she needs to slay or threaten to slay."  
  
Gandalf looked her over. She was a beautiful young woman with bright green eyes, smooth pale skin, and pixie-like features. She was dressed in a long flowing gown of deep green that matched her eyes perfectly. Her bright red hair fell in silky waves down past her shoulders and stopped just short of her waist. Still, looking past her outward appearance the witch showed little change from her almost five years of residence in Middle Earth. She had not aged a day. It struck him suddenly that he was not surprised in the least and expected no less from her two companions.  
  
Willow read his expression correctly and sighed. "I know. We noticed too. I mean, Dawnie seemed to age for a few years, but Buffy and I just stayed the same. Now Dawn's stopped as well. Buffy blames it on the Powers, but Buffy blames most things on the Powers these days. I don't really know what I believe."  
  
Rather than pursue that course, Gandalf latched onto something the witch had said before. "Threaten to slay?"  
  
The redhead looked torn between laughing and feeling guilty. "The elves. Buffy doesn't exactly get along with them."  
  
A slight smile curved Gandalf's aged lips. "Really?"  
  
"I swear to god, if it's that damn elf again I'm going to follow through with my plans for his arrow. I warned him not to come back." An irate voice filled the air from the direction of the doorway off the back of the room.   
  
"I'm sure it's not, Buffy." A much more calm voice spoke after her. "I think he got the point."  
  
"I'll give him the point..." the owner of the first voice appeared through the doorway and then froze. Buffy made quite the contrast for Willow. Her brown hair with natural golden highlights was drawn up into a ponytail on the top of her head and trailed down almost half her back. Her skin was not pale, but a healthy tan, and her eyes were hazel. Her clothes looked more like a man's than a woman's. She wore a shirt and trousers of brown material that molded her body but did not appear too tight. She moved comfortably and with a grace few could achieve. When she looked upon Gandalf it was not with awe, but with annoyance. "Well, if it isn't the messenger of the gods. To what do we owe this honor?"  
  
The final female was the most surprising to the old wizard. Dawn had indeed grown up. She had long beautiful dark brown hair pulled up much like her older sister's in a ponytail on the top of her head. Her eyes were blue and pure, almost too big for her sweet face. Her skin was lightly tanned and her features were those of a woman. She was a girl no longer. She wore a soft gown of baby blue fabric much like the one worn by the witch she also called sister. Upon seeing Gandalf, she smiled sweetly and then rolled her eyes at her agitated sister. "Buffy, be nice. Gandalf's a good guy, remember?"  
  
Buffy snorted. "Says who?" She continued to eye the wizard. "Well? What's the what?"  
  
Gandalf smiled. "Buffy, Dawn, it is a pleasure to see you both again."  
  
Dawn smiled widely at him, but Buffy just lifted an unimpressed brow.  
  
Meeting the Slayer's hard gaze, Gandalf sighed. This would not be an easy conversation. He asked politely if they could all have a seat before beginning. Buffy reluctantly complied. Her instincts for both her destiny and his purpose in it still continued to amaze Gandalf. The slayer knew that her destiny was beginning and she was not about to accept it quietly. He noticed her patience drawing to an end. At length Gandalf spoke. "The time of the fellowship is at hand."  
  
The reaction was immediate and fierce. "No way in hell." The slayer felt no need for further explanation.  
  
The witch, thankfully, showed more sign of yielding to the inevitable. "Gandalf, we've been over this. We know about the fellowship. We know about the ring. We know about Sauron and about everything that's going to happen. If we go out and join up and change things...it could be bad. We've seen how things end up. This turns out perfectly fine without us. What we see as a good change could completely destroy the end of the story. We can't chance inadvertently tipping the scales in the direction of evil."  
  
Gandalf looked to the youngest woman. Dawn simply nodded. "I have to agree with my sisters on this one. Happily ever after sounds pretty good for this world."  
  
Sighing, Gandalf rose and began to pace. He debated within about his course. How much should he reveal? To tell all would be to go against the will of the Valar, but he had to convince them. He decided on taking the half road. Turning, he faced Buffy once again. She was the leader of this group and her decision would answer for all. "Do you know, Slayer, for what purpose you were placed in Middle-Earth?"  
  
Buffy's expression turned bitter. "Because the Powers got bored and decided that fucking me over again was a good idea?"  
  
His eyes flashed. "You foolish girl! They sent you here not to damn you but to save you!" He took an angry step toward her. "Do you not know that your death was an incomplete death? Do you not realize the consequences for such a death?" The wizard stopped himself. He would reveal too much.  
  
The witch picked up on it anyway. "Oh goddess..."   
  
Gandalf sighed. Willow was too connected to the life and to the earth not to understand. She had gained much in knowledge and power since her fall into Middle-Earth.   
  
Buffy and Dawn turned to face their sister.   
  
Willow covered her mouth and fought back a sob. Pushing away the emotion, she met Buffy's eyes. "The void, Buffy. We would have been caught in the void. Our death was not complete and we could not be sent on. They could not send us back...or send us forward." The witch broke down into tears.  
  
Buffy moved across to comfort her, but the slayer's expression showed that she was considering the witch's words. The youngest sister pondered them as well. Dawn looked to Gandalf. "So, they really sent us here to save us? To give us a second chance?"  
  
Gandalf winced. "I am not at liberty to further discuss their will."  
  
"But that's what it means, Dawnie." Buffy told her youngest sister. "We would have been stuck for eternity so they sent us here." She looked back to Gandalf and her eyes held knowledge far outweighing her years. "Now we have to start all over again. We have another destiny to fulfill and if we don't complete it we'll never receive our reward after death. We'll never get to heaven."  
  
It was a bit more complicated than that, but Gandalf really could not reveal more. All would be revealed in time after all. At present they simply needed a little push in the right direction. That was the wizard's job. He was most excellent at giving little pushes.  
  
"What about our bodies then?" Dawn spoke up again drawing the wizard from his thoughts. "What's with the 'no aging' stuff? Not likely to die anytime soon if we don't even get old." This one was far too intelligent for her own good.  
  
"Or get hurt." Buffy added. She smiled slightly at the taken aback expression on the aged wizard's face. "Yeah, I know all about it. Got some problems with the local pointy-eared people. One of them shot me with an arrow. Not even a slayer heals almost instantly. My wound didn't last ten minutes."  
  
Gandalf frowned. "One of the elves shot you?"  
  
"It was an accident," Willow answered for her, "and a long story. What were you saying about the reason we don't age and can't be permanently injured?"  
  
The witch's eyes were hard now. She wanted answers. The other two were no less determined. Gandalf sighed. "You will not age during your journey." That much was true at least. "As for your injuries? Your bodies can be destroyed and you can die, but not easily. You will heal from almost any wound. The severity of the wound will determine the length of time it takes to heal. If this healing is overtaxed with repeated injuries the time of healing will lengthen accordingly." He looked into each of their eyes in turn. "So don't push it."  
  
"And the fact that we know this book/movie/cartoon and exactly how it ends?" Buffy jumped in.  
  
Finally, to the point. Gandalf smiled. "This is not a book, nor is it a movie or a cartoon whatever they may be. This is reality and our world. I doubt not that many things shall come to pass in just the way you remember them, but others will change. Your knowledge will be of great use in our travels, though we cannot be directed by it. Do not set out to change our story, our destiny, but simply to join it. Do not reveal your knowledge to the rest of the fellowship for they have no need of it. Keep your knowledge to yourselves, keep to the path, and let the Valar lead us where they will."  
  
Buffy snorted and sat back in her chair. "That's easier said than done, wizard."  
  
Willow and Dawn nodded in agreement. Willow spoke up to explain. "We said you got a happily ever after, Gandalf. We didn't say it was a pretty path getting there."  
  
As Gandalf retook his seat and faced these three extraordinary young women he allowed his burdens and his age to settle into his eyes. "It never is, Willow. It never is."  
  
/ / / / / / / / / /  
  
More to come soon I hope! Please let me know if you like it so far and if I should continue!  
  
Ringred 


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Miles to Go  
  
By: Ring Red  
  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! *sniffle*  
  
Rating: R  
  
Feedback: THANK YOU everyone who reviewed. I'm so glad you are enjoying the stories. I'll try to answer a few of the questions. One thing I will say is that although I don't want to announce my pairings yet I can tell you that I will not be breaking from the canon with them. I will not be breaking up some couple who ends up happily married for the satisfaction of my story. None of the sisters will end up alone forever, but don't expect them to take away someone's *cough* Arwen's *cough* true love. Also don't expect them to jump into anything right away. At this point one of the sisters may be single until the sequel...lol...unless my plans change.  
  
What forest exacty are the three sisters in? Well, I gave a pretty good hint in the first chapter, but you'll find out for certain if you just read this one.  
  
Why did the PTB choose Buffy, Dawn, and Willow to do this with? They didn't. The Voice that did this to them would have gladly gotten the rest of the Scoobies at the same time. He just happened to only get those three. He would have loved the chance for Xander, Faith, Giles, and hell even Andrew to join them. As for what will become of the other Scoobies? Hmm...I am thinking of a possible sequel if I ever finish this one...lol  
  
Once again, THANK YOU for all the feedback. I'm a shameless feedback hog. Please send any other questions or comments my way! Your replies made my last few days :-)  
  
/ / / / / / / / / /  
  
Chapter Two  
  
/ / / / / / / / / /  
  
The three women caused quite the stir as they rode their way slowly into Rivendell. First because they were three women unaccompanied by any man. Second because they were obviously not of the Firstborn. Third because of their strange attire. Their clothing appeared more suited to men than women. They wore not dressed but some strange type of trousers. The women themselves ignored the attention for their own different reasons. The witch's mind was busy with other more important matters. The key was too fascinated by her surroundings to care who was watching. The slayer did not hold any fondness for elves and Rivendell was stuffed with them.  
  
Drawing their horses to a halt the women dismounted and stretched their legs to relieve cramps from the ride. Then they led their mounts over to be tended at the stables. The youngest winced at her older sisters. "Never going to get used to the horses thing. Why can't we just tell them how to make cars again?"  
  
The older brunette rolled her eyes. "No interfering, remember Dawn?"  
  
The younger snorted. "Easy for you to say Miss I-Love-Taking-Riding-Lessons. I didn't even like the pony ride at the fair."  
  
The witch winced as she continued to rub at her backside and missed the attention the action received from the elves she passed. "Neither did I, Dawnie. We'll just have to endure."  
  
The slayer looked at the redhead and the surrounding elves and snickered. "Willow, stop rubbing your butt. You're going to make the pesky pointy ears have heart failure."  
  
Willow jerked and removed her hand. She shot the elves an apologetic glance as they continued on their path to the Last Homely House. "Sorry, Buffy."  
  
Buffy shrugged. "I think it's funny. I think you should get their pointy eared hopes up and string them along and then crush them down with the 'I-happen-to-like-girls' hammer." A dreamy smile played across her face.  
  
Dawn shot her a worried glance. "You know, this hate-on you have for the Firstborn is a little creepy, Buffy. After all, we know they're not evil."  
  
"They shot me." Buffy growled.  
  
Dawn was unimpressed. "You hated them before that."  
  
Her older sister just shrugged and dismissed the conversation. She had her reasons and they were certainly not those you shared with a little sister. Dawn looked annoyed with her lack of response. Willow just smirked.  
  
At length the three women reached the steps to the House of Elrond and faced the elves standing guard. Buffy stepped forward to request entrance and Willow followed as a less-biased voice. "We're here at the request of Gandalf the Grey. We need to speak with him."  
  
"Please?" Willow added politely to soften her sister's harsh tone.  
  
The two elves spoke among themselves in their own tongue. Willow didn't feel the need to explain that she spoke Sindarin and so waited until they had decided to go retrieve Gandalf before whispering the gist of the conversation to her sisters. One of the elves turned away and disappeared into the house. The other continued to hold his position before the women. "Mithrandir shall be summoned."  
  
Dawn stepped up to join them and leaned toward Buffy. "That's Gandalf."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "I know that Dawn. I watched the movies and read the books."  
  
"Oh, right." The girl flushed under her older sister's glare. "I keep forgetting you're not blonde anymore."  
  
Buffy's eyes narrowed. "When I watched the movies and read the books I was still blonde."  
  
Dawn's eyes widened. "Really? When you read the books?" At her older sister's nod of confirmation she frowned. "Why?" It didn't seem like anything she would have expected her sister to do. She'd been far too involved in her life and duty to spend time reading on the side. When they'd woken up in Middle Earth Willow had found copies of the books in a pack that showed up with them. Dawn had just assumed that Buffy read the books for the first time then. Obviously, she'd been wrong.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes to avoid her sister's stare. "I just...when I watched the movies I kind of liked one of the characters. So, I read the books to find out more. It's not a big deal."  
  
Now Willow was intrigued. "Which character?"  
  
The two other sisters watched in amazement as Buffy's skin flushed and she stared down at her feet. "That isn't important."  
  
Willow and Dawn shared a glance. They opened their mouths to question the slayer further.  
  
"Ah...you've finally arrived then." The three women turned to watch as Gandalf came out of the house to greet them. He nodded. "Good...good...time grows short. The council is set for tomorrow and it would have been a bother explaining your presence in the fellowship if you had missed it."  
  
Willow and Dawn frowned over how haggard the wizard looked. If it was possible he looked to have aged years since last they saw him. Buffy just smirked. "So, how was life on top of Orthanc?"  
  
Gandalf jerked. He looked sharply at Buffy. "You knew?" She just continued to smirk and he sighed. "Of course you knew."  
  
Willow bit her lip nervously. "You did tell us not to interfere."  
  
"Yes, Tasere, I did." Shaking his head at himself, Gandalf motioned for them to proceed him into the house. "Well, what's done is done and we must move on. I do not fault you for your decision. I fault myself for not realizing Saruman's defection earlier."  
  
Buffy reluctantly felt her heart tug at the weariness in his voice. She shrugged. "Hey, we all have a hard time seeing the darkness when it's hiding behind the faces of our friends." She saw Willow wince and reached out to take her sister's hand in her own. She met the witch's eyes calmly. "I was talking about Angel and Faith."  
  
Pushing back tears, Willow pulled on her resolve face and shook her head. "And me too. I was in deep, Buffy, and we all know it."  
  
Buffy shrugged looking purposely unconcerned. "Was being the operative word, Wills. You fought your way back and we'll never let it get that bad again." Reaching out with her other hand, Buffy grabbed Dawn and pulled her in beside them. "We've lost too many people. We're all we've got left. I don't care what it takes or who we have to kill, we're all coming out of this one and we're getting our happily ever after. They owe us that much."  
  
Willow and Dawn nodded with equal determination.  
  
"Good then," Gandalf sounded almost chipper as he stepped up beside them, "shall we discuss your positions at the council?"  
  
/ / / / / / / / / /  
  
Gandalf's plan was fairly simple. They were to sit respectfully silent throughout the council. When the companions of the quest were chosen, Gandalf would use his considerable influence to add them to the list. They were to act dignified and give no cause of alarm to Lord Elrond or the other members of the council. As per their usual luck in such situations, everything went to hell.  
  
"YOU!"   
  
The outraged gasp from across the circle of chairs drew the three sisters' attention as they moved to take the seats Gandalf pointed out to them. They turned to face the sound. Willow squeaked and covered her mouth with her hand throwing Gandalf a panicked look. Dawn just groaned and rolled her eyes. Buffy, seething with anger, growled. "That's right...ME!"  
  
Gandalf reluctantly looked from the three women over to the furious blonde elf glaring daggers at the slayer. His expression grew pained. "Please don't tell me he's the one that shot her."  
  
Willow shook her head. "No, different elf, same family."  
  
Dawn fought a completely inappropriate snicker. "But they still don't get along."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Probably because Bu...uh...Slayer," Dawn reverted to Buffy's chosen title now that others were around to hear them, "Slayer told him she was going to shove his arrow straight up his ass if he didn't get the hell off our property."  
  
Throwing his hands in the air and looking very much like a man who wanted to share a few choice curses with the Valar, Gandalf tried to imagine how he would lead a fellowship with both Arato and her Elven nemesis as members.  
  
"The Forests of Mirkwood are not your property!" The Elven nemesis in question hissed at the slayer. "For thousands of years my people..."  
  
"Yada, yada, yada," Buffy cut him off with a glare. "There's plenty of woods to go around you overgrown Santa's Helper! And I didn't see YOU out there killing off the uber-spiders you had as your last next door neighbor." She took a menacing step toward him. "Oh no, that was me. You just sat back on your lazy tree huggin' behind while I killed off all the creepy crawlies. Then two months later you showed up with the eviction notice!"  
  
With the perfect look of arrogance and superiority, the blonde elf stuck his nose in the air. This was quite the feat as he couldn't possibly understand all of the phrases Buffy used in her speech. Still, he got the gist. "The Forests of Mirkwood are no place for three mortal women to live alone. My father only thought of your own safety."  
  
Buffy's lips twisted into a nasty scowl. "Your father wouldn't know a thought if it..."  
  
"ARATO!" Gandalf cut her off before she went to far and this interlude ended in actual bloodshed.  
  
Buffy just glared at him unashamed.  
  
The blonde elf shot her a gloating look. He opened his mouth...  
  
"That's enough from you as well, Legolas Greenleaf," Gandalf barked.  
  
The elf's blue eyes snapped fire at the wizard but then he just stuck his nose back into the air.  
  
Gandalf took the time to glare meaningfully again at both of them. "Take your seats and be quiet." Then he sighed wearily again and found his own seat next to the chair reserved for the Bearer of the One Ring.  
  
Shooting one last angry glance at the slayer, Legolas retook his seat between the other representatives of Mirkwood. The other representatives, thankfully, were not among the elves to have crossed paths with Buffy and her sisters during the past five years. They had heard stories of the three strange mortal woman who'd taken up residence in their forests, but felt not the fire that their younger Prince did on the subject.  
  
Buffy, for her part, finally realized that she was making a scene and that other members of the council were arriving. Even as she stepped back and moved toward her seat between Willow and Dawn the group of dwarves from the Lonely Mountain walked up to the circle of chairs and eyed her curiously. A few of the Rivendell elves were also already present and Gandalf was apparently trying to sooth their ruffled feathers about her outburst.  
  
Then Dawn gave a gasp. Willow and Buffy frowned and followed her gaze. They eyed the subject of her fascination. Willow tried to stifle her giggles. Buffy rolled her eyes. She leaned toward her little sister. "One word, Dawnie." The younger brunette met her eyes and Buffy continued. "Arwen."  
  
Dawn pouted prettily. "You're no fun."  
  
Buffy's smile turned evil. "You're welcome to drool over the pointy eared dipshit."  
  
The Prince of Mirkwood glared across the circle at her.  
  
Willow fought another giggle. "He can't possibly know what you mean."  
  
Buffy's smile just grew. "Oh, he knows. The tone says it all."  
  
The elf's glare burned even hotter.  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes at her sister. "Buffy, stop taunting the elf."  
  
The rest of the council was less eventful by comparison. It went off pretty much how the three sisters remembered it. Boromir was tempted, Aragorn was unveiled, Sauron was trying to make a deal with the dwarves, Legolas' people lost Gollum (to which Buffy smirked at the Prince), Frodo finally stepped up and accepted his fate, and the other members of the destined fellowship all rose accordingly to join him. Some protests were made when Gandalf voiced his intention of bringing the three sisters along for the ride. Elrond was not happy with the idea, and indeed, most of the council looked doubtful. The Prince of Mirkwood would have added his objection to the mix had Gandalf not cut him off with a very sharp glance. In the end, Legolas sat back almost sulkily but kept his mouth closed.  
  
"They are needed, Elrond," Gandalf told his friend finally. "I cannot say more, but they must join this quest. Trust only that my actions are not without purpose, old friend."  
  
Elrond sighed and nodded. "Very well. I have yet to be led astray by you, Mithrandir, and I will trust your judgment now." He turned his eyes on the three sisters. "And who are these final members of the group?"  
  
Gandalf motioned for them to stand and introduced them one by one to the council and their future companions. "They are Champions of Light from another world. Arato," he nodded to Buffy, "the Slayer, chosen one to stand against the forces of darkness. Tasere the Red," he nodded to Willow, "a powerful natural witch who chose to stand beside Arato in her eternal fight with darkness. And Aara the Key," he nodded finally to Dawn, "made of the blood of her sister Arato and entrusted to the Slayer for protection until such time as she finds her power within." He looked back to Elrond. "They conquered much darkness and evil in their world and now they fight to save ours as well."  
  
After much more discussion and planning, Elrond finally stood and faced the council again. "You shall be the fellowship of the ring."  
  
/ / / / / / / / / /  
  
End of Chapter  
  
/ / / / / / / / / /  
  
I hope you liked it! PLEASE let me know if you did. I'll try to get more posted soon.  
  
Ring Red 


	3. Chapter Three

Title: Miles to Go  
  
By: Ring Red  
  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! *sniffle*  
  
Rating: R   
  
Feedback: Thank you for all my reviews! I REALLY appreciate them and I'm glad you're continuing to enjoy the story. Please feel free to send any positive ideas or comments my way. I love to know what my readers like and it always keeps me inspired to keep writing. Also let me know if you see something I need to work on. I don't want flames but constructive comments are always welcome. Hope to hear from some of you soon!  
  
/ / / / / / / / / /  
  
Chapter Three  
  
/ / / / / / / / / /   
  
One decision of the council was that scouts would be sent out to prepare for the journey to come. This meant months of waiting and more planning before they actually set off. It did not sit well with Buffy. She stood pacing back and forth in front of her sisters in their room in Rivendell. "Why can't they make up their minds already? Are they following the books or the movies? This is getting old."  
  
Willow shrugged. "Looks like a little of both. I've seen things in the movies that aren't in the books and visa versa."  
  
Buffy huffed and plopped down into her chair. "This waiting sucks."  
  
Dawn smirked. "You just don't like having to stay in Rivendell with a bunch of elves for a few more months." Buffy glared at her.  
  
Willow was still pondering the differences she'd noticed so far. "Most of Elrond's speeches at the council went mostly with the movie, but Legolas didn't explain about losing Gollum in the movie. Merry and Pippin followed Frodo and Sam to the council in the movie, but they didn't here or in the books. Boromir was pretty close to how I remember him in both with his being tempted. Hey, I wonder if it was Arwen or Glorfindel that went out to meet Strider and the hobbits?" Willow trailed off as she noticed her sisters staring at her. "What?"  
  
"I was whining." Buffy explained. "I didn't want a rundown of each discrepancy."  
  
Dawn nodded in agreement. "You kind of slipped into Babble Land there, Will."  
  
Willow flushed. "Sorry."  
  
Buffy sighed. "No, it's no big. I've been comparing them too. I think we all will until this is over." She stood again and faced them with a new resolve. "Okay then. We're stuck here for a while. We might as well put the time to good use. Let's go make friends with the hobbits or something."  
  
Dawn smiled dreamily. "I could make friends with Aragorn."  
  
Willow snickered. Buffy rolled her eyes. "Do I need to bring up Arwen again? Besides, he's out scouting."  
  
Dawn stuck her bottom lip out in a pout. "What about the twin sons of Elrond?"  
  
"Also scouting," Buffy told her as her lips twisted into a sneer, "and their elves."  
  
Willow grinned. "Very hot elves." Dawn nodded in agreement.  
  
Buffy glared at them. "All elves are hot. They'll still elves."  
  
"But they're different elves, Buffy." Willow argued. "These didn't shoot you or try to run you out of their forests. They're a completely different family."  
  
"Yeah," Dawn agreed, "they have brown hair." Buffy and Willow shared a glance. Then they both looked at Dawn. Dawn rolled her eyes. "What?" Buffy and Willow collapsed into giggles.  
  
/ / / / / / / / / /   
  
The next few months passed quickly and peacefully. Buffy, Willow and Dawn did indeed make friends with the hobbits. To her sisters' great surprise, Buffy also made friends with some of the elves. It seemed that most elves truly did not believe that women were incapable of being warriors. Buffy found some pretty decent sparring partners among the Firstborn of Rivendell. She still didn't like elves as a whole, but she was willing to make a few exceptions. Buffy even allowed a few of her new Elven friends to train her in using the longbow. The slayer had never had the need for that particular weapon in the past, but with her ingrained ability to use any weapon she so chose she soon held her own against most of her trainers.  
  
Willow and Dawn, for their part, spent more time with the hobbits and one particular elleth. Dawn befriended Arwen, though she was careful not to discuss things about the elleth that she shouldn't know. Her theory was that she couldn't continue lusting after Aragorn if she learned to like his one true love. It worked for the most part, but she could be excused if she still sighed over the future king every once and a while. He was still one fine hunk of a man. Willow found she lost her heart to the little ring bearer. His story was so sad and she knew that he would never walk away from his journey the same happy young hobbit that he started it. Frodo did not deserve his burden and Willow couldn't help being reminded of a young Buffy forced to be the slayer with the weight of the world resting on her shoulders. Willow promised herself to ease the first stretch of his journey as much as she could.  
  
Finally the scouts all began to return and the time of departure drew near. It was late December when the fellowship finally loaded their gear and said goodbye to Rivendell. They were to leave under the cover of darkness and travel as far by night as they could to avoid being seen by spies of the enemy. A small group came to bid them farewell, though it was no merry parting, and then they were off and the true adventure had begun.  
  
/ / / / / / / / / /  
  
The fellowship moved slowly but steadily through the night. The first stretch of their journey was not pleasant, but dreary and long. During the day they took what sleep they could and tried to remain hidden from the view of any spies along the path. The biggest complaints came from the hobbits. This was surprising to some. The two men, the elf, and the dwarf kept looking to the three sisters for their complaints. The sisters refused to comply and simply pressed on. They knew what lay ahead and whining would not prepare them for it. Gandalf watched the males reactions to the sisters with a hidden smile. There was some amusement to be had, it would seem, even in these dark times.  
  
As the group drew to a halt and prepared to sleep away another day, Dawn looked to her sisters with a sigh. "This sleeping all day's gettin' old. I'm starting to feel like a vampire."  
  
Buffy just shrugged and prepared her pallet. "Nothing new to me. I'm a night girl, myself."  
  
Noticing Dawn's glare at the older brunette, Willow reached out to squeeze the younger girl's shoulder in sympathy. "I know what you mean. This is like back in high school when we patrolled all night and went to classes all day."  
  
Buffy looked up with a grin. "And Xander and I slept through most of the classes and copied our homework from you."  
  
Willow shared her grin but then both sisters fought a wave of sadness and longing for their best friend. Dawn watched their faces fall with a surge of panic. She struggled for something to say to brighten them up. All they needed was to start balling in front of the guys. She opened her mouth without a clue what to say. "Uh...well..."  
  
"What is this high school you speak of?" Dawn's savior came in the unlikely form of a dwarf. "A place of learning of some sort?"  
  
Buffy and Willow snapped out of their thoughts and faced the dwarf. Willow explained. "In our world they had three stages of primary education, Gimli. You spent the first six to seven years in elementary school, the next three in middle school, and the last four in high school. High school was when the students were teenagers and starting to find themselves."  
  
"Or in our case saving the world on a weekly basis." Buffy jumped in with a smirk.  
  
Gimli stroked his beard and took a seat beside them. "Hmm...fascinating. Did you really save your world during these years?" His eyes twinkled as he spurred them deeper into conversation and Dawn beamed a thankful smile in his direction.  
  
Buffy nodded. "At least five, maybe six times by graduation."  
  
"Really?" Pippin, the most curious of the hobbits, moved over to join them. "Did you hear that Merry? They saved their world at least five times."  
  
"Did they?" Merry questioned as he scampered over and looked the three sisters over. "Did you face any dragons?"  
  
"Five times before graduation," Buffy corrected, "and no we didn't face any dragons."  
  
The hobbits slumped down in disappointment.  
  
Dawn grinned at Willow and Buffy. "But the big huge Mayor Snake Demon was almost like a dragon."  
  
The hobbits perked back up. "What's a Mayor Snake Demon?" Pippin asked them eagerly.  
  
Buffy sighed and looked around her. Willow and Dawn both looked ready for some storytelling. Gimli, Merry, and Pippin looked eager to listen. Sam and Frodo were walking over now to see what all the fuss was about and she could almost swear Aragorn, Boromir, and Legolas were listening in from their positions across the way. Gandalf grinned at her from up ahead. She shrugged and decided what the hell? "Well, it all started when we found out the Mayor of Sunnydale, our hometown, was evil..."  
  
Almost an hour later, the tale was coming to an end. The three sisters had passed the dialog around throughout and paused every now and then to explain some Earth word or invention that the Middle-Earth group didn't understand. Gimli, Merry, Pippin, Sam, and Frodo were enthralled by the tale. They leaned forward for the conclusion eagerly. Even Aragorn, Boromir, and Legolas had given up all pretense of not listening to watch the sisters' expressions as they spoke. Gandalf was thrilled. The members of the fellowship were finally pulling together.  
  
"And then I ran like hell out the back exit and dove outside before Giles blew the explosives. The high school and Mayor Snake Demon went BOOM!" Buffy finished with a grin. "It was wicked cool!"  
  
Willow nodded in agreement. "They were still picking up pieces of crispy Mayor two years later."  
  
Dawn shook her head and laughed. "My sister is really hard on high schools. First she burns down the gym of her old school, then she blew up her new school at graduation, then she blew up mine when we destroyed the Hellmouth and kicked some First Evil ass." She looked to Buffy. "Are you really surprised no one else wanted you for their school councilor?"  
  
Buffy stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. "I was a good councilor."  
  
Both Willow and Dawn snorted.  
  
Buffy glared at them. "I was!"  
  
Her sisters burst into laughter and soon after the rest of the fellowship followed suit. Most were not completely clear on what the purpose of a councilor in a school would be, but the slayer did not strike them as the best person for the job. Diplomatic she was not.  
  
When the laughter finally started to settle down Merry and Pippin requested to hear about what this First Evil thing was and how they'd kicked its ass. The three sisters were debating whether or not to oblige them when Gandalf took the decision out of their hands. "No more today, my dear hobbits, for you will need rest to continue our journey tonight. You can request another tale from our three sisters tomorrow and I'm sure they will oblige you."  
  
Merry and Pippin looked back to the sisters eagerly. Buffy nodded her assurance. "Totally. We'll start at the beginning. Tomorrow we'll cover 'The Harvest'."  
  
"No fair!" Dawn pouted. "I can't tell that one. I didn't know about you being slayer then."  
  
Buffy snorted. "You didn't exist then." Dawn glared at her slayer sister and Willow giggled. Buffy rolled her eyes. "It's not like you haven't heard them all enough times to tell them in your sleep, Dawnie. We'll let you have your turn."  
  
"I dunna see what's so fascinating about a harvest," Gimli muttered.  
  
The hobbits, who hailed from the Shire where the harvest was a very important event each year indeed, turned to glare at him.  
  
Buffy just smirked. "That depends entirely on what you intend to harvest."  
  
Gimli's bushy eyebrows shot up. "Such as?"  
  
"Oh...oh..." Dawn hopped up and down and raised her hand eager to spill the beans.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes at her younger sister's antics. "Take it away, Dawnie."  
  
Dawn smiled widely and leaned toward their audience for effect. "Blood! They were going to harvest blood!"  
  
The hobbits jerked back in shock. Gimli's eyes lit up with interest. Buffy and Willow shared a grin. They were hooked.  
  
/ / / / / / / / / /  
  
End of Chapter  
  
/ / / / / / / / / /  
  
Hope you liked! Feedback? Pretty Please?  
  
Ring Red 


	4. Chapter Four

Title: Miles to Go  
  
By: Ring Red  
  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! *sniffle*  
  
Rating: R (for language and some graphic content later)  
  
Feedback: THANK YOU! Your replies and comments really do inspire me to keep writing. PLEASE keep sending them my way. You guys are great!  
  
To answer a few questions and give a few hints:   
  
-Willow and Frodo? Major wiggins. That will be strictly a friendship. Willow just knows how hard things are going to get for him and she wants to do anything she can to make the journey more bearable. I have non-hobbit plans for Willow...give me time.  
  
-Glad everyone seems to be liking Dawn okay. I know she could be quite the little buttmunch on the show sometimes, but I think her character had/has a lot of potential. I love writing her in stories and rpgs. She won't ever really be the main focus of this story, but she may be in the sequel. So, I'll just try to make you like her enough that you'll still read the sequel.  
  
-As the journey continues the story will tend to lean more on certain characters than others (and I won't say who just yet) and deal more with emotions and relationships between characters (not necessarily romantic relationships). This is just something that seems to be coming naturally and I can't change it that much. I don't want to leave any characters out though. I'll be working very hard to make sure I don't let that happen. So keep a watch on it for me, okay? And if you like any specific characters and would like to see more of them then let me know and I'll try to work it in - if not in this one then in the sequel.  
  
-Everyone seems to enjoy Buffy's unique relationship with the Firstborn and I'm glad because I'm certainly enjoying writing it. We'll be seeing some twists and turns there in the future.  
  
-The Three Sisters will be sharing more tales from home with the Fellowship along the way.  
  
-Books or Movies? Well, I loved the books and I loved the movies. I'm picking my favorite versions from each for the story. I'll also be trying to throw in some twists that weren't in either, but I want to stay pretty true to the tale. One main point about this story is that the Sisters are only members of the Fellowship, the Fellowship does not revolve around them and the War would've ended the same way either way. Some relationships are obviously going to be different with the Sisters around, but it shouldn't be anything too drastic.   
  
-Dawn's Crush? I'm afraid Dawn's crush is a reflection of self. Dawn is, of course, nothing like me, but I do SO love Aragorn. My sister is a die-hard Leggy Girl, and I fully admit to a secondary obsession for the Prince of Mirkwood (let's not even get started on Eomer and Faramir...*sigh*), but I first lost my heart to a scruffy Ranger in Bree. One shadowy shot of the cloaked man in the corner and I was gone. Dawn respecting Arwen's love for him is also a reflection of me. I loved Aragorn/Arwen and I ain't messing with that. Which just means that my fanfiction is now feeding my other obsessions, huh? I watched the Two Towers and all the Legolas parts for inspiration the other day. My sister is SO pissed. She says Legolas is hers...we'll see. *grin*  
  
/ / / / / / / / / /  
  
Chapter Four  
  
/ / / / / / / / / /  
  
The next several days passed more quickly and easily as the sisters began to regale their audience with old Scooby exploits before bed. Only the hobbits fully believed in the truth of the tales, but that didn't seem to detract from the enjoyment for any of the other companions. It was a way to lighten the mood and the burden that weighed down upon them all. Then one day during Sam and Aragorn's watch a regiment of black crows, the crebain, came flying by. Aragorn tried his best to hide them away from the spying eyes, but when the birds were gone from sight he hurried to awaken Gandalf and the rest of the fellowship.   
  
After a short consultation with Aragorn, Gandalf walked over to the three sisters. He gave them a searching look.   
  
Buffy sighed and rolled her eyes. "They're spies for Saruman and they did see us, but this still doesn't change anything."  
  
Gandalf looked surprised at her attitude.  
  
Willow shrugged. "She's right. They saw us, but we have to carry on. We have to keep to the path you intended. Trust in yourself, Gandalf, and don't start looking to us for easy answers because we won't give them."  
  
"Well..." the old wizard looked taken aback.  
  
"We mean it." Dawn picked up where her sisters left off. "This is going to be hard and painful and dirty and bloody. None of us will walk away from this war the way we walked into it and some of us won't walk out of it at all. But in the end Sauron's defeated and we're not going to give you short cuts and secret hints that might change that outcome."  
  
Buffy smiled proudly at her little sister. "Tell him, Dawnie." Then she slid her eyes to the wizard. He looked stricken with sudden sadness and gloom. Buffy reached up and poked him in the shoulder. "Perk up, Gandalf. We've got a long hard road ahead of us and we're just getting started. Tonight we'll start heading for Caradhras. And let me tell ya, that's gonna be the most fun we can have without havin' any."  
  
Willow snorted. "You're not kidding."  
  
Dawn pouted. "I hate snow."  
  
Looking at them strangely one last time, Gandalf shook his head and walked away.  
  
/ / / / / / / / / /  
  
There was a small debate between Gandalf and Aragorn about which way they should take from that point, but finally Gandalf agreed with the Ranger and off to Caradhras they marched. They continued to travel mostly by night and tried to stay hidden as much as possible. It was not an easy task. To make matters worse, as predicted, the weather grew increasingly darker the closer they came to the mountain. By the time the group were climbing the high pass the snow had already begun to fall. The higher they marched, the harder the snow fell. It was an unnatural storm and this fact did not escape Gandalf's notice. Still the company pushed on.  
  
When the snow was too high and the weather too cold for the hobbits to continue to endure, Gandalf finally turned to look at the three sisters again. Buffy just rolled her eyes. Willow shrugged. Dawn opened her mouth to speak, but Gandalf's glare cut her off. "If you say it was necessary..." Dawn snapped her mouth shut. Still the wizard pushed forward for he dreaded the thought of going back.   
  
When the first eerie rumble was heard from above, Buffy grabbed Merry and Pippin and shoved them under an eave and covered them protectively for she knew what was coming. Willow did the same for Frodo while Dawn grabbed Sam. The witch threw up a shielding spell around her, her sisters, and their charges and prayed that their other companions made it through the avalanche as expected.  
  
Fifteen minutes later the snow covering the shield began to clear and a hand appeared. It pushed against the shield and Willow sighed in relief and released the spell. The snow, fortunately, did not cave in upon them. Unfortunately the hand was still over three feet above their heads.   
  
"Are you well?" Aragorn called down to them.  
  
"We're fine and we've got the hobbits, Strider, just get us out of here." Buffy called back.  
  
"Boromir and I will dig you out."  
  
Looking down at the terrified halflings, Buffy came to a quick decision. "We'll hand the hobbits up to you first. Here comes Pippin!" She nodded to her little companion and picked him up. Lifting him carefully she guided him to Aragorn's hands and the Ranger pulled him out. Willow and Dawn quickly lifted Frodo in the same manner to Boromir. Buffy looked at Sam and Merry. Then reaching over she grabbed Sam and lifted him next. She didn't want to hurt the little guy's feelings but she wasn't sure Willow and Dawn could lift him. Her sisters quickly grabbed Merry to follow his fellow hobbits.   
  
The hobbits all safe, Buffy then looked to her sisters. Shrugging she reached for Dawn. "You first, Dawnie."  
  
The key's eyes widened. "No way! I'm not leaving you down here. You'll push me up and then Willow up and you'll be stuck down here. I don't think so!"  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "Dawnie, I'm pretty sure I can make that jump, but worse case scenario I'll just have to wait until they dig me out. This is not dire."  
  
Dawn wanted to continue to argue, but Buffy held firm. Then the slayer grabbed her sister by the waste and lifted her up to a surprised Aragorn. Next went Willow into Boromir's arms. As their feet disappeared and enough room was cleared, Buffy jumped and prayed. She so was not a fan of small places and being stuck in a snow hole was not looking fun. Her hands hit the snow and she cussed under her breath as they began to slip. Then with a yank someone grabbed her wrists and she was being pulled out.  
  
As Buffy finally found herself on solid ground...or well solid packed-in snow...she looked up with a smile to thank Aragorn or Boromir for her save. It quickly turned to a frown and she narrowed her eyes. "Oh, it was you."  
  
The elf just smirked at her.   
  
Buffy stood quickly to her feet and started dusting snow off of her clothes. "I totally could have gotten out on my own, you know. You were not needed." She lied.  
  
"Of course," he continued to smirk.  
  
"And anyway," she told him airily as she spun to look for her sisters, "it was kind of comfy down there. There were no annoying pointy-eared people shooting arrows at me."  
  
That earned her a glare. "I did not shoot arrows at you."  
  
Buffy shrugged. "Whatever." She plastered a bright smile on her face and strutted off to join her sisters who were trying to race back over to meet her.  
  
After all of the companions were dug up and looked over, Gandalf faced the fellowship. "We can go no further up this path. We're turning back."  
  
The members of the fellowship were both happy to escape the harsh freezing mountain and sad to have failed in reaching their destination. Still, Gandalf gave everyone another boost from a potion Elrond supplied him with and they turned to start the journey back down. Buffy shot the old wizard a commiserating glance. "Told ya it was the most fun we could have without havin' any."  
  
The wizard just sighed and shook his head. "Yes, Arato, you did indeed."  
  
/ / / / / / / / / /  
  
End of Chapter  
  
/ / / / / / / / / /  
  
Hope you liked! FEEDBACK? PRETTY PLEASE?  
  
Ring Red 


	5. Chapter Five

Title: Miles to Go  
  
By: Ring Red  
  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! *sniffle*  
  
Rating: R   
  
Feedback: Thank you again for my replies. I did get some comments on how short the last chapter was and I'm sorry about that! This one is a bit longer, but not by that much. I'm trying not to make them too short, but I want to end them at points that feel right plot-wise. Just know that I am working on it and your feedback is very appreciated.  
  
I am SO enjoying writing this and I hope you continue to enjoy reading it. I was scared to start posting it up, and still am really, but so far everyone's been great. I'll try to keep writing as long as you want me too.  
  
PLEASE let me know if you enjoy the story or read anything you really like. Constructive comments are also very welcome. I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing.  
  
Note about Chapter: I'm not really sure if crossbows exist in Middle-Earth, but I don't remember them in either the books or the movies. SO, for the purpose of this story they don't exist there yet. Forgive me if I'm wrong.  
  
/ / / / / / / / / /  
  
Chapter Five  
  
/ / / / / / / / / /  
  
The path back down the mountain through the snow was even more difficult than the path up. Aragorn and Boromir took the front and cleared the way while everyone else followed. Buffy considered offering her assistance, but they'd never believe her capable and she wasn't in the mood for more sexist attitudes. Actually her mood was darkening more and more by the minute. It might have had something to do with the smug elf prancing along on top of the snow beside her. She shot an irritated glance at her younger sister. "You know, when he did that in the movie and the book it was cool. Now it's just really annoying."  
  
Dawn snickered. "Could be because he's obviously loving watching you struggle your way through. What'd you do to piss him off?"  
  
Buffy shot her a look of wounded innocence. "Me?"  
  
Willow snorted. "Yeah, we'll buy that look eventually Buffy."  
  
"I thought you two called some kind of truce?" Dawn pushed forward.  
  
Buffy just shrugged and kept walking.  
  
Progress continued slowly. Every ten minutes or so the group had to halt and wait for Boromir and Aragorn to clear the snow enough to move on. After another hour Buffy was seething and tapping her foot. She shot an angry glare up at the elf still standing beside her but about five feet above her on top of the snow. Reaching over she grabbed a handful of snow and started packing it into a ball.  
  
Both Dawn and Willow grabbed for the snowball and their sister's hand. Buffy glared at them. "Why not?"  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes. "This war between you two has to end, Buffy. You're going to be traveling together for a long time."  
  
"But..." the slayer looked to Willow for help.  
  
Willow pulled on her resolve face and joined Dawn.  
  
Buffy stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. "You guys are just no fun." She turned and tried to storm off, but ran into the pack of hobbits who were still waiting for the snow to clear.  
  
A tinkling musical laugh sounded above her. She refused to look up.   
  
"Is there a problem?" He purred.  
  
Grabbing another handful of snow she hurled it up into his face. The elf sputtered and tried to clear the cold wet substance off of himself. Willow and Dawn glared hard at Buffy. Buffy winced as she met their eyes. "He started it!"  
  
More of the snow had now been cleared away from the path before them and the hobbits were moving on. Dawn shot her sister one last irritated glare before moving forward. "And you say I'm immature? What are you - three?"  
  
Willow glared at Buffy again and then up at the angry elf. "Behave." She grabbed Buffy by the arm and drug her forward after the rest of the group.  
  
The fellowship finally got past the higher snow and progress moved more quickly. By nightfall they had once again reached the bottom of the mountain and set up camp. All pretense of secrecy was gone now, any number of Saruman's spies could have watched their climb and descent of the mountain, so they decide to continue on by day. As they got comfortable, Gandalf started the inevitable discussion of whether they should carry on or go back to Rivendell. The hobbits would have loved to return to Rivendell, and wouldn't they all have really, but Frodo insisted that he could not turn back. The rest of the fellowship agreed to continue with him. Next Gandalf brought up the question of how to continue on. Boromir wanted to take the Gap of Rohan, but both Aragorn and Gandalf protested taking the ring so close to Isengard. Gandalf then brought up the option of Moria. He looked intently at the sisters for their reaction.  
  
Buffy, Willow, and Dawn looked carefully neutral. Buffy then smiled at the wizard sweetly. "Don't look at us. We've never been to Moria."  
  
Heaving a frustrated sigh, Gandalf looked back to Aragorn and they began to debate that path. In the end, although no one save Gimli actually wanted to go through the mines of Moria, they were decided. Everyone began to settle down and prepare to go to sleep.  
  
Buffy was rolling out her pallet when she suddenly jerked. She stood up straight and looked out around their camp into the darkness. Willow and Dawn were beside her in an instant. "What's wrong?" Dawn whispered concerned.  
  
Narrowing her eyes, Buffy continued to search the gloom. "Spidey-sense...major wiggins. There's something out there...lots of somethings."  
  
Willow honed into her magic and shivered. "I can feel the darkness building. Should we tell Gandalf?"  
  
Even as they spoke the sound of eerie howls filled the air. The three sisters shared a glance. Dawn spoke. "The wargs."  
  
Gandalf called the group together and they discussed this new twist. They decided to move to the top of the hill they had been sheltered under for their defense. There was a circle of old twisted trees and broken boulders on top of the hill. They moved within it and build a fire.  
  
Buffy looked intently at her sisters. "Let's stay close tonight. They'll attack soon." They moved their pallets close to the fire and tried in vain to make themselves comfortable. Buffy pulled one of her favorite short swords from her pack and placed it beside her. Willow decided to stick with her magic, but Dawn pulled out a hand-made (for the most part) crossbow for herself.  
  
After hours of howling by the wolves one dark shape finally appeared outside a gap in the circle. Gandalf stood and walked forward to face it holding up his staff. "Listen, Hound of Sauron! Gandalf is here. Fly, if you value your foul skin! I will shrivel you from tail to snout, if you come within this ring."  
  
The wolf snarled and leap forward toward the circle. A twang filled the air and the great beast gave a hideous yell before falling motionless to the ground with an arrow lodged in its throat. The members of the fellowship looked to Legolas who continued to stand at ready with his bow and a second arrow.  
  
Buffy nodded in satisfaction. "Now that's an elf after my own heart. Less talking, more killing."  
  
The Prince of Mirkwood shot her an unreadable glance.  
  
The next few minutes were tense as they waited for another attack but it seemed that the death of their captain had cowed the wolves and they would come no closer to the fire. The three sisters were not fooled. As their other companions began to relax they remained ready. The attack was coming.   
  
The night was growing old when finally the wolves made their move. They'd crept silently up to the camp and now they attacked the companions from all sides. Gandalf called out for everyone to stoke the fire and fight back to back. Buffy met Willow's eyes and nodded a silent command. Willow nodded back and moved off. She grabbed the four hobbits and pushed them with her behind the line of warriors, then she erected another shielding spell around them. She hated to leave her sisters outside, but Buffy was made for the fight and Dawn wouldn't take kindly to being protected.  
  
"Stay close to me, Dawnie!" Buffy ordered as she swung her sword down across the neck of an approaching wolf severing its head. As another lept up toward her face from the side she ducked down and gutted the beast from beneath as it passed above her.  
  
"Not a problem." Dawn agreed as she aimed and let loose an arrow taking down another wolf with her crossbow.  
  
Their companions watched the two sisters in amazement for a moment before turning back to their own fight. Aragorn thrust the gleaming Andúril through the throat of a huge wolf leader. Boromir hewed the head off another. Gimli fought beside them swinging his great ax and Legolas jumped nimbly in and out of the fight shooting off arrows to fell more of the beasts.  
  
Gandalf had apparently had enough. Suddenly he appeared to grow huge and menacing. He reached down and lifted a burning branch from the fire before walking out to face the remaining wolves. They cowered back away from him. The wizard then threw the branch into the air and called out a spell loudly in some strange tongue. The branch gave a flash and then the tree above the wizard burst into flames. The fire then lept from tree to tree until all the trees on the hill burned with dazzling light and the swords and knives of the warriors gleamed. Legolas let loose one more arrow which kindled in the air before burying itself through the heart of the great wolf-chieftain. The remaining wolves howled and fled in fright.  
  
As the fire began to die down the first light of dawn crept over the land. The battle was over. The companions relaxed. Willow released the shield over herself and the hobbits and made her way quickly over to check on her sisters. Dawn then enthusiastically relived every gory moment of battle for her redheaded sister. Willow pretended interest while she looked both of the women over for non-existent injuries. Buffy rolled her eyes at Willow's mothering and reached down to clean wolf-gore from her sword.  
  
"May I ask," Gimli questioned as he came over to join them, "what is the weapon you carry, Lady Aara? I have never seen the like before."  
  
Aragorn, Boromir, and Legolas seemed curious as well. Dawn shrugged. "It's called a crossbow. They're not that hard to come by in our world, but we had to make ours because apparently Middle-Earth doesn't have them yet." Their curiosity was not satisfied so easily and Dawn had to pass the weapon around and explain how to use it and what its advantages and disadvantages were in battle. When Gimli requested lessons with the weapon when Dawn had the time and Boromir and Aragorn quickly echoed him, Dawn shot Buffy a panicked look. Buffy just smiled sweetly back at her younger sister and watched her sink.  
  
Legolas stepped closer to the slayer. "You fought well...for a mortal woman."  
  
Buffy's head snapped to the side and she glared up at him. Was that amusement she saw hidden in those blue depths? She pushed the thought aside. "I guess you did okay too...for a pointy-eared pest."  
  
To her utter frustration the elf did not rise to the bait. He lifted one perfect brow and the corner of his lips tilted up. "Who trained your sister with this...crossbow?"  
  
Buffy frowned at the change of subject. She answered truthfully before she thought about it. "I did. Well, myself and my watcher Giles, but mostly me. Dawn was itching to join me on patrol at night and I wanted her properly prepared. Weapons training was never a bad idea in Sunnydale."  
  
Legolas nodded but that grin still pulled at his lips. "May I make you an offer?"  
  
"Does it involve moving our house?" Buffy shot back annoyed.  
  
Legolas shook his head and the grin grew. "No, milady."  
  
She shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"  
  
"I would trade you lessons with the longbow for lessons from you with this crossbow."  
  
Buffy thought it over. It meant spending time with him which was a major negative, but she could use more practice with the longbow. She really had enjoyed learning to work with the new weapon back in Rivendell. She eyed her nemesis thoughtfully. "Well, I did get some training back in Rivendell. I guess it couldn't hurt."  
  
Legolas nodded his agreement to their deal. "Practice will hone your ability." He turned to walk away, but paused. "Besides," he shot her an arrogant smirk over his shoulder, "I know your teachers. I have better aim." He continued walking.  
  
Buffy glared after him. He was almost strutting. What was up with that? She looked back to her sisters. They were watching her and grinning. Buffy rolled her eyes. "He is SO annoying."  
  
/ / / / / / / / / /  
  
End of Chapter  
  
/ / / / / / / / / /  
  
Feedback? Pretty Please?  
  
Ring Red 


	6. Chapter Six

Title: Miles to Go  
  
By: Ring Red  
  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! *sniffle*  
  
Rating: R (for later chapters)  
  
Feedback: THANKS AS ALWAYS for your reviews. You guys definitely keep me writing. I'm glad you like what's happening so far. I'm still working on finding the perfect length for my chapters. Hope that seems to be improving. As for the Buffy/Legolas thing? We'll just have to see. There are so many yummy possibilities there. I mean there's Legolas and Haldir and the twins and that's only the yummy Elves! What about the yummy humans? Hmm. Besides, I have Willow and Dawn to think of too. You'll just have to keep reading and see what happens.  
  
Gandalf will keep pumping the sisters for information. He can't help himself. He knows that he doesn't NEED to know, but...who could resist?  
  
PLEASE R&R!!! I LOVE FEEDBACK!   
  
/ / / / / / / / / /  
  
Chapter Six  
  
/ / / / / / / / / /  
  
The fellowship traveled all day and finally they reached the wall of the mountain where Gandalf remembered the door to Moria being located. It was blocked by a body of water. The water was murky and they could not tell its depth so they worked around the edge of it to reach the other side. Then Gandalf found the entrance located between two beautiful trees. Unfortunately even when he found it, he did not have the password to enter. The fellowship settled down to wait until he remembered it.  
  
The sisters sighed and looked at each other. They, of course, knew the password. Still, there was that pesky no-interfering thing. They held their silence.  
  
Something caught Buffy's attention from the corner of her eye. She looked over and saw Boromir pick up a rock. She dove over and knocked it from his hand back to the ground. Then she glared at him before turning to glare at the other companions. "Anyone throws anything in that water and I will cut off your hands."  
  
Dawn smirked. "What about 'no interfering'?"  
  
Buffy shrugged as she walked back over to join her sisters. "I always thought that was the stupidest part of the books and movies. I mean, it's like 'Oh, here's some big deep murky water. Let's throw some rocks into it and see what happens.' I hate that."  
  
Willow snickered. "Sounds like something we would've done a few years ago."  
  
"Don't remind me." Buffy muttered.  
  
Finally, frustrated beyond belief with his lack of progress, Gandalf stormed over to join them. "What is it?" They looked up at him innocently. He did not back down. "I know I'll find it eventually, but I am quickly losing patience. What is it?"  
  
The sisters looked at each other and considered. Then they shrugged. Willow looked up at Gandalf. "It's 'Mellon'. The riddle's pretty simple. Speak friend and enter. You just...speak the word 'friend'."  
  
Gandalf was at a loss for words. His eyes snapped fire and he opened his mouth, but then thought better of it. Gritting his teeth he walked back off to the doorway.  
  
Willow winced. "He is not a happy camper." She met Buffy's eyes. "Think we're making this too hard for him?"  
  
Buffy shrugged. "We're following what we know, Wills. We can't stop trusting ourselves now."  
  
Dawn nodded. "Buffy's right. They have to do this on their own. We'll help when we can, but we can't just give them all the answers. They have to earn them."  
  
Buffy looked thoughtful. "He's gonna be really pissed about the Balrog though, isn't he?"  
  
Willow nodded.  
  
Dawn shrugged. "He'll have a few months to cool off before we see him again. Besides, white is better than gray."  
  
Buffy and Willow agreed.  
  
Gandalf held up his staff and spoke 'Mellon!' loudly at the doorway. The doorway glowed again brightly for a moment and then separated into two doors which both swung slowly open. Gandalf nodded satisfied. He turned to face the rest of the fellowship. "Come along then. We have no time to waste."  
  
The members of the fellowship climbed to their feet and followed after the wizard. Well, all the members except the sisters. The sisters waited and watched. Just as Frodo reached the doorway a long snake-like tentacle slithered out of the water and wrapped itself around his leg. It yanked and tried to pull him backward into the dark murky depths. Frodo gave a cry of fright and fought the tentacle's pull.  
  
The sisters snapped into action. Buffy pulled out her short sword and dove toward the terrified hobbit. Apparently Sam had heard his master's cry as well because he joined Buffy in hacking at the attacking arm. Dawn and Willow both ran forward armed with crossbows. They aimed and fired carefully at the tentacle where it was further out in the water. A squeal sounded and the tentacle jerked but refused to let go of its captive. Finally either Buffy or Sam, it was impossible to tell which, cut completely through and Frodo was free. Buffy grabbed the ringbearer and passed him off to a concerned Aragorn who was standing in the doorway waiting to give aide. She met the future king's eyes only briefly before looking back out over the dark water.   
  
"Go!" Buffy ordered. "That's not that thing's only arm! We have to get inside!"  
  
As if to prove the truth of her words the surface of the water began to ripple as if a host of snakes were coming up to meet them. Aragorn held his hobbit charge and ran inside with Sam right behind. Buffy motioned to Willow and Dawn and stood guard as they came over to pass her and follow the others through the doors. Then with one final look back she turned and ran in after them. Several of the arms shot out of the water to grab at the slayer's legs. She jumped to try to escape them. One latched on and she cussed as she wobbled on one foot and tried to shake her other leg loose. Buffy completely lost her balance and started to tip backward but two hands encircled her arms and then she was being pulled further inside. She looked up to meet Legolas' eyes.  
  
The Elf just nodded before turning his head to the side. "Aragorn!"  
  
The ranger was already on his way. Having passed Frodo off to Boromir, Aragorn drew Andúril and brought it down with a mighty blow across the tentacle attacking the slayer. Another squeal sounded from the creature in the water and the arm let go and shot back to disappear outside of the cave. Then at least a dozen more tentacles came through to replace it. Buffy, Legolas, and Aragorn moved back out of their range and watched. The arms groped and felt their way along the doorway. Then a final eerie squeal rang out and they all suddenly pulled backward collapsing the doorway behind them.  
  
"Well, well!" The three warriors jumped and turned to see that Gandalf had come up beside them. "The passage is blocked behind us now, and there is only one way out - on the other side of the mountains."  
  
Buffy reached down to rub her leg. It was sore from the creature's pull. She shot the wizard a dark look. "Goody, goody."  
  
"Buffy!" Dawn cried her sister's true name as her anxiety caused her to forget the presence of their companions. She ran forward and dove at her sister. "Are you okay? Did it hurt you?"  
  
Willow quickly followed. Muttering a spell for light under her breath, the witch knelt down and pulled up the leg of Buffy's trousers to examine the skin beneath. "It didn't break the skin, but it's going to bruise." Then she stared in amazement as the redness slowly began to fade. "Or not." She looked up at Buffy with wide eyes.  
  
Noticing the curiosity on the faces of Legolas and Aragorn, Buffy shot Willow a meaningful look and pulled her leg away straightening her trousers. The witch nodded as she stood and ended her light spell. Darkness fell around them. Buffy used her enhanced night vision to find Dawn. "I'm fine." She looked in the wizard's direction. "We ready to roll?"  
  
The sisters could practically feel the questions rolling off of Aragorn and Legolas but they carefully ignored them and focused on the wizard. Gandalf seemed to take their cue for he quickly gathered the rest of the fellowship together, lit up the end of his staff as a beacon, and began to lead them all up the first huge stairway into Moria.  
  
/ / / / / / / / / /  
  
The fellowship finally reached the top of the first stairway. It leveled out into an arched passage leading off into the dark. Frodo, still shaken up about his earlier brush with the creature, asked that they stop and rest and have something to eat. Gandalf agreed and the companions settled down and pulled some food and water out of their packs.  
  
Willow spoke softly to her sisters before moving away to sit down beside Frodo and Sam. Her heart still ached for the little ringbearer and she wanted to see if she could cheer him up a bit.  
  
Buffy and Dawn grinned and shook their heads. Willow would be Willow. Then they noticed that Aragorn and Legolas were walking their way. Buffy's expression grew guarded as she watched the ranger and the Elf take seats across from them. Dawn gazed up at Aragorn adoringly. Buffy nudged her sister and faked a cough saying "Arwen." Dawn shot her a scathing glare. The ranger and the Elf pretended not to notice. Buffy and Dawn began to nibble at their food.  
  
"Lady Arato?" Aragorn finally broke the silence between them.  
  
Buffy frowned at the title. "Just call me Slayer. Gandalf's the one that came up with that Arato crap. I'm just the Slayer."  
  
"Arato means champion in Quenya," Legolas told her softly.  
  
Buffy shrugged unconcerned. "I figured it was something like that. He couldn't exactly find my real name in one of his pretty languages so he just picked one. The wizard can call me whatever he wants." She met the Elf's clear blue gaze. "I'm the Slayer."  
  
Aragorn looked to Dawn. "And you, Lady Aara?"  
  
"I'm Dawn," she told him with a smile. "I've always been Dawn."  
  
Grinning despite herself, Buffy reached over and ruffled her little sister's hair. Dawn swatted her hand away but laughed softly. "This is my little Dawnie." Buffy smiled.  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes. "I'm almost a foot taller than you are, Bu...Slayer."  
  
Aragorn and Legolas watched the sisters' play with interest. Aragorn spoke. "Little Dawnie? Is Aara younger than you then, Slayer?"  
  
Buffy nodded. "Yep. Five years." Aragorn's eyes widened in shock. Legolas seemed less surprised. Buffy met the Prince's gaze defiantly. "You knew?"  
  
The Elf's face was carefully neutral. "I know that Aara appeared years younger than both you and Tasere when you first arrived in our forest. I know that she has aged since but you have not and that she now appears to have ceased aging as well."  
  
If she hadn't been so irritated with her Elven nemesis, Buffy might have found Aragorn's shock at these revelations amusing. As it was she glared hard at the Prince. "Been spying on us, have you?"  
  
Legolas lifted a brow. "It is the duty of my people to patrol the forests of Mirkwood. I have found myself in the area of your cottage from time to time." At the mention of his people, a sneer curved Buffy's lips. She still hadn't forgotten the shock and pain of looking down at an arrow embedded in her side thanks to his people. Legolas must have read her expression correctly because he sighed and his eyes softened with regret. "It was an accident and Aerandir was punished harshly for his error."  
  
Buffy snorted. "That just means so much. It would have meant even more if I had been some innocent he killed with his little accident."  
  
Aragorn had no idea what accident they spoke of, but he did read the tension in the air and sought to relieve it by drawing her attention back to himself. "Are you of the race of men, Slayer? For I see not how you can stop the process of age in such a way. My kin age slower than most, but even we cannot completely halt its progress."  
  
Buffy opened her mouth to reply, but then shrugged and looked to Dawn. Dawn shrugged back and answered. "We were humans, mortals, or of the race of men as you say, in our world. Then we died and ended up here. We don't know what we are anymore." That certainly didn't relieve any of the tension.  
  
"They are true, then?" Legolas questioned softly. He looked for answers in the slayer's eyes. "Your stories are true?"  
  
Buffy smirked. "We haven't even begun telling you all our stories, but yes they're true. They happened." She looked over to her redheaded sister. Willow was making some funny face while telling some joke or another and making Frodo laugh. Willow had been there through all the stories, all the memories. Buffy, Willow, and Xander...the original Scoobies. Buffy smiled sadly. "We lived them." The four fell into silence as the ranger and the Elf digested this news. They quickly finished their small meal.   
  
Far too soon, Gandalf was rising and telling them it was time to continue. Buffy picked up her pack and climbed to her feet. She pulled Dawn up beside her. Then Gandalf lit back up his staff and started to lead them on. Gimli walked a little behind the wizard with eager eyes. Moria was legend among the dwarves. It was his history and the dwarf was the only member of the fellowship happy to walk through the mines. Frodo, Sam, Willow, and Dawn fell in behind the dwarf. Buffy trailed her sisters and Legolas walked behind her. Next came Merry, Pippin, and Boromir, while Aragorn, grim and silent, walked the rear.  
  
Half an hour later, Buffy still couldn't seem to pull herself out of her funk. She just kept thinking about Xander and Giles and everyone they left behind. Hell, she was even starting to convince herself that she missed Faith. What was next? Crying for Andrew?  
  
"You grow weary." Legolas' voice was neutral as he spoke from behind her. "This is not surprising. Women are not meant for such long hard journeys. They have not the endurance of men. I do not doubt your sisters will show their fatigue soon as well."  
  
Buffy froze and spun on her heel. She glared up at the Elf. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing, you pointy-eared pest. You're just trying to piss me off enough to snap me out of my depresso mood."  
  
His expression remained as calm as always. "Is it working?"  
  
"Yes, damn you!" She hissed. Then spinning back around she stormed off to catch up with her sisters.  
  
"I hope you do know what you're doing with that one, Prince," Boromir spoke from behind Legolas. The Elf did not answer.  
  
/ / / / / / / / / /  
  
End of Chapter  
  
/ / / / / / / / / /  
  
Feedback? Pretty Please?  
  
Ring Red 


	7. Chapter Seven

Title: Miles to Go  
  
By: Ring Red  
  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! *sniffle*  
  
Rating: R (for later chapters)  
  
Feedback: Thank you everyone who reviewed. It seems like everyone is liking the Buffy/Legolas tension so far. I'll have to keep working on that and see where it leads. Still not sure about that pairing - they may just end up good friends - but I'm playing with it to see what happens. Let me know if you like it or not! I'm a feedback hog...lol...and I will take your opinions into consideration. Any ideas on Willow or Dawn? (They'll eventually hook up with someone...though it might be the sequel.)  
  
Oh, and don't be surprised if things start changing slightly from how the books went. Buffy, Willow, and Dawn are trying to stick to the basic path, but they'll have to alter some things to be able to live with themselves. Do they seem to be interacting with the other members of the fellowship okay?  
  
As always any constructive comments or opinions are welcome! I'll be eternally grateful if you review!  
  
/ / / / / / / / / /  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
/ / / / / / / / / /  
  
It was night when the company entered Moria, but they did not rest and continued on their march for hours more. All wished this stretch of their journey finished as quickly as possible. They walked in silence for the darkness around them was stifling and they could not often find the heart to speak even among themselves. The only noise came from the different treads of each of their footsteps. Gandalf kept his staff lit at all times and the companions used it to stay together and avoid pitfalls and slips along the way. When they came to a hole in the path they worked together slowly and carefully and crossed it and then kept going. The further they marched the more perilous the path seemed to grow and the slower their pace. It was disheartening to say the least, but still they pushed on. They had no choice.  
  
Eventually Gandalf came to a place he simply could not remember. Before him stood a wide dark arch opening into three different passages. The wizard didn't want to rush his decision. Seeing the weariness on the faces of the rest of his company, he announced they would halt here for a while and try to sleep away the rest of the night. To the left of the great arch they found a stone door. When they pushed it open they saw a wide chamber within cut in the rock. Merry and Pippin tried to rush forward, but Gandalf held them back and entered first himself. He lit up his staff and revealed a large hole in the floor from what once had been a well. "There!"  
  
"One of you might have fallen in and still be wondering when you would strike the bottom." Aragorn told the hobbits seriously.  
  
The companions all began to settle down and try to get comfortable so they might sleep. But Pippin was drawn to the well. He looked in and felt cold air rush against his face. Then he grabbed for a rock and was about to drop it in when his hand was knocked aside and the rock fell back helplessly to the door. He frowned and turned to look into the eyes of a very angry slayer. "Milady?"  
  
"Did we not learn a lesson from the water? What do we know about throwing things into things we should leave alone?" Buffy leaned in closer and her eyes narrowed. "Do you want me to cut off your hands?"  
  
Pippin gulped and shook his head. "No, milady."  
  
Buffy continued to stare at him hard for a moment, but then relaxed and shot him a grin. "Good. Now stay away from the hole." She turned and strolled back over to join her sisters.  
  
Willow and Dawn were setting up all three of their pallets. The witch looked up at Buffy with a grin as she approached. "No interfering?"  
  
Buffy shrugged. "They'll come for us anyway. I didn't really change anything, but hopefully these dorkheads will stop it with the rock throwing."  
  
Willow and Dawn just snickered at their sister. Buffy sat down beside them. They talked softly among themselves. Willow cast her eyes toward where Frodo and Sam were positioned across the room. "Poor Sam. He's just heartbroken about Bill."  
  
Dawn frowned. "Bill?"  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "The pony, Dawn. He's still upset about the pony running off."  
  
Snorting, Dawn shook her head. "I always loved Sam, but he worried about the funniest things." She looked to Willow. "Is he still whining about not having any rope?"  
  
Willow glared at her younger sister in the hobbit's defense. "We could use some rope." Dawn and Buffy shared a look and started to giggle. Soon Willow gave up her glare and joined in.  
  
Silence finally fell and the sisters tried to get comfortable and fall asleep. Then there was a distant thunk as if the sound of something falling into water. Buffy snapped up straight and glared toward the broken well. The sound now echoed up from the hole. Buffy's gaze slid over and met the wide terrified eyes of a certain hobbit. Pippin jerked his hands behind his back and out of the slayer's sight. Buffy just groaned and plopped back down. "I give up."  
  
The rest of the company, save Willow and Dawn, looked confused and frightened, but Gandalf apparently read the scene correctly. He stormed toward the offending halfling. "Fool of a Took! This is a serious journey, not a hobbit walking-party. Throw yourself in next time, and then you will be no further nuisance. Now be quiet!"  
  
Nothing was heard for several minutes, but eventually from the depths came the sound of faint knocking. The knocking stopped, but then was answered by more knocks and taps. After a few more minutes of these communications, the sounds finally died completely away, but the damage had been done. Something was awoken.  
  
/ / / / / / / / / /  
  
After a few hours of the sleep the fellowship roused and started out again. Gandalf had decided on a path and the others followed behind him. They walked up and down stairways and around corners and through dark creepy paths, but finally they walked out into a huge chamber and Gandalf knew that he had chosen correctly. He gave a great burst of light from the end of his staff to show their surroundings to the company. The chamber was amazing. It was so tall that the ceiling could barely be seen. Great columns ran down the hall in rows. The companions looked about them in awed disbelief. Even the sisters were not prepared for the sight. Watching movies and reading about it in books could not do Dwarrowdelf justice. The wizard allowed the company only a few moments to appreciate their vast surroundings before he led them on once again. They had much ground to cover before they next took their rest.  
  
When the fellowship did halt and chose to rest in a corner of the cavernous hall, the sisters ignored the conversations about the dwarves of Moria, Gimli's kinsmen, the precious metal mithril, and even phased it out when Gimli began to chant a story of his people. They were too nervous, too aware of what was to come. They comforted each other quietly and prayed that everything turned out for the best.  
  
Determined to shake off their dark mood, Willow looked to Buffy with a twinkle in her eyes. "So...I don't think I'm the only one to notice a certain companion staying mighty close to your side these days."  
  
Dawn grinned at the chance to tease her sister. "Yeah, Buff, what's with you and the Elf? You two are looking real chummy lately with the marching beside each other and helping each other over holes. Is there something you need to tell us?"  
  
Buffy shot them an annoyed frown. "I don't know what you're talking about. We can't stand each other. We have to walk in complete silence or we'd do nothing but snipe at each other all day." She snorted at the thought of actually being interested in someone so irritating.   
  
Willow shot her a look of disbelief. "Do I need to remind you that you called Angel 'Cryptic Guy' for the first half year you knew him?"  
  
Dawn chuckled. "And do we even want to touch your beginnings with Spike?" The younger sister shook her head. "Will's right, Buffy. You're not known for sweet and soft relationships. You're known for finding fire."  
  
Buffy glared at them. "What about Riley?"  
  
"Yeah," Dawn snorted, "because that relationship turned out so well."  
  
Frowning hard at her feet, Buffy tried to think of an explanation why their accusations were so unbelievable. She latched onto the first one she found. "I can't like him. He's an Elf and I'm a human."  
  
Dawn shot Willow a laughing glance. "Do you want to take this one or should I?"  
  
"I will." Willow told her cheerfully. It amazed the witch to see that Buffy truly was completely blind to what was happening between herself and the Prince. The slayer honestly didn't have a clue. Willow met her sister's brooding gaze. "Wasn't there a rule somewhere in that Slayer Handbook about not dating vampires? You didn't follow that one so well."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Buffy," Dawn sighed, "you can't choose who you like. It just happens. You know this."  
  
Buffy crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, I don't like him. I just...don't. There is absolutely no attraction there." Her eyes narrowed as her sisters stared at her in disbelief once again. "I don't! I don't like anyone and I want to keep it that way. Do you understand that? This slayer is done with men. They're nothing but trouble and they all just leave you in the end anyway. My heart's been broken too many damn times." Their expressions softened and Buffy rolled her eyes. It wasn't all that dramatic. She wasn't anti-love really...it just wasn't for her. Her relationships inevitably ended in disaster. She hadn't been involved with anyone since Spike died six years ago and aside from the whole dying thing those six years had been pretty peaceful and heartbreak free. Why mess with a good thing? Besides, she had all the love she needed with the two sisters sitting beside her. "You guys are all I need. You're enough for me."  
  
Dawn shook her head. "You need passionate love, Buffy. Hell, we all do. And it's going to find you whether you like it or not. It may not be today and it may not be with Legolas, but it will happen."  
  
Willow nodded in agreement.  
  
"There is nothing between me and the pointy-eared-pest. How many times do I need to say this?" Reading their expressions, Buffy rolled her eyes. "You are totally imagining things. We're no closer than we ever have been."  
  
Pointedly lifting one red eyebrow, Willow leaned forward and looked around the other side of Buffy. When they'd started their journey from Rivendell, Legolas had unfailingly bedded down near Aragorn and Boromir when they stopped to sleep. The sisters had preferred to stick closer to the hobbits. This usually placed them at two different sides of the camp. Even now Aragorn and Boromir were resting close to Gandalf some twenty to twenty-five feet away. The Elven Prince, on the other hand, lay no more than five feet from the other side of Buffy's pallet. Her point made, Willow shared a grin with Dawn before settling back and getting comfortable. The slayer just looked at the Elf and frowned.  
  
/ / / / / / / / / /  
  
The next morning Gandalf announced that they would be out of Moria by nightfall. This brought a new sense of hope for most of the fellowship but not for the three sisters. They debated with themselves about changing their course or warning the company, but they knew it would be folly. Gandalf the Grey had to fall for Gandalf the White to rise again. It left a sour taste in all their mouths, but they had to look at the bigger picture. The path of the fellowship could not be altered.  
  
As they marched off to meet fate, the slayer found herself once again fighting off a bought of melancholy. Her Elven nemesis tried several times to snap her from it with no success. Finally he sighed and stepped up to walk beside her. "What troubles you so, Slayer?"  
  
Buffy considered ignoring him, but finally shrugged. "Too much knowledge, Pest." She frowned down at her feet. "You'd think knowledge would be a good thing, right? Help you avoid mistakes and stuff? But what if you couldn't avoid them? What if you had no choice but to let them play out or risk destroying the future?" She finally looked up and met his eyes. "What would you do?"  
  
Legolas frowned at her strange question. Then he answered her as honestly as he could. "What I had to do."  
  
Buffy nodded. "Been there, done that. It's just a lot easier when it's me jumping into the portal, you know?"  
  
He did not, but he also did not want to force her to close off again into this brooding mood she had developed of late. He liked her much better when she was spitting and fighting. The Slayer was a woman of passion and fire. To see her so down-hearted disturbed him more than he wished to admit. "Will you not share this burden, Slayer?"  
  
Shaking her head, Buffy sighed. "Would that I could, Pest." Then suddenly her mood seemed to lighten and she shot him an adorable grin. "But when this is all over, Leggy, when we win? Have I got a tale for you." And Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, was so relieved to see the hop back in her step as she sped up to catch her sisters that he even forgot to be annoyed by his new nickname.  
  
It was not long after their discussion that Gimli spotted a room off to one side of the hall and took off running to reach it. As he forced his way inside he stared in shocked grief at his surroundings. In the center of the room stood a tomb. Gimli had his proof at last, his kinsman Balin and all the dwarves of Moria were dead.   
  
Gandalf read what he could from an old battered book found among several corpses. "We cannot get out. They have taken the Bridge and second hall. We cannot get out. The end comes...drums, drums in the deep. They are coming."  
  
The sisters looked to each other and each reached for their weapons. Buffy drew out two short swords. Dawn grabbed her crossbow, but strapped a short sword to herself as well. Willow only pulled out a dagger but she began to awaken the magic resting within her in case she needed it.  
  
Boom!  
  
The company froze.  
  
Doom doom!  
  
Time was up.   
  
/ / / / / / / / / /  
  
End of Chapter!  
  
/ / / / / / / / / /  
  
FEEDBACK? Pretty Please?  
  
Ring Red 


	8. Chapter Eight

Title: Miles to Go  
  
By: Ring Red  
  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! *sniffle*  
  
Rating: R (for later chapters and language)  
  
Feedback: Thank you, once again, to everyone who reviewed. I'm glad you're all enjoying the story so far. I am considering the pairing suggestions sent my way. Also appreciate the constructive comments. I'm working hard to keep everyone in the fellowship involved in the story, but it isn't easy. There are a LOT of them...lol. I'm also glad some of you liked the portal comment. I really do think that this situation would be killing Buffy. She's the slayer and it just isn't in her to let Gandalf fall, even though she knows he'll rise again. She's used to it being her taking the plunge. As to the rest of the fellowship's reaction when or if they find out what all the sisters know? We'll have to see...lol. THANK YOU AGAIN! You guys keep me writing!   
  
Note: This is LONG chapter and we're finally finishing Moria! Yippee! PLEASE let me know what you think of it! I had much fun writing it. Some actual changes to the Fellowship storyline come into play (though the sisters didn't exactly plan for them too). I hope everything sounds okay. Oh, and we'll see why Willow is called Tasere the Red this chapter...lol...she didn't exactly wake up in Middle Earth the same woman she was in Earth. I'll go more into that later. As always any feedback you can send my way will be deeply appreciated! Hope to hear from you soon!  
  
/ / / / / / / / / /  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
/ / / / / / / / / /  
  
It had begun.   
  
Frodo gave a gasp of shock and the members of the fellowship looked in his direction. He had drawn Sting and it glowed blue.  
  
"Orcs!" Legolas spoke.  
  
Boromir ran for the door. He looked out, but jerked back as several arrows embedded themselves in the wood beside his head. He spun around and began to close the doors. "They have a cave troll." He spoke with dark sarcasm. Aragorn ran forward to help him. They barred the doors with abandoned swords and axes of the fallen dwarves and then moved back to join their companions. All now stood ready for battle, even the hobbits would fight for their lives.  
  
The orcs beat away at the doors cutting through the old wood. Legolas and Aragorn shot through each hole that was revealed and squeals sounded from the other side. Still the hacking went on and finally the doors fell and a stream of orcs poured through. Dawn now joined Legolas and Aragorn as they shot down more of the twisted creatures. Buffy, standing beside Boromir, held her swords ready and waited. The three warriors were talented and they felled many, but the number of foes was not in their favor. As the orcs pushed too close, Buffy gave a bloodthirsty yell and dove into battle. Boromir followed right behind. Aragorn put away his bow and drew Andúril as he moved to join them.   
  
Dawn moved as far out of the crowd as she could manage and continued to pick her targets. With a proficiency born of years of practice she went through her bolts, reloaded, and started again.   
  
Willow tried to stay among the hobbits. She drove her dagger through the throat of one orc, then shoved Merry out of the path of another. Ducking as a sword swung in her direction, Willow threw up a bright light spell to distract her opponent then slit his throat before his vision cleared. A loud crash sounded near the doors and Willow looked over to see Sam trapped as the troll finally made an appearance. "Shit!" She ran in the direction of the hobbit. She knew he was destined to survive, but her heart would not allow her to trust that knowledge. She would never make it in time. It was too far. "BUFFY!"  
  
The slayer's head snapped in the direction of the call. Sam! Troll! Willow's voice echoed in her head. Buffy nodded. On it. She sliced her swords forward and cut two orcs in half before running toward the direction of the troll. She reached it just in time to see Sam scamper between its legs. The beast turned to find its prey, but Buffy shoved her swords through her belt and grabbed the chain swinging from its neck. As it lunged toward Sam, Buffy yanked backward. The troll paused and tried to lunge again, but Aragorn and Boromir grabbed the chain as well and the three warriors pulled the troll backward and away from the terrified hobbit. Sam jerked to his feet and ran off.  
  
Releasing the chain, Buffy pulled back out her swords and dove at the furious creature. She cut at its legs, but it did her little good. The troll reached down and swung at its captors. Buffy was caught first with the blow and thrown away to slam into the wall with a thunk. Aragorn and Boromir still held the chain. Aragorn let go to duck, but Boromir was thrown across the room much in the same way as Buffy.  
  
"SLAYER!" "BUFFY!" The calls rang out at once.  
  
Buffy shook herself from her stupor. Her head still spun, but she pushed the feeling away. She sprang to her feet just as Legolas reached her side. "I'm fine." She assured him. She looked for her younger sister's eyes. Dawn was running in her direction. Buffy shook her head and pointed to the other side of the chamber. "HELP BOROMIR!"  
  
Following Buffy's order without question, Dawn spun and ran back the other way. Planting her feet, she shot an orc through the throat before it could bring down its sword on the shaken warrior of Gondor. A sixth sense for danger had Dawn spinning around, but too late. She braced for the blow, but the orc behind her squealed and flew backward as a sword slammed into it. She looked over to see Aragorn nod in her direction before he ran back toward the troll. Despite the circumstances, Dawn couldn't help but sigh. Then another orc ran at her with sword raised and she snap back into battle.  
  
Willow was looking for Frodo without much luck. He had to be hidden among the pillars, but she couldn't see him. Where was he? The troll would be after him soon. She had to get there. The witch had lost count of how many orcs she cut down mixing magic and metal. Now she fought with not only her blood covered dagger, but a discarded sword as well. She ducked a blow and drove the sword through the throat of her attacker. She didn't pause to stare in horror at her handiwork, she didn't have the time. Jerking the sword free and pushing the corpse aside, the witch continued on.  
  
The troll was busy dealing with Legolas and Buffy. Legolas shot at the beast from a ledge and it tried to swing and throw its chain in the elf's direction. Legolas ducked the chain and continued his attack. Buffy worked to distract the troll from Legolas. She cut at the back of the creatures legs and knees. It screamed and turned to face her. The chain jerked and then swung to wrap itself around a pillar on the ledge. Legolas used the opportunity to climb the chain and jump on the troll's head. As the troll tried to swing its hammer down at Buffy, Legolas shot an arrow into the top of its head. The creature bucked and shook the elf off. Legolas jumped and landed lightly beside the slayer, grabbing her and pulling out of the way as the troll swung its hammer down on their previous location.  
  
"Thanks." Buffy nodded. She jumped back to her feet and grabbed her dropped weapons. Seeing a new wave of orcs pour through the doors she dove back into battle. The elf just shook his head and ran after her.  
  
The troll finally found its target. Swinging its hammer it knocked Aragorn out of the way and advanced on the ringbearer. Frodo dove away and ran to his fallen protector. He shook the future king and tried to wake him. The troll growled and followed. Willow ran in between the two companions and the dark creature. Drawing on her magic she threw up a shield just as the troll's hammer swung down. The hammer knocked against the shield but could not pass through. Willow took deep breaths and focused on holding the spell. Unfortunately she couldn't defend against the orc that ran in from the left and pushed her out of the troll's path. Frantically the witch shoved the orc off and swung down to cut off its head. She turned and ran back toward Frodo, but she was too late.   
  
The look in the hobbit's eyes as the spear thrust against him pushed Willow over the edge. She felt her power swell and the very air around her glowed red. Throwing out her hands a burst of energy flew forth and slammed into the troll knocking it away from Frodo. Willow ran forward and stood protectively before the hobbit. She would not fail again.  
  
The troll tried to resume its course to the ringbearer, but found it blocked by the rest of the companions. Gandalf took up a protective position before Willow. The troll would have to go through both wizard and witch to reach the fallen hobbit. The other hobbits yelled and attacked. Merry and Pippin jumped on the beast and climbed up to its shoulders and head. They tried to cut it with their small swords. Sam hacked at its feet. Buffy came up behind and stabbed at its back. Gimli swung his axe over and over again into the troll's side while trying to watch out for Merry and Pippin if they should fall or be thrown. Dawn had run out of arrows and stood back now with her short sword in case she was needed. Boromir stood beside her. Legolas held his bow and looked for the right shot.   
  
The troll swung the hobbits away and knocked Gimli aside. It turned and finally the Elven Prince released his arrow. The arrow pierced the beast's throat and it gave out another cry of pain. Then it stumbled drunkenly backward in Buffy's direction. It swung out one last time wildly toward the slayer. Buffy tried to dodge, but she had no room. The hammer came flying down. Buffy felt herself shoved aside and watched in horror as the hammer caught Legolas in the side instead. The elf was tossed through the air and slammed with a sick thud against a pillar before falling motionless to the floor.  
  
"LEGOLAS!" Buffy sprang desperately to her feet and ran for the fallen elf. "WILLOW HELP!"  
  
The troll now dead and the orcs seemingly held off for the time being, the fellowship looked around them in shock.   
  
"WILLOW NOW!" Buffy called again as she slid to her knees and pulled the elf to her.  
  
Willow shot a torn look between her sister and the fallen ringbearer. "But..."  
  
"He's fine, Willow, and you know it! Legolas isn't! GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!"  
  
Her words snapped the witch from her stupor. She ran for her sister and the injured Prince. Dawn was right behind her. The other companions knew not which way to turn. Which comrade should they look to?  
  
Buffy was shaking and tears streamed her cheeks. She reached out to stroke the elf's face. "Why? Why did you do that? You stupid elf! I would've been fine!"  
  
Legolas' eyes slid slightly open and he looked up at her. "Slayer...Buffy..."  
  
"Don't talk!" She told him desperately as she continued to stroke his cheek. "Just hold on. Will's gonna fix it. She's coming. Will's gonna fix it."  
  
The Prince coughed and blood dripped from his mouth. "You...you are well?"   
  
"No! I am damn well not well!" Buffy screamed at him. "Don't you dare die on me you pointy-eared bastard! I will follow you into the afterlife just to kick your stupid ass! Hang on!"  
  
"Let me see him." Willow told Buffy quickly as she reached her sister's side. She pulled on her magic once again and looked at the elf inside and out for the extent of his injuries. The witch's breath quickened as she looked back to the slayer with concerned eyes. "Buffy...he's...there's internal bleeding..."  
  
A growl escaped Buffy's throat and her eyes glazed over with something desperate and primal. "FIX HIM! Use the fucking magic, bend any rules you have to, but FIX HIM NOW!"  
  
Her eyes darkening with determination, Willow nodded. She looked back over her shoulder at their younger sister. "Move back, Dawnie. I need room."  
  
Dawn's eyes widened in fear. "Are you sure? You know, maybe you shouldn't..."  
  
"I'll be fine." Willow told her calmly. "We have to save him, Dawnie. No interfering, remember? He has to live."  
  
Reluctantly, Dawn moved away to give her sister room.  
  
Taking deep focused breaths, Willow pulled on her magic. She pulled more deeply than she had in six years. She looked back through her memories. She found the one she sought. The feeling, the power, the magic as she removed the bullet from Buffy and wove the slayer's flesh and organs back together as they should be. She created the feeling again, she pulled the power through her, then she held her hands over the broken body of the Elven Prince. Willow glowed bright red...her hair, her eyes, the air around her. She molded the power and magic to her will. She pushed it into the elf and began to repair the damage she found. Slowly and careful she restored his organs and flesh to their previous state. Finally her work complete, the witch slumped backward and the red glow faded away.  
  
"Willow!" Dawn rushed forward again to catch her sister.   
  
Willow shook her head. "I'm fine, Dawnie, just a little pooped." She pushed away her fatigue and sat back up. Then her eyes sought Buffy's.  
  
Buffy nodded through her tears. "Thanks. I...I know I shouldn't have..."  
  
"Pfft." Willow rolled her eyes playfully but both of the other women could see how weary she was. "What are sisters for? Besides, you were right. He wasn't supposed to die." The witch tried to stand and swayed slightly until Dawn caught her. Willow shook her head to try to clear it. "Just don't ask me to do anymore spells for a while. I couldn't float a pencil at the moment."  
  
"Right." Dawn nodded. "No more spells for at least a month."  
  
Willow frowned. "I don't think it will take that long."  
  
Dawn shrugged unconcerned. "We'll be in Lothlorien. What would we need spells for?"  
  
Willow nodded. "Good point."  
  
Buffy ignored her sisters' chatter. She knew they were just trying to reassure each other that everything would be okay. She understood that need, but she had other concerns. Lifting her hand, Buffy wiped away her tears before reaching down to stroke her companion's face again.   
  
Legolas' eyes slid open and began to clear. He frowned for a moment before sitting up and removing his head from Buffy's lap. Then he looked down at himself amazed. "Buffy?" He searched her eyes for answers.  
  
With a furious growl, Buffy reached out and hit him upside the head. She watched satisfied as he grunted in pain and rubbed at the abused fresh. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"  
  
The elf frowned. "I..."  
  
"Don't you EVER do something that STUPID again! I am more than capable of taking care of myself, you pointy-eared idiot!" She jumped to her feet, but leaned back down to hiss at him. "And the name is SLAYER!" Spinning on her heel, Buffy stormed past Willow, Dawn, Boromir, and Gimli to go check on the ringbearer on the other side of the room. They had to get out of here soon. The orcs and the Balrog were still coming.  
  
Frodo was still on the ground and surrounded by the hobbits, Aragorn, and Gandalf. The wizard looked up at Buffy as she approached. "He'll be fine. He was..."  
  
"Wearing mithril, yeah I know." Buffy cut him off. "We have to move...now. We can't stay here. Get him up and let's go."  
  
Gandalf nodded and stood quickly. He and Aragorn helped the hobbit to his feet.  
  
"And Legolas?" Aragorn asked urgently. Now that they knew Frodo was well the ranger began to worry for their other fallen comrade.  
  
"Is an idiot." Buffy told him bluntly. She pushed past them and headed for the back door to the room. Glancing out, the slayer checked for orcs. "Looks clear so far, but it won't stay that way for long."  
  
Aragorn frowned after the slayer. "Legolas..."  
  
"I am well." The elf assured him as he, Dawn, Boromir, Gimli, and Willow reached the other half of their group. Legolas and Boromir were both helping to support the exhausted Willow. "Tasere used her power to heal me. Unfortunately she has exhausted herself in the process."  
  
Gandalf frowned at the witch. "This could prove fatal. We must move quickly."  
  
"I will carry her." Boromir told the wizard calmly. He reached down and picked Willow up into his arms. "Let us go."  
  
Dawn beamed at the man of Gondor. Gandalf nodded. "Very well." He turned again toward the backdoor and Buffy. "Arato?"  
  
"Still clear, let's move."   
  
"To the bridge of Khazad-dûm!" Gandalf led the way out the door and the fellowship hurried behind him. They found themselves in another vast hall. As they attempted to cross orcs and goblins seemed to pour from every crack in the stone and even from the ceiling itself. They pushed forward but were quickly surrounded by an army of dark creatures. The company formed a circle and faced their foes. All hope of escape fled. They would make their final stand.  
  
BOOM!  
  
The sound rang out again and a light appeared at the far end of the hall. As it moved forward even the orcs and goblins flinched back in fear and began to fade back into the shadows.  
  
Buffy grimaced. "Here comes the fun."  
  
Willow gasped from her position in Boromir's arms. "Evil...dark...very very evil."  
  
The companions stood frozen by terror.   
  
"A creature of shadow and flame." Dawn mumbled.  
  
Gandalf seemed to shrink. He turned his weary eyes on the sisters. They stared back at him with pain and regret. Then drawing himself back up, Gandalf spoke. "A Balrog...a demon of the ancient world. Fly! This foe is beyond any of you. You must cross the bridge!"  
  
And they ran on again with Gandalf at the rear. They reached a set of broken stairs and there progress was slowed as they had to jump it carefully. Legolas jumped first with Buffy right behind. Gandalf jumped next and then Dawn. Boromir and Aragorn tossed Merry, Pippin, and Sam across, but Gimli refused their assistance and jumped himself. He almost fell, but Legolas caught him and pulled the protesting dwarf up by his long beard. Boromir jumped next with Willow held securely in his arms and all that remained were Aragorn and Frodo. Tragedy seemed destined to take them as the steps began to crumble away, but Aragorn remained calm and with some quick thinking swayed the rock toward the other members of the fellowship and he and Frodo jumped to safety.  
  
Finally they reached the bridge. It was narrow and not particularly reassuring. They hurried across one by one to the other side. Then the Balrog rounded the corner and revealed itself. The company gasped. It was fire and shadow and evil poured off it in waves. It could have been the shape of a man, but larger with wings sprung from its back and a whip of fire in its hand.   
  
"Gandalf!" Frodo gasped and the rest of the fellowship realized the wizard remained standing in the center of the bridge facing the demon.   
  
"You cannot pass." Gandalf commanded. "I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. You cannot pass. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udûn. Go back to the Shadow! You cannot pass."  
  
The Balrog did not answer but from the shadow appeared a red glowing sword. The demon struck at the wizard, but Gandalf met the blow with his sword Glamdring. The clash of metal sounded and there was a bright flash of white fire. The demon's sword shattered into molten fragments. The wizard swayed for a moment, but then stood tall and still again. "You cannot pass!"  
  
With a bound the Balrog leap fully upon the bridge with his whip drawn. Aragorn and Boromir gave their battle cries and ran back to help the wizard. Gandalf lifted his staff and brought it down with a mighty blow against the bridge before him. The staff broke asunder and fell from the wizard's hand. A huge flame of white fire sprung up. The bridge cracked and then crumbled away beneath the Balrog's feet. With a horrible cry it fell down into the darkness below. But even as it fell the demon swung its whip and the throngs wrapped about the wizard's knees and drug him to the brink. He staggered and fell, grasped vainly at the stone, and slid into the abyss. "Fly, you fools!" He cried and was gone.  
  
The fellowship stood frozen in grief and shock, but finally Aragorn snapped from it and took command. He faced them. "Come, I will lead you now!" He called. "We must obey his last command. Follow me!"  
  
Buffy grabbed Merry and Pippin, Legolas grabbed Sam, and Aragorn held Frodo. Boromir still carried Willow while Dawn and Gimli ran behind them. They hurried up the stairs and into another passage. They dared not pause or slow, but continued running until they saw the shimmer of sunlight coming through the doors to the exit. A few orcs stood guard, but they were quickly dispatched and then the members of the fellowship were outside and free of Moria at last. The sun shown down on their faces, but they could not enjoy it for their shock melted away and grief finally overcame them. They wept long, some standing and silent, others cast upon the ground. The sisters tried to comfort and sooth, but they had a deep grief of their own...a grief full of doubt and shame. The path through Moria came with too high a price.   
  
/ / / / / / / / / /  
  
End of Chapter  
  
/ / / / / / / / / /  
  
Well? FEEDBACK? Pretty Please?  
  
Ring Red 


	9. Chapter Nine

Title: Miles to Go  
  
By: Ring Red  
  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! *sniffle*  
  
Rating: R (for later chapters and language)  
  
Feedback: Sorry, but I don't have time to reply to my replies this chapter! If I did then I would have to wait until later to post the chapter. I'll make up for it next chapter I promise! THANK YOU to everyone who did reply! PLEASE continue to do so and know how much I appreciate you! I just am in a really big hurry today...lol...and thought you might like some more to read. Hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think! Your feedback definitely keeps me going. I was really thrilled with all the comments on the last chapter!   
  
THANKS AGAIN! And I promise to try to find more time to reply next time!  
  
Note: This is sort of a transitional chapter, not much action, but I hope you like it anyway! We're finally getting to Lorien...Yay!  
  
  
  
/ / / / / / / / / /  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
/ / / / / / / / / /  
  
Far too soon, Aragorn insisted they resume their journey. His grief still cut deep, but he knew to remain would be folly. The three sisters supported his decision when several of the other companions protested. Reluctantly the company resumed the course Gandalf had laid out for them. Her guilt weighing down upon her, Buffy now chose to stick close with Aragorn and aide him where she could. She more than anyone understood the burden of leadership and the shadow of grief he marched under.  
  
Willow, once again, kept closely to the ringbearer and his Sam. Dawn trudged along beside them and fought to brighten their spirits as best she could, but it was a losing battle. Still she pushed on. It was not in her nature to give up when faced with hard times.  
  
"Oh god, Wills, Buffy's gonna freak." Dawn teased at one point. She and Willow had pretty much reverted to calling their sister by her true name even around the other members of the fellowship. Shared battles, pain, and grief from Moria bound the companions together now. There was no reason for continued secrecy.  
  
Willow read the twinkle in Dawn's eyes and threw her a small smile. "Why?"  
  
Dawn grinned. "We're headed for Lothlorien. Can't you just imagine Buffy in the middle of all those elves? We'll be lucky if she doesn't kill someone."  
  
Willow snickered at their old joke. Buffy's aversion to the Firstborn was still a point of amusement even though it didn't truly apply anymore. "Should make things more interesting."  
  
Frodo and Sam looked to the sisters. Frodo spoke. "Does Slayer dislike the elves for some reason?"  
  
"And how." Dawn nodded.  
  
The air lightened around them as they considered this more amusing topic. Willow sought to explain. "Buffy and the elves of Mirkwood have...a slight difference of opinion."  
  
Legolas gave a very uncharacteristic snort from his position some five feet behind them.  
  
Ignoring the snort, Dawn smiled. "Yep, they think Buffy, Will, and I shouldn't live in their forest and Buffy thinks they should all take a long walk off a short pier."  
  
Willow giggled and Frodo smiled slightly. "Do you truly believe this will prove a problem once we reach Lothlorien?"  
  
"Nah." Dawn shook her head with mock seriousness. "Buffy won't actually kill any of them...she'll just maim them a little."  
  
Frodo laughed lightly and both Willow and Dawn were thrilled. Sam, on the other hand, now looked concerned. "Maim them, you say? But..."  
  
"She's just joking, Sam." Willow assured the frowning hobbit. "Buffy will play nice. She didn't kill anyone in Rivendell, now did she? Besides," Willow mused, "I wouldn't be surprised if Lorien changed Buffy's views of the Firstborn considerably."  
  
Dawn lifted a brow. "You think?"  
  
Willow grinned mischievously and nodded. "Oh yeah. I could always tell Buffy was fascinated with the elves before we actually landed in Middle-Earth. She always loved the Rivendell and Lorien stuff in the movies. She just got her feelings hurt by our not-so-warm reception in Mirkwood."  
  
The hobbits were confused by much of the sisters' speech, but didn't want to push for an explanation and interrupt.  
  
"Maybe." Dawn sounded doubtful.  
  
"I'm telling you, Dawnie," Willow smirked, "let these elves be nice and respectful and Buffy will be an elf-lover all over again."  
  
Dawn looked thoughtfully at her redheaded sister and the twinkle in her eyes. Then Dawn's eyes widened. "You think Buffy's in for some Elven smoochies!"  
  
Willow's smirk just grew. "Do you remember Haldir?"  
  
A huge smile curved Dawn's lips. "Oh, hell yes, I remember Haldir." She paused thoughtfully. "Haldir and Buffy, though? I don't know." She bit her lip. "I always thought she'd go more for the Imladris twins myself. All that long dark hair and soulful blue-eyed goodness..."  
  
"Pfft." Willow waved that suggestion aside. "Not a chance. Haldir all the way. Besides, most all of the elves have blue eyes, Dawnie."  
  
"Yeah, but not beautiful long silky brown hair." Dawn reminded her. "Buffy's always liked brunettes. Hello, Angel!"  
  
Willow rolled her eyes playfully. "Hello, Spike!"  
  
Dawn smirked. "That was not his natural hair color."  
  
Willow pouted. "I still say Haldir."  
  
Dawn's smirk turned evil. "Wanna bet on it?"  
  
Willow frowned thoughtfully before nodding and looking over to meet her sister's twinkling eyes. "You're on. My brand new crossbow says Buffy goes totally lustbunny for Haldir."  
  
Dawn nodded back. "That Celtic dagger of mine you've always wanted says Buffy jumps one, or both, of the twins."  
  
"Both?" Frodo gasped out shocked.  
  
The sisters now remembered the presence of their companions. Frodo and Sam looked shocked, embarrassed, and slightly horrified...but they didn't look defeated and that was a definite improvement.  
  
The sisters shared a glance and burst into giggles. They heard a sound of disgust from behind them and watched as the Prince of Mirkwood pushed past and jogged to catch up with Aragorn and Buffy at the front of the company. That just set them off laughing again.  
  
/ / / / / / / / / /  
  
"Stay close, young Hobbits." Gimli spoke in a whisper. "They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods. An elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell, and are never seen again."  
  
Willow and Dawn shared a smirk. Gimli had obviously decided to have a little fun at the hobbits expense. If this played out true to form then he would get his own back soon enough.  
  
The hobbits shivered and took a few steps closer to Willow and Dawn. The sisters patted their four little friends' shoulders in reassurance and kept walking.  
  
Gimli smiled at their reaction before he continued speaking boldly. "Well, here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox." His mouth opened to continue his boast, but an arrow appeared right in front of his face. The dwarf snapped his mouth shut and froze. The other companions found themselves in similar situations. They were surrounded by Elven archers.   
  
Willow considered throwing up a shielding spell just in case, but she was still feeling weak from healing Legolas and it really wasn't needed anyway. She just smiled sweetly at her particular elf instead and waited for the scene to play out.  
  
At the front of the company, Buffy barely contained the impulse to shove the arrow out of her face and beat the ass of the elf holding it. What was it with these pointy-eared freaks and arrows anyway? Legolas obviously correctly read her irritation because he placed a hand on her shoulder in reassurance. Buffy looked down at the hand in surprise and more than a little dismay. She WAS reassured. Why was she reassured?   
  
"The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." The voice was cool and arrogant. If fit the elf that stepped forward perfectly. As characteristic of much of his race, he had long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes, but something made this elf stand out. He was definitely a cut above the rest and he knew it.  
  
A wide grin curved Willow's lips and she looked in her little sister's direction. Dawn just rolled her eyes unimpressed.  
  
The blonde elf was obviously in charge and asked that Legolas and Frodo climb up into a tree with him to a talan (or platform) so they could discuss what was to be done with the fellowship. Legolas and Frodo agreed and a rope ladder was lowered down. The strange blonde elf climbed quickly out of sight, Legolas, Frodo and an uninvited Sam followed after.  
  
Once upon the talan the blonde elf welcomed them speaking haltingly. He then introduced himself as Haldir and the two elves behind him as his brothers Rúmil and Orophin. He excused their silence by explaining that most of his people knew little Westron. Fortunately, Haldir had traveled beyond the Golden Wood and though rusty in practice he did understand the Common Tongue. The elf then continued to explain that word of the fellowship's journey had reached them by way of the messengers of Elrond. "And since you come with an Elf of our kindred, we are willing to befriend you, as Elrond asked; though it is not our custom to lead strangers through our land. But you must stay here tonight. How many are you?"  
  
"Eleven," said Legolas. "Myself, four hobbits, three women; and two men, one of whom, Aragorn, is an Elf-friend of the folk of Westernesse."  
  
"The name of Aragorn son of Arathorn is known in Lorien," said Haldir, "and he has the favor of the Lady. All then is well. But what of the three women that travel with your company? Surely this quest is no place for them?"  
  
Legolas paused so Frodo and Sam spoke up in his stead. "They are great warriors."  
  
Haldir looked to Legolas. The Prince nodded. "The three sisters were chosen by our guide to accompany us on this journey. They have fought well beside us thus far and are set to follow our course to its destined end."  
  
The other elf's eyebrows raised and his eyes sparked with interest. Legolas watched him warily.  
  
"You have spoken only of ten companions." Haldir finally drew back to the topic at hand.  
  
"The eleventh is a dwarf," said Legolas.  
  
Haldir did not like this news. It took much convincing for the dwarf to be allowed to continue with the party and only then if Legolas would claim responsibility for him and he could be blindfolded at a later point to hide their path to Caras Galadhon. It was finally agreed upon and Haldir nodded. "But now we must debate no longer. Your folk must not remain on the ground. We have been keeping watch on the rivers, ever since we saw a great troop of Orcs going north toward Moria, along the skirts of the mountains, many days ago. If you have indeed come from Moria, the peril cannot be far behind. Tomorrow early you must go on."  
  
"The four hobbits and three women may climb up here and stay with us...we do not fear them. There is another talan in the next tree. There the others may take refuge. You, Legolas, must answer to us for them. Call us, if anything is amiss!"  
  
The Prince of Mirkwood did not like this news. He frowned. "The hobbits I will send up, but the sisters should remain with the rest of our company."  
  
Haldir's brows lifted again. "Do you trust us not, Elf kin?"  
  
Frodo and Sam both shot Legolas alarmed looks. It would not do to offend the Lorien elves.  
  
Reluctantly, Legolas backed down. "I shall put the question to the sisters. They will rest where they choose."  
  
Haldir nodded his agreement with this decision. "Very well. Send those agreed upon up the ladder. We will await them."  
  
Frodo and Sam eyed the Prince curiously. He ignored their interest and nodded to Haldir before descending the ladder once again. The fellowship looked to him for answers when he reached the ground. "We will rest in the trees tonight. Merry and Pippin are to join Frodo and Sam with the Lorien elves. Myself, Aragorn, Boromir, and Gimli are to take another talan in the next tree."  
  
Buffy's frowned. "And what about us? We ground bound?"  
  
Legolas shook his head and eyed the slayer broodingly. "The choice of resting place is yours. You may join the hobbits and my kin or remain with the rest of our company."  
  
"Oh-kay," Buffy shrugged and looked to her sisters. "What ya think? Personally, I could care less."  
  
Dawn shrugged. "Doesn't really matter, does it?"  
  
Willow frowned. "I'd like to stay close to the hobbits. I know we can trust the elves, but...I'd just feel better."  
  
Buffy nodded. "Guess that means we bunk with the pointy-eared pests."  
  
Dawn shot Buffy a hesitant look. "It might be best if you didn't call them that. You know, in the interest of getting off on the right foot and all."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "They shoved arrows in my face, Dawn. Have you forgotten how not fond I am of that welcome?" The slayer waved goodnight to the rest of their companions and walked over to grab the rope latter. She quickly ascended with Merry, Pippin, Dawn, and Willow behind her. When she reached the top she looked the elves over with guarded eyes. They were definitely hotties...too bad they were elves. "We're supposed to bunk here?"  
  
Haldir smiled and eyed the three female warriors with appreciation. "Yes, milady, if it is your wish to do so. I am Haldir and these are my brothers Rúmil and Orophin." He pointed to each brother. "May I request your name?"  
  
Buffy shrugged finding herself curiously shy. She wasn't accustomed to such a welcome by elves. "I'm Slayer...or some call me Arato. These are my sisters Tasere and Aara." She pointed to Willow and Dawn.  
  
Haldir smiled and bowed gallantly. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lady Arato." He turned to Willow and Dawn in turn. "Lady Tasere. Lady Aara."  
  
Buffy found herself smiling back at him widely. Maybe not all elves were so bad after all.   
  
Spotting the dreamy expression on the slayer's face, Willow shot her youngest sister a triumphant smile. That Celtic dagger was so hers. Dawn just rolled her eyes in reply. The game wasn't over yet.  
  
In the other talan the remaining members of the fellowship tried to get comfortable. Aragorn noticed the odd expression on their Elven companion's face. "What troubles you, Legolas?"  
  
Boromir snorted. He had his own ideas of what troubled the Prince and he wished him luck with that one. It would not be an easy path.   
  
Gimli had obviously caught on as well. He grinned at the ranger. "I do believe the princling worries over our three sisters. Tis the first night this week that he rests more than five feet's distance from them."  
  
"Surely you know the elves will protect them should any danger befall them during the night?" Aragorn sought to reassure the Prince.  
  
Still Legolas remained silent.  
  
Gimli smirked and leaned back onto his pallet. "Aye, but who will protect them from the elves?" The Prince glared hard in the dwarf's direction.  
  
Boromir snorted again. "Or more importantly, who will protect the elves from them?"  
  
Aragorn and Gimli could not help but agree with that sentiment. Legolas kept his own council.  
  
/ / / / / / / / / /  
  
End of Chapter  
  
/ / / / / / / / / /  
  
Well? FEEDBACK? Pretty Please?  
  
Ring Red 


	10. Chapter Ten

Title: Miles to Go  
  
By: Ring Red  
  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! *sniffle*  
  
Rating: R (for later chapters and language)  
  
Feedback: Thank you everyone who reviewed! I promised to do better this chapter and I will...so here goes! I'm glad everyone seems to be enjoying the bet idea and jealous Legolas - expect to see more of both in the next few chapters. Willow and Dawn are both going to jump into that bet. They both want to win and they're not adverse to nudging Buffy in their direction. At this point Buffy just likes Haldir (and not in a sexual way really) because he was nice to her. The Mirkwood Elves made a horrible impression on Buffy, then when she arrived in Rivendell the Elves there were curious, but kinda distant for a while. Buffy is not used to Elves just meeting her and being nice immediately. Since Buffy isn't being openly hostile toward Haldir and his brothers (which is her normal reaction to Elves) Legolas is going to read too much into her behavior. He overheard her sisters' opinions and now he's getting a little paranoid. Friendly Buffy does not necessarily mean Smitten Buffy, but Legolas doesn't get that. As for if more than friendly might come into play later? We'll see. Haldir can be awful cute and charming...  
  
I got a few comments on whether the sisters will save Boromir and Haldir (if he shows up at Helms Deep). I can only say 'wait and see' at this point, but the Gandalf situation is quite different from those two. Gandalf will be back and the sisters know that. Gandalf had to fall or he never would've become White and that could've changed the outcome of the war. I'm not saying that they CAN save Boromir or Haldir even if they want to, but I don't know that they're capable of just letting them die.  
  
AND...I'm still getting favorable comments about Dawn. YAY! I like my Dawn. I'm glad you do too! She's not going anywhere...lol...  
  
Well, that's that. THANK YOU for the great reviews! PLEASE send more my way! You totally keep me going! This chapter is a little shorter than usual, but that's because I split a really long chapter in half to post it...lol...hope you like it anyway. Keep sending me feedback and I'll try to keep the chapters coming.  
  
And on to the story...  
  
/ / / / / / / / / /  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
/ / / / / / / / / /  
  
The next morning the three sisters and the hobbits were reunited with the rest of their companions. Buffy walked over to join Aragorn and Legolas. "The orcs that were after us came through during the night. Did you hear?"  
  
Legolas nodded. "It was during my watch that they passed beneath us."  
  
"Haldir says they'll be taken care of by more of the Elves." Buffy told them. "Orophin went back to warn their people so it should be all good."  
  
Aragorn looked at the slayer curiously. "You are getting along well with Haldir and his brothers then?"  
  
Buffy nodded eagerly. "Oh yeah, Haldir is totally cool. He's going to tell me and Will and Dawnie all about Lothlorien today while he leads us through it. Then he wants to hear about Sunnydale and our world." She smiled as she turned and waved happily at Haldir where he stood talking with his remaining brother. The marchwarden returned her smile and nodded back. Buffy looked back at Aragorn and Legolas. "I'm gonna go help Will and Dawnie get ready. Haldir says we need to get moving soon." She skipped off to her sisters.  
  
"There, Legolas, you see," Aragorn told the Prince calmly, "your worry was for naught. All is well. Indeed, the courtesy and manners of the Lorien Elves may yet break even Slayer of her aversion to your people." He patted the Elf on the back.  
  
Legolas shot the ranger a dark look before he quickly schooled his expression back to neutrality. "We must prepare to leave. We would not wish to keep Haldir waiting." He walked away.  
  
Aragorn frowned after him confused. Boromir, having overheard the conversation between the ranger and the Elf, just shook his head and shot the ranger a sympathetic look as he walked past.  
  
Shortly thereafter the company set out on their march again with Haldir and Rúmil leading the way. The three sisters walked at the front for a change and as promised Haldir regaled them with facts and stories about his people. Legolas walked behind the merry group and remained silent. Buffy frowned back at him. The Prince hadn't sniped at her once today. What was his problem? She quickly dismissed the thought from her mind. What did she care what his problem was? He was just a pointy-eared pest, after all. Yes, she was coming to realize that maybe not all people of the pointy-eared persuasion were without their good qualities and they were unfailingly yummy to look at, but...well that didn't apply to her Elven nemesis. He was different. Okay, so he might not be all that different on the yummy front, but...  
  
Buffy snapped herself from that line of thought. She did not even want to contemplate that line of thought. That line of thought led to all kinds of badness. The slayer pointedly made herself tune back in to Haldir's current story about their surroundings. These guys really did spend a lot of time thinking about trees, didn't they?  
  
After a few hours of travel the company reached the river Celebrant. Haldir explained that they would have to cross it. He then called to another Elf hidden on the other side who came forward with some rope. With three pieces of rope and some creative tying the fellowship were able to maneuver their way across the rushing water below. When they all had their feet down on solid ground again the real trouble began. It was time to blindfold Gimli.   
  
"The agreement was made without my consent." The dwarf told them. "I will not walk blindfold, like a beggar or a prisoner. I am no more likely to betray you than Legolas, or any other of my companions."  
  
Haldir stood firm and things almost turned ugly when Gimli reached for his ax and the Elves their bows. Legolas grumbled about the stiff necks of dwarves. Thankfully Aragorn suggested they all go blindfolded instead. It was not fair to make only Gimli walk blindfolded, the entire company would join him. Legolas was less happy with this arrangement, but Aragorn commented on the stiff necks of Elves and the Prince reluctantly agreed. Haldir pulled out the strips of cloth and blindfolded everyone.  
  
Buffy sighed as she walked carefully forward through the artificial darkness. They all walked single-file now and Buffy had her hand on Dawn's shoulder before her while Legolas rested his on Buffy's from behind. The darkness wasn't alarming so much as annoying to the slayer. She'd spent countless days training with Giles in just such a condition in the past. Still, when you could not interest yourself with your surroundings you had to focus on other things and for Buffy those things were not of the good. Her other senses were already on alert to compensate for the lack of sight and this brought disturbing new problems into play. Problems like how warm and right Legolas' hand felt on her shoulder. Just the knowledge of whom the hand belonged to made the skin beneath her tunic tingle and butterflies flutter in her stomach.   
  
What was wrong with her? Damn it! She was not attracted to the pointy-eared pest! She could just picture the smug look on his heart-wrenchingly perfect face if he even imagined she might want him. Those beautiful blue eyes of his glowing with satisfaction and awareness, his lips tilted up at the corners in that adorable way they did whenever he scored a particularly good barb against her, that arrogant strut in his step as he walked forward to stop just a little too close for comfort and lift his hand to trace her lips with his fingertips as she trembled in anticipation...BAD BAD BAD! Oh, this was so not of the good. Must think of something besides yummy Elf with his hand on shoulder... "So, Haldir, tell me more about these trees."  
  
The hand on Buffy's shoulder tightened for a moment before relaxing once again...and was it her imagination or did Legolas just growl?  
  
When the company settled down that night they slept in the order that they marched and remained blindfolded. Buffy made herself as comfortable as possible beside Dawn and tried to forget Legolas lay not two feet from the left of her pallet. Haldir unwittingly helped with this dilemma when he requested to hear of the three sisters' world. The hobbits and Gimli seconded his request and begged that they pick back up with the stories they abandoned before entering the mines of Moria. Aragorn and Legolas were interested as well for they now knew the tales were based in truth.  
  
"Okay," Willow sighed, "where did we leave off?"  
  
Dawn frowned. "Right before Bu...I mean, right before Slayer died, right?"  
  
"Died?" Merry and Pippin squeaked.  
  
Buffy grinned. "Yep, and that was just the first time I died. I'm up to what - three now, Wills?"  
  
"Yep," Willow smirked, "you've got Dawn and I beat by two."  
  
The four hobbits began to ask questions all at once. Gimli cut them off. "Woulda ya just continue with your tale now lassies?"  
  
"Sure, Gim," Buffy said. "Anyway, I guess that picks up right before the big dance. It was this huge deal at school and everyone wanted to go. I was no exception. Sure, I was the Slayer, but I was still a sixteen-year-old girl. I wanted to dress up and look pretty and dance with hot guys...or one particular room temperature guy at any rate."  
  
Dawn giggled and put on her best dreamy voice. "Angel..." Willow joined Dawn's giggles.   
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and reached over blindly to whap them both. "But there was one small glitch in my plans..." She let her words trail off.  
  
"Well?" Merry questioned. "What glitch?" Pippin echoed. "What's a glitch?" Sam whispered to Frodo.  
  
Buffy grinned. "I was destined to die that night and dying was not really high up on my 'fun-things-to-do' list." It amazed the slayer that she could talk about the Master so calmly now. For so long the memory had haunted her, but now? She was honestly over it. Realizing that was like a weight lifting from her shoulders. "Wanna pick up there, Wills?"  
  
"Sure," the witch answered. "So, it really all started with an earthquake. One thing you should note for future reference is that an earthquake in Sunnydale always means the end of the world. It's like - a rule."  
  
Buffy and Dawn chuckled. "She's completely serious, too." Buffy told them.  
  
"Of course." Willow sounded affronted at the thought that any of their companions could doubt her. "But back to the story - there was an earthquake one night while we were at the Bronze. We didn't think anything of it at the time, because we didn't yet know of the afore-mentioned rule. To us it just meant that the Bronze would probably have a 'Pre-Earthquake Cleanup' party and a 'Post-Earthquake-Cleanup' party which meant cheaper drinks." (Buffy snorted her agreement) "To Giles this earthquake meant something entirely different - it meant the beginning of a prophecy that ended with the death of the Slayer, the release of the Master, and the opening of the Hellmouth." Willow nudged Dawn.  
  
The youngest sister picked up the story. "Yeah, so Buffy's hoping Angel shows up at the dance (Buffy whapped Dawn again), Xander's trying to get up the nerve to ask Buffy himself, and Willow's pining for Xander to ask her instead (Willow whapped Dawn), while Giles is wigging over impending doom. Buffy finally let Xander down gently and headed off to the library. Unfortunately she walked in right as Giles and Angel were talking about her destiny to croak (Both Buffy and Willow whapped Dawn)." Dawn paused to laugh and whap both of her sisters. "And Buffy upon hearing this delightful news promptly freaks."  
  
Buffy snorted. "Yeah, cause hearing some old book says you're going to die is such a soothing revelation."  
  
"Please," Dawn drawled, "name a book that doesn't say you're going to die."  
  
Willow giggled. "She has a point."  
  
"ANYWAY," Buffy picked back up the tale. "I didn't take the news well. I told Giles I quit being the Slayer and - I might have chunked a few books at his head."  
  
Willow giggled again. "Poor Giles. First you threw his precious books and then you knocked him out before going off to meet the Master."  
  
Buffy frowned and pouted before she realized no one could see it. "Hey, it was a very emotional time."  
  
Dawn snorted. "Personally, I think you just had PMS." Buffy reached over to whap her again. Sam whispered to Frodo. "What's PMS?" This had the three sisters giggling again.  
  
Roughly twenty minutes later the sisters were finishing up their story.   
  
"So, basically it turned out to be a pretty good night in Sunnydale." Buffy sighed. "Xander and I defeated death, I kicked the Master's ass, the Scoobies got to party hard at the dance, and EVERYONE loved my dress."  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes beneath her blindfold. "I think saving the world should be in that list somewhere - preferably before your dress."  
  
Buffy frowned. "It was an awesome dress."  
  
"It was." Willow agreed. "Even the Master liked that dress."  
  
Pippin spoke up and his voice was teasing. "You mean Slayer actually wore a dress? I cannot imagine. What about you Merry?"  
  
"Nope." Merry agreed. "Not even in my wildest moments."  
  
Buffy smirked. "You have wild moments?" Several of the companions muffled laughter.   
  
"Hey," Pippin jumped in to defend his friend. "There's more to us hobbits than meets the eye." The companions all burst into laughter, then calmed themselves and assured Pippin that they believed him.  
  
The group grew sleepy and fell silent. Haldir spoke softly. "Your world sounds - interesting, Slayer." Buffy realized that she'd completely forgotten the presence of the Lorien Elves while they told their story. She turned her head in the direction of his voice. "Interesting is one word."  
  
The marchwarden sounded thoughtful. "You have carried much weight for one so young in years and yet you continue to survive and embrace life. Warriors with such courage and perseverance are rare indeed."  
  
Buffy frowned. Haldir, it seemed, was not fooled by their light tone and teasing. He understood, as the hobbits could not, just how horrifying that episode had been when it actually happened. Buffy shook her head. "Nope. I'm just stubborn. I refuse to let them win."  
  
"In what way?" Legolas spoke for the first time in hours.  
  
She considered how to explain. "If I break, if I lay down and just quit then they win. I've almost done just that a few times in my life. Thankfully I had the best friends in any world there to pick me back up." Buffy felt Willow reach over and take her hand. Dawn clasped hers on top. Buffy smiled and continued. "But if I fight and keep going, even if I die in the process, then they'll never really beat me. I am the Slayer. I am a champion for the Light. If I'm going down then it will damn well be fighting and I'm taking as many of them as I can down with me."  
  
"And we'll be right beside you." There were tears in Willow's voice.  
  
Buffy smiled and felt her own eyes sting. "You always have been, Will. Don't you know that?" Willow dove over to hug Buffy tightly and then Dawn squeezed in. The youngest sister sniffled. "I'm in it too now, Buffy." Buffy nodded. "I know, Dawnie."  
  
"We'll all be there lassie." Gimli's voice was gruff with emotion. "You're not fighting this war alone."  
  
"Aye," Aragorn agreed. "This is not even your war, Slayer, but we are proud to have you and your sisters by our side."  
  
Boromir snorted obviously trying to lighten the mood. "I almost find myself feeling sorry for the orcs."  
  
The members of the company chuckled.  
  
Willow and Dawn settled onto their own pallets and Buffy sighed and leaned back. She froze as she felt a warm hand clasp hers gently. A reluctant smile tugged at her lips and she squeezed Legolas' hand back before releasing it. Speaking up and actively declaring his feelings like Gimli and Aragorn obviously asked too much of the Elf. Still, it was the thought that counted, right? Then she frowned. Of course, now she was back to being uber-aware of the Elven hotness laying less than two feet from her. Damn, it was going to be a long night.  
  
/ / / / / / / / / /  
  
End of Chapter  
  
/ / / / / / / / / /  
  
Well? FEEDBACK? Pretty Please?  
  
Ring Red 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Title: Miles to Go  
  
By: Ring Red  
  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! *sniffle*  
  
Rating: R (for later chapters and language)  
  
Feedback: Okay, *someone* sent me a review that hit a little to close to home. I'm trying to stay a least somewhat unpredictable here, though I know it's fighting a losing battle, but someone got part of this chapter exactly right. I'll have to watch that. To that person...lol...hope you enjoy it anyway and thanks for the review! Thank you for all my other reviews as well. You guys are wonderful. This is another somewhat short chapter, but it and the last were one long chapter that I had to split in half and that's why. I'll try to do better in the future and try to post the next chapter faster to make up for it. I'm glad you seem to still enjoy the building chemistry. I'm having fun with it.   
  
Also, there was some concern about losing focus on the quest. I'm afraid that this may continue for the next several chapters. Lorien is a chance to rest and heal for the fellowship. They're going to forget about the quest at times and just relax and enjoy themselves. I promise that they'll be back on the road to Mordor as fiercely as ever once they leave the Golden Wood. I know I should know better *bows head in shame* but I couldn't resist the pull of Lorien. It's a month for me to play with the characters and build on relationships. I just couldn't resist! I know...I know...I'm a bad BAD girl!  
  
I'm glad you continue to enjoy the story sessions. You haven't seen the last of them! THANKS AGAIN for all my reviews and any more you can send my way would be greatly appreciated! Hope you enjoy!  
  
Note: I cannot get italics to come up correctly when I upload to fanfiction.net. Therefore, at the end of this chapter I have had to split up the paragraphs where Galadriel speaks with the sisters. Sorry and hope it isn't too confusing!  
  
/ / / / / / / / / /  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
/ / / / / / / / / /  
  
"Slayer," the voice sounded amused. "It is time to rise."  
  
Buffy frowned. "Hmm?" She didn't want to wake up. She was comfy. Why couldn't the annoying voice just leave her alone? She was in that happy place between dreams and awake. She was warm and her big pillow was so comfortable. It'd been a long time since she'd been this comfy. Since - since back at the cottage in her own little bed with her own big pillow - which she didn't bring on the trip. Huh? Awareness began to filter back into Buffy's sleepy mind. She was sprawled out across a big pillow? What big pillow? She felt out hesitantly with her hands. A sense of dread filled her as she noticed something else - her big pillow was breathing. And it smelled way too good after weeks without a proper bath to be Dawn. Oh shit!   
  
The slayer jerked herself off of her living pillow. "Uhm...yeah, I'm awake. I'm awake now."  
  
"So I see." Okay, Haldir sounded far too amused by this for Buffy's liking. She glared in the general direction of his voice, but somehow she thought the blindfold covering her eyes ruined the effect. "I believe you may rise now as well, Prince." He spoke casually to Legolas before turning to check on the rest of the company.  
  
Then Buffy felt her face burn and was actually grateful for the blindfolds. At least she couldn't see her living pillow and he couldn't see her. She'd never be able to look Legolas in the face again. This was - well this was just about par for her luck come to think of it.  
  
"What's going on, Buffy?" Dawn questioned with a yawn. "What's Haldir on about?" She reached out to find her older sister, but found Buffy's pallet empty instead. She frowned. "And where are you?"  
  
"I'm right here." Buffy felt her way back onto her pallet and found her sister's seeking hands. "And Haldir was - he was just being Haldir. You know those wacky elves."  
  
"Yeah, sure." Dawn wasn't buying it. What was up with her sister? "Did you sleep okay?"  
  
Fighting a groan of embarrassment and hoping against hope that her Elven nemesis wasn't listening, Buffy answered honestly. "Like a baby."  
  
Willow gave an ill-tempered snort as she joined the conversation. "I don't see how. I had a rock poking into my back all night."  
  
"Mine was a stick." Dawn's voice was rueful. "I finally pulled it out from under my pallet a few hours ago."  
  
"Guess I got lucky." Buffy gulped as she remembered exactly how she'd avoided the discomfort of the forest floor. Then her hormonally hyper brain twisted that phrase around to a whole new meaning. Visions of herself and Elven Prince danced through the slayer's mind. Far more pleasurable ways of passing the dark hours of night and waking up sprawled in her previous position. He'd felt so warm, so right, pressed up against her. Buffy'd never taken herself for all that much of a cuddler in the past, but Legolas made her want to reconsider. She felt her skin heat and her breath quicken just thinking of the possibilities. Hell, they could even keep the blindfolds. Buffy'd be more than happy to feel her way around the elf's slim toned body.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I asked if you were hungry. The hobbits are somehow making a quick blind breakfast." Dawn said.  
  
Oh right. No time to sit and think about hot...sweaty...bodies...and long blonde silky hair...and...BAD BAD BUFFY! "I'm not hungry."  
  
"Okay." Dawn wished she could see her sister at the moment. Damn blindfolds. Something was up and Dawn could read her sister's lies much better when she could actually see her face. Oh well. Standing up and clasping her hand onto the arm of an already standing Willow, Dawn tried to turn them in the direction of the hobbits' voices. The two sisters stumbled away.  
  
Buffy sighed in relief and leaned back on her hands. That was close. Dawn suspected something. Her little sister knew her far too well. Saved by the blindfolds once again.  
  
"Glad I am to hear you enjoyed your rest, Slayer." His voice was a purr and it sent a shiver of warmth right down the slayer's spine. He was just freaking lethal! When had he become lethal? She'd forgotten his presence completely there for a minute while she floated around in Lusty Land, but one little sentence and WHAM!  
  
Taking a deep breath, Buffy frowned. "Uh...about that. I mean...about the sleeping on you thing. I'm well...I'm..."  
  
"Do not be sorry." Legolas interrupted her rambling as he leaned closer as if he could examine her even through the blindfold. "I'm not." He stood and walked silently away.  
  
Buffy gulped. "Bad BAD Buffy."  
  
/ / / / / / / / / /  
  
After eating breakfast the company set out again. Buffy was still suffering from an extreme case of embarrassment so she did her best to keep Haldir talking about the trees and the flowers again all day. She couldn't be sure, but Legolas seemed to be sulking. She frowned. It made absolutely no sense. What was his deal? She was being nice to his people. Shouldn't this have been a good thing? She liked him better when he was constantly picking at her. At least then she knew how to handle him.  
  
At noon they met up with another group of elves. Haldir spoke with their captain briefly and then relayed good news to the fellowship. The orcs from the night before had already been destroyed. These elves were on their way to the northern borders to guard against any more attacks from Moria. They also brought word that the companions were to be allowed to walk free and remove their blindfolds, even Gimli. The host of elves departed once more. Haldir removed the dwarf's blindfold first and sought his pardon. Gimli gruffly accepted the apology.   
  
"Behold! You are come to Cerin Amroth," Haldir told the companions. "For this is the heart of the ancient realm as it was long ago, and here is the mound of Amroth, where in happier days his high house was built. Here ever bloom the winter flowers in the unfading grass: the yellow elanor, and the pale niphredil. Here we will stay awhile, and come to the city of the Galadhrim at dusk."  
  
Some of the members of the fellowship made themselves comfortable on the grass and some set out to explore and take in the beautiful view. Buffy gratefully put some distance between herself and Legolas for the first time in hours and walked over to speak with her sisters. She never looked back in his direction, but still she felt the elf's eyes follow her. The slayer's skin flushed. "These elves sure are big with the nature, huh?" She avoided her youngest sister's sharp gaze.  
  
Dawn lifted an unimpressed brow. "What went down this morning, Buffy? You've been acting off all day."  
  
"Nothing." Buffy tried to think of a good explanation, but came up empty. "Haldir just caught me drooling in my sleep. No big." She told them lamely.  
  
Willow grinned. "And what Haldir thinks matters to you, Buffy?"  
  
The slayer frowned. "Not especially, why?"  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes. "Because Willow thinks you've got the hots for him." Willow glared at the youngest sister.  
  
Buffy surprised them both by smirking. "Certainly plenty to be hot about, isn't there? These elves just don't know the meaning of the word ugly."  
  
Dawn just gaped. "Buffy!" Willow grinned triumphantly.  
  
The slayer just shrugged. "What Dawnie? It's been over six years since I've..." She met her little sister's eyes and grimaced. "Well it's just been over six years, okay? I have eyes and Haldir definitely falls into the edible category. The marchwarden is a hottie and a half. Why shouldn't I appreciate that?"  
  
Dawn's eyes narrowed into a glare. "What about the twins? They were totally hot! You didn't go all lusty over them."  
  
"I was cranky at the time." Buffy dismissed her earlier actions. Then she frowned as the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She spun around. Legolas stood a few feet away watching her. His eyes were unreadable, but she couldn't seem to break his stare. Finally the Prince glanced off to the side and turned to walk silently away. Something unpleasant curled in Buffy's stomach, but she pushed away the sensation as she looked back to her sisters. They watched her curiously. She shrugged. "Pointy-eared pest alert. He's had his panties in a bunch all morning."  
  
Before the other two sisters could respond, Haldir walked up to join them. "Lady Arato, would you do me the honor of allowing me to show you the beauties of Cerin Amroth?"  
  
Something niggled in the back of Buffy's mind and urged her to say no. Buffy had sinking feeling it was the same something that urged her to trail after Legolas instead. For this reason alone, Buffy accepted the marchwarden's offer. "Sure, Haldir. Sounds like fun." She looked back to her sisters. Dawn was sulking, but Willow smiled widely. Buffy smirked at the witch. "You two wanna come?"  
  
Dawn looked ready to agree, but Willow grabbed the younger girl's arm and began to tug. "No thanks. We'll just find the hobbits and explore with them, won't we Dawnie?"  
  
Dawn shot Willow a sour glare. "Don't have much choice, do I?" She reluctantly allowed Willow to pull her away. Damn it. If something didn't change fast she was never getting that crossbow.  
  
/ / / / / / / / / /  
  
Caras Galadhon was even more beautiful than they could have imagined. Night was falling as they finally reached the walls of the Elven city, but up in the branches of the massive ancient trees countless lights were gleaming, green and gold and silver.  
  
"Welcome to Caras Galadhon!" Haldir spoke. "Here is the city of the Galadhrim where dwell the Lord Celeborn and Galadriel the Lady of Lorien."   
  
Now this was a site to remember. The sisters did their best not to gape, but it was an impossible task. As night deepened around them more and more lights sprang forth, until all the hill seemed afire with stars. Haldir led the company around the outer walls and they finally reached a white bridge leading to the doors of the city. He knocked and spoke and the doors opened soundlessly. Then he walked on and the companions trailed after him, but still they stared about them in awe and wonder. Surely there was no place more beautiful in all the world than this?  
  
"Buffy?" Dawn voice was a reverent whisper.  
  
"Yeah?" Buffy whispered back.  
  
"Can I live here?" She sighed as she tried to take it all in at once. "You can pick me back up in a century or two."  
  
Buffy snorted. "Pick you back up? I'm taking the talan next to yours."  
  
"How about we just find one big talan and share?" Willow suggested.  
  
"Works for me." Dawn agreed.  
  
They continued to walk and admire and pause and admire and whisper and admire...  
  
"You know, Buffy," Willow shot her sister a grin, "Haldir lives here. If you and Haldir were to say...hook up..."  
  
"Hey," Dawn glared at the witch, "that's cheating."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, but didn't bother to look in their direction. She was still taking in the pretty lights. Buffy decided that was her new philosophy, trees big - lights pretty. "What is it with you two and my love life? Find a more interesting subject - like dirt."  
  
Haldir continued to lead them up a walkway that wove around and through the trees. There were flets built off to one side and the other and the path wove among them. Finally they reached a large center talan upon which was built a great house. The companions slowed their pace once again to take in the beauty before them. As they passed through the doorway, each felt a wave of warmth and peace washed over them. Then they first beheld Celeborn and Galadriel, two beautiful beings of light.  
  
Buffy missed most of Lord Celeborn's welcome to their party. She was too moved by the Lady Galadriel's presence. Lord Celeborn was beautiful and powerful and wisdom glowed in his eyes, but Lady Galadriel was breathtaking. When the Lady slid her eyes to the slayer's, Buffy couldn't look away.  
  
Welcome, Buffy Summers.  
  
The words echoed through Buffy's mind and yet somehow did not feel unnatural or intrusive.   
  
Long has been your journey to find peace, Slayer, and glad am I to see it lead you here. The fellowship will have great need of your strength in the coming dark days.  
  
Buffy frowned. She couldn't be that for them. That wasn't her role.   
  
You shall find your role...or it shall find you. Fear not. What is meant to be shall be. But do not lock away your heart, for no longer is death your Gift, but love. Great will be the reward that awaits the end of your journey. You shall find your peace, Buffy Summers, but perhaps not in the form you once imagined.  
  
As the powerful elleth's eyes slid away, Buffy was released from her hold but the warmth remained and with it a new spark of hope.  
  
The Lady next caught Willow in her gaze...   
  
Years of bravery, courage, and sacrifice mark your past, Willow Rosenburg. You have seen and forgiven the mistakes of others and yet still cannot forgive yourself. Ever you seek redemption, but will you accept it when it is freely offered?   
  
Willow's eyes stung and her heart clenched in her chest.   
  
Hope and love lie before you, Tasere. You have but to open your eyes and see them.  
  
As the Lady looked away, Willow stepped over to hug Buffy tightly to her. She lay her head on the slayer's shoulder and wept. Buffy whispered to her and patted her back soothingly.   
  
Now Dawn found herself locked in Galadriel's stare...   
  
Much hardship and pain have marked your young life, Dawn Summers, but your true journey has yet to begin. Great things I see in your future, Key. Soon you will awaken and find yourself born anew. Your sisters will stand beside you always, but you must find yourself and your own destiny.  
  
Dawn gulped. Galadriel smiled.   
  
Prepare yourself, Key, for the power comes.  
  
As the Lady looked away, Dawn shivered. She stepped closer to her sisters and whispered. "I liked it a lot better in the movies when she was doing that to someone else."  
  
Willow lifted her head from Buffy's shoulder and nodded. Then she sniffled again and dove over to cry on Dawn instead. Dawn met Buffy's gaze and they shared a loving grin. Relief surged through the Key. She had a destiny, huh? And it was coming? That was okay. She'd make it. Buffy and Willow would be with her. Besides, it would be nice to be the main character in their stories for a change. Playing 'girl-who-gets-saved-on-Tuesday' was getting old.  
  
The companions and the Lord and Lady discussed much, but the three sisters remained silent. They pondered their own fortunes and what truly lay ahead of them. For the first time they realized that destroying the Ring and defeating Sauron might not be the end. What if it was only the beginning?  
  
"Do not let your hearts be troubled." The Lady Galadriel's voice drew them from their musing. "Tonight you shall sleep in peace." And they believed her.  
  
/ / / / / / / / / /  
  
End of Chapter  
  
/ / / / / / / / / /  
  
Well? FEEDBACK? Pretty Please?  
  
Ring Red 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Title: Miles to Go  
  
By: Ring Red  
  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! *sniffle*  
  
Rating: R (for later chapters and language)  
  
Note: Thanks for all my reviews again! You guys are great! This chapter actually took longer to get up than I hoped because real life is being very mean lately. I also might have more spelling and grammer errors than usual because I'm without a spell checker of any kind and don't have a beta reader. Sorry about that and I hope you enjoy it anyway! Hopefully it won't be THAT bad.  
  
I will warn you now that this chapter strays away from the journey and into relationship stuff...hehehe...I just couldn't resist. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! But fear not, for I have not forgotten the One Ring, the Not-So-White Wizard, or the Horrible Sauron! We will defeat them yet! Please just have patience with me...*pout*...there are too many hot Elves to ignore!  
  
PLEASE keep the feedback coming! I'll love you forever and you definitely keep me writing. I appreciate all your comments and ideas.  
  
Here goes...  
  
/ / / / / / / / / /  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
/ / / / / / / / / /  
  
The next few days passed without much notice among the fellowship. Time seemed to move differently in Lorien. They spent the days resting and eating and mourning the loss of Gandalf. But soon they felt revived and full and the grief began to ease. Then they began to truly enjoy and appreciate their surroundings. They walked among the Elves and explored the Golden Wood and they even began to genuinely smile again. The magic of Lorien wove its spell and the shadows on their hearts were lifted for a time.   
  
At about noon on their fifth day in Caras Galadhon, by Buffy's counting, the slayer stood at the edge of the pavilion on the forest floor where the companions slept and looked up at the beautiful trees and talans above. Willow walked up to stand beside her. "What's wrong, Buffy?"  
  
Buffy shrugged. She wasn't exactly sure herself. Something within her just ached. She couldn't even remember when it began. It just...was.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Dawn questioned as she joined them.  
  
"Aragorn's out exploring." Willow answered. "He says he just wants to appreciate the beautiful scenery, but I think he's moping over Arwen. She was here with him the last time he came to visit. I think this is where they fell in love."  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes. "Depresso much. Why doesn't he chill? He marries her in the end anyway. I swear the guy loves to brood. He's like a non-vampiric Angel." She paused. "Where are the hobbits?"  
  
Willow smiled. "Eating. Where else? I promised to join them soon, but I'm stuffed. They're determined to make me fat."  
  
"I wish them luck. You haven't even gained a pound." Dawn looked to her overly broody slayer sister and tried to draw her into the conversation. "What about Boromir, Buffy? Seen him?"  
  
"He's being tempted, Dawn. The Ring's calling to him now. This isn't a happy holiday for him."  
  
Dawn winced. "I forgot." She paused thoughtfully. "What are we going to do about that? We aren't...we can't just let him die, can we? He's not coming back like Gandalf."  
  
Buffy shrugged. "I don't know, Dawnie. It would be interfering to save him, but...I don't know if I can willingly let him die. I don't think it's in me to do that."  
  
Willow shook her head. "It's not in any of us. We'll think of something and we'll deal with the consequences, but Boromir does not deserve to die. If I were truly from this world, that Ring would have me wrapped in knots. Thankfully I seem to be immune."  
  
"We all are." Buffy mused. "One of the perks of being dropped here, I guess."  
  
Determined to get back to a happier subject, Dawn continued. "And Gimli? Where's our favorite dwarf?"  
  
Now Buffy frowned deeply and turned her face away from her sisters. "He's off with the Pest somewhere. Legolas dropped by yesterday and picked him up to go off exploring together and then they headed back out today."  
  
Dawn smirked. "Well, at least they're starting to get along. I always loved their friendship in the books and movies. They were just so cute and funny together."  
  
"It is nice to see something good come out of this quest." Willow agreed.  
  
"Where's Legolas been sleeping by the way?" Dawn asked. "He's just kind of abandoned us, hasn't he? He spends all his time off with other Elves and only drops back by for meals. I wonder if he has a honey stashed around here somewhere?"  
  
Willow reached out to ruffle her younger sister's hair. "That isn't any of your business, little Missy. Legolas' lovelife is his concern."  
  
Hearing that comment, Buffy couldn't help but snort. "Wish you felt that way about mine." Her tone wasn't quite as teasing as she would have liked and both her sisters looked at her concerned. Buffy shrugged. "What?"  
  
Dawn lifted a brow. "Right back at ya, Buffy. What? What is your problem?"  
  
"I don't have a problem." Buffy told them defensively. "I just don't want you two messing around in my lovelife anymore. Leave it alone, okay?"  
  
Willow stepped closer to Buffy. She wrapped an arm around the slayer's shoulders and pulled Buffy into her side. "Okay. We're just trying to help. We want you to be happy."  
  
Buffy forced a smile and tried to ignore the ache in her belly. "We're in Lothlorien. This is the most beautiful place on this world and probably several others. What's not to be happy about?" She looked back out over the view.  
  
Willow and Dawn shared a concerned glance.  
  
/ / / / / / / / / /  
  
Two days later...  
  
"May I request an exchange of lessons, Lady Arato?" Haldir smiled gently as he approached the brooding slayer. She was currently watching Dawn give crossbow lessons to Gimli and four eager hobbits.  
  
Buffy frowned up at him. "What kind of lessons?"  
  
He sat down beside her. "Lady Aara informs me that you trained her in using this crossbow and that you began lessons yourself with the longbow during your stay in Rivendell. I find myself fascinated by the weapon and would greatly appreciate your training in the proper use of it. In return I would assist you in honing your skill with the longbow."  
  
The ache in Buffy's chest deepened. Then she realized why. Legolas had made much the same offer. Of course, that offer came long before they entered Caras Galadhon and she ceased to exist. A surge of anger and hurt welled inside the slayer, but she forced a smile to her lips and met Haldir's eyes. "When do you want to start?"  
  
An hour later Buffy was shaking her head. "You're still trying to hold it like a longbow. Hold it more like a shotgun..." he shot her a confused look and Buffy sighed and rolled her eyes, "which you don't have in Middle-Earth. Nevermind. Here, I'll show you." She stepped up behind the Elf and positioned his hands and body herself. Then she led him through aiming and firing. The bolt only missed the center of the target by a few inches. Buffy met the Elf's grin with her own. She nodded. "Excellent. Now do that again without me wrapped around you." The Elf lifted a suggestive brow and his eyes twinkled with mischief. Buffy felt her face flush and rolled her eyes. "Just shoot the damn crossbow." Haldir nodded and turned back to face the target.  
  
Then it was Buffy's turn to play pupil. "Your feet are too far apart." Haldir instructed. He bent down to move the slayer's legs closer together before moving back again and nodding satisfied. "Now relax and focus on the target." She drew on her instincts and the lessons provided by her different trainers. A twang sounded and the arrow flew forward to strike dead center of the target. "YES!" Buffy jumped up in the air and faced Haldir triumphantly. "Go me! I rock!"  
  
Haldir grinned curious. "You rock?"  
  
She nodded happily. "Totally."  
  
Throwing back his head, the marchwarden gave a loud laugh. Buffy stared at him. "What's funny?" He continued to laugh and her eyes narrowed. "Are you laughing at me?" Stepping forward she reached up to whap him on the arm. The Elf froze for a moment and stared down at her in shock. Then he threw back his head and laughed again. Buffy rolled her eyes, but surrendered to giggles herself. She felt the best she had in days.   
  
Shaking her head and continuing to giggle, Buffy turned to bend down and retrieve her hand-made crossbow. As she stood once again she scanned her surroundings and froze. Her eyes met turbulant blue. Her mouth went dry and she fought to keep her face neutral. When did he get there? As soon as she finished the thought, Legolas jerked his head to the side and broke eye contact. He turned and stalked away back into the forest. Buffy frowned after him. The ache she'd forgotten a few hours earlier came back full force. Why did she feel like she'd done something wrong?  
  
Haldir watched the retreating form of the Prince before looking back to his companion. Pain flickered in the slayer's eyes. He sighed. "I believe it is time to return you to your sisters, Arato. Shall we continue our lessons tomorrow?"  
  
Buffy shook herself and looked back up into Haldir's eyes. She nodded. "Sure. We can work on other stuff too, if you're game. It's been a while since I've had a decent sparring partner."  
  
"Of course," Haldir nodded. "I am also quite skilled with a sword and daggers."  
  
Buffy smirked. "And so modest too. How do you keep the girls away?"  
  
Haldir just grinned back. "Perhaps I do not." The slayer rolled her eyes and laughed. It was precisely the reaction the marchwarden wanted. He would not allow Arato to suffer because the Prince was too blind to recognize what was right in front of his own face.  
  
The next day Haldir and Buffy spent time working with swords as well as the bows. They enjoyed each other's company and they enjoyed the workout. Haldir was continually amazed at how powerful such a petite woman could be. Buffy was just thrilled to find someone she didn't have to hold back that much with. She couldn't go all out, she'd lost that privilege when she lost Spike six years earlier, but Haldir could pretty much hold his own. It was fun to get back into the training and it was even more fun to see the shock cross the marchwarden's face when she pulled off some particularly amazing move.  
  
Somehow word had gotten out about their training because by the end of the session several of the members of the fellowship and an assortment of Elves had come to watch. They split up into two cheering sections and even language barriers could not keep everyone from having a good time. One particular Elf was conspicuously absent from the crowd...or so the slayer believed.  
  
/ / / / / / / / / /  
  
"So Buffy, sparring with Haldir again today?" Willow questioned her sister with a grin across the crowded breakfast table. The entire fellowship was present, as was their habit at mealtimes, and most of them looked at the slayer curiously.   
  
Buffy nodded as she swallowed. "Yep. Much fun to be had. That Elf can fight. He's my best sparring partner since Spike." It amazed her that thinking of the vampire didn't hurt as much anymore. A part of her would always love him, just as she would always love Angel, but they were another world - another life. She could finally accept that now.  
  
Willow looked thrilled. "He's like Spike? Like with the...the chemistry and the...the sparring?"  
  
Dawn groaned and thumped her head down on the table. "I'm never getting that crossbow." Some of the companions looked at her in confusion, but Frodo and Sam snickered. Dawn lifted her head to glare at them.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "What did I tell you about my lovelife, Wills?" Willow had the grace to look slightly repentive, but only slightly. Buffy snorted. "No, not like chemistry wise. It's not like that. He's just a good sparring partner, Will. I can really cut loose with him and it's great. Besides," she grinned, "he's so damn arrogant that even a girl kicking his ass doesn't bruise his ego."   
  
The table, save one silent unhappy Elf, burst into laughter.  
  
"Do you mind if we watch again, Slayer?" Pippin asked eagerly.  
  
"Feel free. I perform well for an audience." She told them with a grin.  
  
Willow burst into hysterical laughter. Everyone looked at her curiously. She shook her head. "Sorry. Flashbacks of the Sophomore Talent Show."  
  
Buffy groaned and lifted her hands to cover her face as she chuckled as well. Dawn just rolled her eyes at her sisters' antics.  
  
"What weapons willa ya use today, Slayer?" Gimli questioned as the chuckles died away.  
  
Buffy bit her lip twirled her fork through her fingers. "We'll probably finish off with the crossbow and longbow again because we both need more practice, but I think we'll start out with daggers."  
  
Dawn leaned forward and shot Willow an evil smile. "You can borrow my celtic dagger, Buffy. I won't be needing it."  
  
Willow glared at her younger sister. Frodo and Sam snickered again.  
  
Two hours later, Buffy and Haldir faced off again. They held a dagger in each hand. Their audience watched them with quiet anticipation. Buffy smiled visciously at the marchwarden. She'd walked past Legolas speaking in Sindarin with a particularly lovely elleth earlier and suddenly had plenty of frustration and aggression to burn off.  
  
Haldir was slightly concerned, not for his safety for he trusted Arato - but for her state of mind. What had that ignorant Mirkwood Prince done now?   
  
The marchwarden had little time to ponder the problem before Arato attacked. Then they were trading blows and clashing metal on metal and there was no time for idle thinking at all. The Slayer was art in motion. Grace and form and lethal precision. Haldir stared in awe of her talent even as he fought uselessly to ward her off. Today she held nothing back and he realized, with a touch of unwanted humility, exactly how much stronger and more deadly she was than he. This was truly Arato, this was the champion.   
  
"Go Buffy!" The hobbits and the sisters cheered the slayer on. Aragorn, Boromir, and Gimli watched in silent appreciation. It did not seem so very unlikely now that this woman fought time and again to save her world and triumphed against the forces of darkness. She was so powerful and so beautiful she was almost blinding.   
  
Just over five minutes into the match, Haldir made a fatal error and Buffy capitalized on it ruthlessly. She swept the marchwarden's feet out from beneath him and sent him tumbling backward to the ground. Before he could move or roll away she planted herself firmly on his chest and immobilized him. With a snap one dagger lay resting against the tender flesh of his throat. Her smile turned slightly feral as she met his startled eyes. "Go me." She moved the dagger away.  
  
Haldir nodded and grinned. "You...rock."  
  
Buffy threw back her head and laughed. She felt free and alive and wonderful. God, it felt good to let all that out. And Haldir was so great for letting her beat up on him. She smiled tenderly down at the Elf and realized he was becoming a real friend. "No, Haldir, you rock."  
  
The sound of cheering penetrated her brain and Buffy looked up to see their audience screaming and cheering and jumping up and down. The Elves were even getting into it, though admittedly with less enthusiasm than the hobbits and her other companions. She laughed again as she looked them over and realization dawned. This was her family now. This was what Galadriel meant about not locking her heart. This world - this journey - was not the end. Her life wasn't over. It was just beginning.  
  
Then some sixth sense made her turn and look out into the forest. She spotted him almost instantly. The color of his tunic made him blend in with the tree he leaned against, but her enhanced eyes could not be fooled - and somehow she thought she would have found him anyway. He was staring at her, his eyes roving over her form like a caress, until he looked further down and his expression twisted into a grimace. He quickly removed the telling emotion and met her eyes again with blank blue orbs before turning to walk away.  
  
But it was too late. Buffy saw it - and she recognized it. Legolas was jealous, violently so.   
  
But why?  
  
Buffy looked back down at Haldir and it dawned on her. She groaned. Here she was intimately stradling the marchwarden with not a clue that it might look suggestive to everyone else. Sure, she and Haldir knew that there was no real chemistry between them, and neither wanted to try to build on it even if there was, but did anyone else? Their audience was certainly eyeing them curiously. Except Willow...who looked like Christmas (or whatever the Wiccan equivalent was) had come early. And Dawn who looked like someone had stolen her favorite leather jacket.   
  
Oh god...  
  
Buffy lifted her hands to her face and groaned again. How did this become such a freaking mess? Wait a minute! This all started when the Pest decided to ignore her right before they got to Caras Galadhon. That pointy-eared idiot had acted like she didn't exist and now he was running around jealous because she made friends with another Elf? The frickin' nerve! Wait until she got a hold of him!  
  
Her eyes flashing with anger, Buffy looked back down at Haldir beneath her. He watched her curiously. She shrugged. "It's been fun, Hal, but we'll have to pick this back up tomorrow or something. I have a Pest to kill." Hopping to her feet, Buffy stalked past their confused audience and in the direction the dumbass had departed. Mister Perfect Prince Leggy was fixing to find out the price of royally pissing off a Slayer.  
  
/ / / / / / / / / /  
  
End of Chapter  
  
/ / / / / / / / / /  
  
Well? FEEDBACK? Pretty Please?  
  
Ring Red 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Title: Miles to Go  
  
By: Ring Red  
  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! sniffle  
  
Rating: R (for stuff like this chapter)  
  
Note: I am SO SORRY, but life has just been killer lately and I've gotten wrapped up in other things. I am still writing and I hope the two chapters I'm posting up tonight will make up for it a little. Thank you for my reviews last chapter. I'm glad you like the chemistry and the way the relationships are developing. I really do love Haldir so I had to have him and Buffy make nice. He is just SO arrogant and adorable. Most arrogant guys get on my nerves, but somehow he pulls it off. Must be an Elf thing because my Leggy tends to be arrogant too. Hmm...food for thought.  
  
Once again, SO SORRY for the wait! Are my readers still out there? I haven't lost you, have I? I hope not. I am VERY iffy about this chapter, so I need you. I'm not confident in my ability to write love scenes or even partial love scenes. PLEASE let me know if it's okay. If it's horrible...well, I might just cry very loudly and never write again. Be kind? Please review for me if you like anything? I'm feeling very vulnerable. I could SO use the support right now and I'll promise to love you forever and ever. I think I may have strayed a bit into Mushy-Land, but I couldn't help myself...can you forgive me? Is it okay?  
  
Should I keep this going?  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
It took her over half an hour to find him - the damn pointy-eared pest - but her anger had not dimmed in the slightest. If anything she was even more enraged. Stupid ignorant dumbass! What was it about males that made them universally stupid?   
  
Buffy stormed up the last stretch of the walkway and onto the talan. It was one of the highest points in the great city. The breathtaking view over the talan's edges would normally have stolen the slayer's interest, but not today. Today she glared hard at the back of the Elven Prince staring out into the distance. "Do you know what I REALLY despise?"  
  
Legolas stiffened and Buffy saw his hands curl into fists at his side, but he did not turn to face her.   
  
She rolled her eyes. "No guesses? Well, I'll tell you anyway. I absolutely despise men, or vampires, or ELVES who get jealous as hell over NOTHING!"   
  
That got his attention. The Pest's long blonde hair whipped around his shoulders as he turned to glare at her. God, he was even beautiful furious. It just wasn't fair.   
  
Her anger swelled again and she nodded. "That's right. I LOATHE them." She tilted her head to the side and a mocking smile curved her lips. "And yet I attract them like bees to honey." Those gorgeous eyes weren't emotionless now. They swirled with a mix of so many different feelings and hues she couldn't begin to count and name them all. Which was a good thing because she didn't have the time to get lost in a pair of pretty eyes.  
  
Shaking herself, Buffy began to pace back and forth in front of him as she vented her anger and pain. "First Angel and his ridiculous jealousy of Xander. Then Riley and his less ridiculous but no less annoying jealousy of Angel. Angel pays a little visit and gets jealous of Riley even though HE left ME! Next Spike and his insane jealousy of both Riley AND Angel. Angel pays another visit and then he's jealous of SPIKE!" She stopped pacing and glared at the Elf fiercely. "Do we begin to see a pattern forming?"  
  
"AND NOW THERE'S YOU!" She raged and threw her hands in the air. Legolas' eyes flared in denial, but gritting her teeth Buffy took a menacing step toward him. She poked him hard in the chest with one finger. "That's right, YOU! YOU who wanted nothing more than to boot me and my sisters out of our own cottage! YOU who have done nothing but bicker and pick at me since you met me! YOU who have made no claim over me and actively ignored me for the last week! ARGH!" She growled in frustration.  
  
Legolas opened his mouth, undoubtedly to make some dumbass remark about how wrong she was. Buffy never gave him the chance. "Don't even think of denying it, Pest. I know what I saw. I know because I've seen it and I've felt it before. You, for some god-unknown reason are jealous of Haldir."  
  
She took a step back and started pacing again. "Which tops the ridiculous charts even for MY lovelife! There is absolutely nothing going on between me and Haldir." Jealously flared in his eyes again and Buffy groaned and rolled her eyes. "THERE ISN'T! He's just a friend. He's just someone to spar with. WHY can't anyone believe this?"  
  
Now she could see the hurt rise to the surface. "I saw..."  
  
"You SAW what you wanted to see." Buffy cut him off firmly. "You SAW me sparring with Haldir. That move you wanted to skin us both alive for? I've used it countless times over the years to save my life, Legolas. I'm the Slayer. When I fight I don't think twice about straddling my opponent's chest because of how it might look. When I fight that isn't a man, or an elf, beneath me - that is the enemy. That is who I'm going to kill." She paused and her eyes hardened. "And it's not like you were around to spar with in his place, now were you? No, you only decided to show up at the worst possible times and believe exactly what you wanted to."  
  
He frowned and looked down. "I heard your sisters..."  
  
"Puh-lease!" Buffy threw back her head and prayed for the strength not to strangle him. "My sisters are nosy matchmaking busybodies! If they had no other options they'd be trying to hook me up with GIMLI!" He met her gaze again and his eyes flashed with regret. Buffy was too busy thinking about her sisters and frowning to care. "I'm almost certain they've got some kind of bet going on who my next boyfriend is. And unless I miss my guess Willow's backing Haldir and Dawn thinks she's losing."  
  
Legolas smirked before he could stop himself. "Dawn called Elladan and Elrohir."  
  
Groaning Buffy rubbed her hand over her eyes. "I wondered why she kept bringing them up." Then her glare returned as something occurred to her. "YOU believed them! You pointy-eared dumbass!"  
  
He glared back defensively. "I also heard YOU and your sisters."  
  
"Don't they have that saying about eavesdroppers and never liking what you hear in Middle-Earth?" Buffy growled and the Prince pulled back on a neutral expression. The slayer rolled her eyes. "Yes, Haldir is hot. So is every other Elf walking the planet! You guys don't come in anything but hot and female! Of course, I noticed this. I'm not blind. That doesn't mean I'm going to jump his arrogant Elven bones. It just means that my sex drive has finally decided to come out of a six year hibernation."  
  
Now his expression darkened again. "And this for Haldir."  
  
"ARGH!" Buffy growled loudly in frustration again. Reaching forward she grabbed the front of his tunic in both hands. She yanked him to her and kissed him...  
  
The world froze...shock registered in both their eyes. Oops. Bad bad Buffy...  
  
Legolas recovered first. Never breaking eye contact, he pulled back slightly and rubbed his lips against hers. Soft skin to soft skin - a tremble ran through both their bodies. Still they stood stiff and alert, a breath of space between them. A long moment passed and Buffy gave no sign of rejection. Desire darkened the Prince's eyes to deep blue. Adding more pressure again her lips, he nudged them open to taste her. His soft tongue stroked Buffy's and she gave a gasp of pleasure. The slayer felt herself melting against him...into him.  
  
Oh god, why hadn't they done this before? Wait...there was a reason. This...this had a point. What was it?  
  
Buffy's brain felt fuzzy. Her thoughts slipped away. She couldn't concentrate on anything but the drugging heat of Legolas' tongue, in her mouth, caressing her own. He tasted like the forest he was so much a part of - rich, deep, exotic, powerful. More - she needed more. Rolling her tongue, Buffy sucked his lightly. Legolas gave a growl of satisfaction and slipped it deeper inside.  
  
She remembered! She was mad at him. But did she really have to be? He tasted so damn good...  
  
Buffy fought to hold onto her senses. She watched as intent flashed in the Prince's eyes and she ached for whatever he had planned. Still, reluctantly she pulled away. She forced herself to hold his gaze. "News flash, Pest." Pulling him forward again and leaning up onto her toes, Buffy ran her tongue lightly along the pointed tip of one ear. Legolas shuddered against her and Buffy had to bite back a moan at his reaction. She forced the words from her mouth in a husky whisper. "I...don't...want...Haldir."   
  
Releasing him, the slayer turned on shaky legs to leave. She'd taken two steps when his arms encircled her waist from behind. He pulled her back against his chest and she shivered at the contact. The sensation of his slim, strong body pressed to hers and the telling hardness against the small of her back sent a wave a heat straight to Buffy's core. She bit her lip against the urge to give in. She just couldn't. He had...he had hurt her.  
  
"I am sorry." The words were soft and sincere.  
  
"Oh, thank god!" Buffy spun in his arms and wrapped herself around him. She kissed him again, this time thrusting her tongue past his lips into his mouth. Turnabout was fair play. Legolas had no objections. He responded as he used one hand to loosen her long hair and pull down her ponytail while the other curved under her ass. The Prince lifted her against him and rocked his erection into the heat between her thighs.  
  
Buffy gasped and broke the kiss as her hips thrust against his hardness in answer. His talented fingers slid through her hair to rest against the back of her head and he pulled her mouth to his once again. She was drowning. Everything else dimmed - Buffy couldn't hear, feel, taste or smell anything but Legolas. Heat pulsed between them and they both answered to its rhythm. Hands grasped and tugged at tunics and trousers as they sought bare flesh.   
  
Finding one last desperate shred of control, Buffy pulled back. Legolas' eyes blazed with desire as they met hers. She gasped and shook her head. "We...we can't."  
  
Pain flashed across his face and he began to pull away. Buffy latched onto him tightly. "NO!" He frowned confused. She felt her face heat and hoped he put it down to lust. "Not...like we can't we can't...we...we SO can, but..." She released one hand to wave vaguely at their surroundings...they're open surroundings. "We can't here."  
  
He smirked for a moment before he scanned her mussed hair and fierce eyes and slightly swollen lips and his eyes darkened in desire again. He nodded picking her up against him and setting a swift pace for the house at the back of the talan. Buffy eagerly helped by wrapping her legs around his slim waist. She couldn't resist the urge and rubbed her aching core against the hard length of his erection through their clothing. Legolas froze - his face twisted in near agony, but then continued on more swiftly than before. Reaching the door to the house, the Prince thrust it open impatiently and stalked through carrying his precious burden.   
  
Buffy sighed in relief as she felt the soft surface of a bed beneath her. She wasn't even caring where said bed was at this point. It was a bed. It worked. Her lover's arms released from around her and Buffy whimpered at the loss. Then he was back and he gently sat her up and tugged the material of her tunic up and over her head. Buffy complied with his movements while staring hungrily at his now bared chest. Then when the constricting material was placed aside she leaned forward to suck at one of Legolas' tempting little nipples. The elf's breath hissed out between clenched teeth and Buffy grinned. She nipped at the puckered skin beneath her lips, soothed it with her tongue, then she turned her attention to its twin.   
  
Legolas forced himself to withstand her ministrations. "Ai! Buffy..."   
  
The sound of her true name on his lips made emotion clog the slayer's throat. It had been so long...so long since she'd wanted...since she'd loved. That realization hit her like a sledge hammer. Buffy pulled away. She looked up at Legolas with panicked eyes. "I..."  
  
Seeing her distress, Legolas reigned in his desire and eased down to sit beside her. "What troubles you, Buffy? Are you not yet ready for this step?"  
  
Buffy broke eye contact and shrugged awkwardly. "I...it's been a while, okay? I don't exactly hop into bed with every hot guy I meet and I never do it casually." She thought back on past encounters. She winced as Parker and her first relationship with Spike came to mind. "Got burned on the rebound once and had one of the darkest twisted relationships in history for a while, but never done casual."  
  
"And you believe that I do?"   
  
He tried to keep the emotion from his voice, but Buffy could tell he was insulted. She rolled her eyes. "That isn't what I mean. I...I'm trying to explain that..." She met his eyes hesitantly. "That this isn't. This isn't casual for me."  
  
Legolas' eyes widened in understanding. He nodded. "Nor for myself. My people, for the most part, do not mate casually, Buffy. Our desire grows differently than the other races. For the Elves desire is about something deeper than physical appearance." He lifted one hand to cup her cheek and his eyes glowed with warmth as they held hers. "You could never be casual for me."  
  
Buffy's eyes stung and she looked away to hide embarrassing tears. How disgustingly inappropriate and mood ruining...  
  
Legolas slid his hand down to her chin and turned her back to face him. Holding her gaze, reading the emotion she fought to control, the warmth in his eyes ignited into a blue flame. He drew her face to his and leaned forward to gently lap away an escaping tear. His eyes never left his Slayer's.  
  
Buffy shivered as desire sparked back to life. Reaching out she wrapped one arm around the back of the Prince's neck and drew him to her. She gasped as his naked chest met hers, but Legolas swallowed the sound of pleasure as he took her mouth again. He lowered her back against the bed. One hand stroked up and down her bare back and the other wound through the length of her silky hair. Buffy arched up against him desperate for his touch and taste.   
  
After long minutes of consuming kisses, Legolas pulled back. His expression was strained and serious. "What is your decision? Do we stop this now, Buffy? For I know not how much longer my control will allow me to turn back."  
  
Buffy searched his eyes and then her own heart. She found a strength and calm she never would've expected. Then she smiled softly up at her pointy-eared Pest. "Lady Galadriel told me that love is my gift now."  
  
The Prince knew how to interpret her response. His eyes grew solemn and he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Ever shall I cherish it."  
  
"Pfft," Buffy stole Willow's favorite nonsense sound. She smiled hungrily at the beautiful elf as she pulled his lips back to hers. "Forehead? You can do better than that."  
  
Legolas smiled against her lips. "Let us see."  
  
End of Chapter 13  
  
I'm posting up two chapters tonight so check out the next one please! 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen  
  
==========  
  
Willow paced anxiously back and forth across the pavilion. Her mind ran over a million horrific possibilities. What could have happened? Oh goddess, they couldn't lose her. They just couldn't. The door clicked open behind her. Willow spun around and looked desperately into Aragorn's eyes. "Well? Did they find her? Did you speak with Lady Galadriel?"  
  
Aragorn kept his expression neutral. "I did not speak with the Lady personally, but she sent a message to me. Slayer is well. She is safe and will come to no harm. That is all she would impart at this time. Slayer's disappearance is of her own choosing and the Lady says it is not her place to reveal your sister's location or her motivations."  
  
"THAT ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH!" Willow raged. "You don't know Buffy. She's been upset, very upset since we got here. Dawnie and I couldn't figure out why. We thought, we hoped, that her sparring with Haldir was helping but now she's just disappeared! Buffy disappearing is never a good thing. I have to find her." She stormed past the future king and out the door.   
  
Reaching up to rub his eyes, Aragorn sighed. He'd gotten the impression that Galadriel was more amused than alarmed by Slayer's disappearance. He prayed that impression was correct.  
  
The door opened again. This time Aara walked in followed by Boromir. Aragorn gave the man of Gondor a thoughtful glance. Something weighed on Boromir of late and Aragorn feared he knew what it was. At the moment the Steward's Heir watched Aara with a mix of sympathy and reluctant amusement. He felt Aragorn's eyes upon him and met the Ranger's stare. "What word from the Lady?"  
  
Dawn's eyes snapped in Aragorn's direction. They were wide and hopeful. "Did she find Buffy?"  
  
Aragorn bit back a sigh before he explained once again. "The Lady has located your sister, but will not reveal that location. She assures that no harm has come or will come to Slayer and that the disappearance is of her own choosing."  
  
"WHAT?" Aara expression twisted in outrage. "Are you freakin' insane? Buffy would not just take off like this! She wouldn't leave me!" She looked down and Aragorn could no longer see her expression. When she spoke her voice was small and frail. "She wouldn't leave us." Then she balled her hands into fists and met his gaze again. Her eyes were wet with tears, but they glowed with determination. "She wouldn't leave us. I know Buffy's been down since we got here, but things were getting better! She was hitting it off with Haldir and enjoying the sparring!" Her eyes pleaded with him for reassurance. "She wouldn't leave us."  
  
"Then perhaps she did not." Boromir spoke up calmly. Aara turned to face him and he smiled slightly. "Have you and your sister considered that Slayer may be otherwise occupied at the moment? That she may not have actually left or been taken? The Lady assures that Slayer is safe. She will not reveal your sister's location, but she does not say that Slayer has left Caras Galadhon. Perhaps Slayer is still safe within the city and will return to you in her own time."  
  
Dawn frowned. "Why the hell would Buffy do that? That isn't like her. She was upset. She just stormed off yesterday from sparring and didn't come back! Why would she do that?"  
  
"Well..." Boromir began and then trailed off awkwardly.  
  
Aragorn's eyes narrowed as he looked at Boromir. Was the Steward's Heir actually nervous? An idea began to form in the Ranger's mind. He looked to the anxious figure of Aara and felt his cheeks heat. Eru, if it be true - how would they explain THAT to her?  
  
"Perhaps she is upset no longer." Boromir told the beautiful young woman carefully. "She may be more - pleasantly occupied."  
  
Aragorn mentally cursed as he felt his cheeks heat even further. He would rather take on a rogue pack of orcs than be part of this conversation.  
  
Dawn frowned confused. "More pleasantly occupied? Pleasantly occupied doing what?" She looked at Boromir and his pained expression. She looked at Aragorn and his flushed cheeks. What could... "Oh!" She winced and felt her own cheeks heat. "Oh, THAT pleasantly occupied. She's..." The men looked horrified at how she might end that sentence. She couldn't really blame them. This conversation was SO not in the books and movies. Her faced burned and she reached up to cover it with her hands. "I'm going to kill her!"  
  
Aragorn grew concerned. "Lady Aara, I know that your sister's behavior might be distressing to you, but it is perfectly natural. A warrior such as your sister sometimes needs to find comfort in the arms of another."  
  
Boromir stared at Aragorn in shock. The future king winced. He couldn't believe he'd spoken thus to an innocent young lady either.  
  
"Huh?" Dawn just stared at him. "I'm not distressed because Buffy's gettin' some." Both men paled. "It's been six long cranky years. God knows she NEEDS some. I'm distressed because the hag didn't tell Willow and I where she would be. We've been worried sick!" Then her eyes widened. "Oh holy freakin' crap! Willow! Willow's going to find Buffy and...oh holy freakin' crap!" She ran for the door. She had to find her sister.  
  
Aragorn watched her departure before looking back to Boromir. "I suppose, as gentlemen, we should follow and assist the lady."  
  
Boromir lifted a brow. "I'm a warrior, not a gentleman."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Aragorn headed for the door.   
  
=========  
  
"Hmm..." Buffy purred and arched her neck as her lover lazily explored the sensitive skin with his lips and tongue. She ran her fingers through his gorgeous long hair and sighed. "You know...I used to be blonde."  
  
Legolas pulled back resting his weight on his elbows and smirked as he met her gaze. "Is this a point for deep contemplation?"  
  
Buffy mock glared. "I miss being blonde."  
  
"Your hair was blonde when first we met." Legolas reminded her teasingly of their less-than-poetic beginning. "I prefer the brown."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Buffy yanked his hair lightly. "That had nothing to do with hair color and everything to do with you being an annoying, arrogant..." she gasped as her Pest resumed his earlier path and nipped at a particularly delicious spot beneath her right ear, "pointy-eared," he sucked lightly on the spot and Buffy's voice turned dreamy, "...pest."  
  
Moving up the Prince drew her earlobe between his lips and stroked it with his tongue. Another breathy sigh escaped the slayer and he smiled. "Am I still a pest?"  
  
"Uh huh," Buffy answered with a slow nod, "unbearably irritating. Don't know how I stomach you." Legolas continued his attentions to Buffy's ear. He ran his tongue up the round arch. Shifting his weight to the side, he also slid one hand beneath the blankets that covered them. Buffy moaned as talented fingers found another wicked spot to tease. "That helps..." Legolas grinned again, but the expression melted into one of lust as Buffy dipped her hands beneath the blankets as well. Banter forgotten the Prince and Slayer reimmersed themselves in each other and fulfilling their long-fought desires.  
  
Some time later, Buffy glowed with satisfaction as snuggled her head onto Legolas' shoulder. "So...that stuff about Elves and desire, is that true?"  
  
Legolas was unsure whether to be insulted or not. Did she doubt his word? "I would not lie to you, Buffy."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "I know that. I'm just making conversation - or actually I'm aiming for a point."  
  
"What point?"  
  
"If Elves are all about the 'more-than-appearance' then why were you jealous of Haldir? I mean, if you didn't think he was all obsessed with my body, then what was the trauma?"  
  
Smiling softly Legolas kissed the top of her head. "Elves desire as strongly as any race, Buffy. That those desires are not based mainly on physical beauty makes them no less potent."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "But I still don't get your problem with Haldir."  
  
Frowning, Legolas tilted his Slayer's face up and met her eyes with his own. "If you believe that only your appearance can inspire desire and passion, Buffy - you are wrong. You have a fire within you, a fire of life, strength, and love. Your fire is far more intoxicating than any fair features could ever be." Buffy smiled slightly and blushed before breaking eye contact to look down. Legolas kissed her forehead. "I admit I reacted poorly, but Haldir is by no means immune to you, dagnir nîn, and I feared his ability to charm you."  
  
"Hey," Buffy crawled over to straddle the Prince's chest. She leaned down and kissed him deeply. "Haldir's cool as a friend, but I only have one pointy-eared Pest." Legolas stared hungrily at her naked form above him. Buffy felt lust surge back to life under his gaze. She sighed. "God, we're like never leaving this talan again are we?" Legolas only smiled and rocked his hips.  
  
==========   
  
Willow frowned hard as she trailed after the glowing dot of light. It didn't make any sense, did it? Why was it going up the path into the city? Could Galadriel's brand of magic be making her spell go wonky? Still, she couldn't quit following it now. She had to find Buffy.  
  
"Lady Tasere," Haldir followed after Willow reluctantly, "what is this magic?" The marchwarden had noticed the distressed witch searching for her sister earlier. He'd tried in vain to turn the woman from the search, but she would not be swayed. Haldir inwardly cringed at the thought of the scene Tasere was doomed to interrupt should she succeed.  
  
"A locator spell." Willow told him curtly. She was just about tired of the marchwarden. Didn't he have woods to guard or something?  
  
Haldir blanched. "And these spells are accurate?"  
  
Willow nodded. "Normally. This one might be off though." She frowned as the little dot of light continued to float forward through the winding path up into the trees and the heart of the city. "Don't know why it's coming up here." She shrugged and walked on.  
  
Fighting for patience, Haldir reached up and rubbed his hand over his eyes. "Perhaps Arato has come this way." He rather hoped not.  
  
"That would be the point of the spell." Willow tried to sound perky and confident. She felt neither.  
  
They reached the great talan, but still the dot floated past and onto a narrow walkway leading ever higher. Willow frowned. They were running out of city here.  
  
The path ended at a large talan with a small house built off to the back. Haldir knew that the house was meant for visitors to the Golden Wood. In more joyful years, the house had been ever occupied by some party of guests or another, but dark times were upon them. The house was practically abandoned for visitors were rarely welcomed now in Lorien.   
  
As they reached the edge of the talan, Haldir's sensitive Elven ears picked up unmistakable sounds in the air. He shot Tasere a panicked look and tried one last time to avert disaster. "Perhaps Arato does not wish to be found. Perhaps she wishes for solitude - time alone to think."  
  
Willow shrugged unconcerned. She followed the dot with her eyes as it sped toward the house and through an open window. "She'll get over it."  
  
Haldir felt anger boil within him. "You are the most stubborn female I have ever met!"  
  
The witch simply shot him a perky smile. "Thank you." She jogged after the dot before he could stop her. She didn't know why, but she knew he wanted to stop her. Had she taken the time to rationally consider Haldir's reasoning she might have spared herself and the marchwarden a very awkward moment. Willow froze as the scene through the window slowly registered through her brain. There was Buffy. She was safe and sound...and very busy. She was also very naked and rocking wantonly on top of some unknown body thankfully blocked by the angle of Willow's view. Finally the sounds of pleasure and passion reached the witch's unprepared ears.  
  
"Great Googily Moogily!" Willow whispered harshly. She forced her eyes away and noticed that the marchwarden stood beside her carefully not looking through the window. Her eyes widened even further. "You knew!"  
  
Haldir nodded haltingly as he continued to study the wooden wall before him. "I did try to warn you."  
  
"You should've just told me." Willow hissed. Wave upon wave of embarrassment poured through the redhead's body. This was SO not a scene she ever needed to see. This was even worse than Spike and Anya on the Nerdcam. Lifting her hands to her face, Willow groaned. "Oh goddess...I will never get this image out of my head. Does Middle Earth have shrinks?"  
  
Haldir frowned. "What is a shrink?"  
  
"Nevermind." She mumbled miserably. Then another realization hit her. Without thinking to stop herself, Willow opened her eyes at the scene again. Buffy and some unknown elf - Willow could tell it was an elf because they had that glowy thing going on. She could also see long blonde hair spread out across the bed. The redhead frowned. "But if Buffy's in there," she looked back to the stoic marchwarden, "and you're out here," her eyes narrowed and her hands curled into fists at her side. "Damn it!" She stomped away from the house and back toward the pathway leading down to the city.  
  
The witch was so caught up in her own thoughts she almost ran right over her little sister and an embarrassed Aragorn as they came up the same path. Pulling herself to a stop, Willow looked them over. Dawn was breathing hard from running and the Ranger's face couldn't get more red. She rolled her eyes. Obviously someone had seen fit to drop them a clue. Willow was not in the mood for awkward conversations and explanations. She met Dawn's eyes bluntly. "We both lost." Pushing past, Willow continued back down the path. She needed to put as much distance between herself and that house as possible.   
  
==========   
  
End of Chapter  
  
Well? FEEDBACK? Pretty Please? Should I keep this going?  
  
Ring Red 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Title: Miles to Go  
  
By: Ring Red  
  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! sniffle  
  
Rating: R   
  
Note: Sorry once again for the wait, but the next chapter is finally here! RL is just being horrific lately. Thanks again for all my reviews! You guys totally keep me going! I'm glad you all seemed to approve of the love scene, or didn't hate it entirely, and that you enjoyed the reactions of the other members of the fellowship. I will say that I am having MUCH fun with that relationship and what is and isn't known about it. The Buffy/Legolas cat isn't entirely out of the bag yet...lol. All Willow saw was Buffy and a blonde Elf - she didn't stick around to find out what blonde Elf. And there may be a few more surprises still coming this way for Buffy and her Pest. As for Willow and Dawn? I'll work with them. I'm not rushing them. I want the story to progress naturally. I don't want to force Willow and Dawn to hurry up and hook up with someone just because Buffy has. They won't grow old and gray alone, okay? And I did warn you that Dawn will probably not be hooking up with anyone until the sequel which is a good ways off.  
  
Sorry I can't say more or comment on more of my reviews, but I've got work tomorrow and have to go to bed soon. I do SO appreciate you guys and I'll love you eternally if you keep sending feedback my way! I have a good bit of the next chapter already written (as this was initially all going to be one chapter that got REALLY long) and I'm sure some nice reviews would hurry that right along...lol...and YES this is my shamelessly begging...lol...  
  
Anyway, enough of that...here's the chapter! I hope you enjoy!  
  
OH! Another Note: I know the social that this chapter takes place at wasn't actually in the books or movies. I just wanted to deal with a party, okay? Forgive me for taking liberties!  
  
==========  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
==========  
  
Once a week in Lorien the Galadhrim held a type of social with food, music, and dancing among the beautiful lanterns and moonlight. It was at this weekly function that the fellowship next saw Buffy. The brunette slayer was smiling happily as she made her way to the their table. She paused along her path to speak and be spoken to by several different Elves. This behavior was somewhat surprising, but what truly held the fellowship's attention was her changed appearance. The Slayer's long brown hair was pulled back from her face by two Elven braids and hung in loose waves down her back. She wore a beautiful baby blue gown of Elven design. She smiled at their reaction when she reached them. "What's wrong guys? Never seen a girl in a dress before?"  
  
The male members of the fellowship rose to greet her and compliment her appearance. Willow and Dawn just rolled their eyes.  
  
"Slayer, your beauty humbles me." Merry told her smoothly when it was his turn.  
  
Pippin grinned and nodded. "Aye, you should dress as a woman more often, Slayer." This drew him a sharp glance from several of the other men and an elbow to the side from Merry.   
  
Buffy chuckled and reached out to ruffle the hobbit's hair. "I'll keep that in mind, Pip. Can't exactly go stomping off to Mordor in a dress, but it's nice to know I can still do the pretty when I want to."  
  
Willow smirked despite herself. "Cordelia would kill you for that dress. Where'd you get it?"  
  
The companions all retook their seats and Buffy sat down across from Willow and Dawn. "Lady Galadriel sent it to me with a note. She said she knew I didn't have a dress with me and felt I might like to dress up while I had the chance." Buffy eyed both her sisters. They wore gowns as well - Willow in her favorite emerald green and Dawn in midnight blue. "And don't you two look spiffy. You're gonna break some hearts tonight."  
  
That comment drew another frown to Willow's face. Dawn glared hard at her brunette sister. "And what about you, Buff? Been breaking any hearts lately?"  
  
Buffy frowned at her sharp tone. "What's wrong, Dawnie? I thought you'd be happy I'm playing nice."   
  
Dawn looked ready to attack. Willow sighed. "Buffy, we haven't seen you since yesterday morning. Don't you think you should've told us where you'd be? We've been worried sick."  
  
Buffy's eyes widened. "But I'm fine. I thought you'd know that. We're in Lorien. What could've happened?"  
  
"ANYTHING could have happened, Buffy." Dawn growled. "You just disappeared on us. What would you have done if I'd taken off like that? Would there be a tree left standing in the whole damn forest?"  
  
Wincing, Buffy reached across the table for both her sisters' hands. "I'm so sorry. I completely spaced. I thought you'd know I was okay. I never meant to worry you. I was just..." she paused and her face flushed, "I got kinda distracted." Suddenly her food looked very interesting. "You know how Lothlorien is. Lots of distracting things running around."  
  
Having had most of the day to cool off, the two sisters felt the rest of their anger melt away at their sister's sincere words. Now the harder emotion was replaced with amusement. Willow lifted a brow. "Distracting things running around?"  
  
Dawn smirked. "Yeah, Buffy, what distracting things running around exactly? Do these 'things' have names perhaps?"  
  
Buffy face flushed even brighter. "Uh...well...no..." She shook her head and looked back up at her sisters with a far-too-innocent expression. "I've just been...exploring...and...hanging with the Elves."  
  
"And you didn't sleep in the pavilion last night because?" Dawn's smile was equally sweet.  
  
Buffy's eyes widened and she gulped. "Oh yeah, about that. I wanted to get the real feel of Lothlorien. You know," she shrugged unconvincingly, "the full Elven experience. I just bunked down in one of the talans."  
  
Willow and Dawn shared knowing smirks. "And how was that Buffy?" Dawn questioned.  
  
Willow's grin turned evil. "How exactly was your Elven experience, Buffy?"  
  
Buffy bit her lip. "It was...interesting." Then her eyes brightened. The sisters could practically see the light bulb appear above her head. "So interesting in fact that I might just need to study this Elven experience further. You know, for like research purposes. So, if I don't come back to the pavilion on some nights - don't sweat it." She smiled sweetly. "I'm just studying."  
  
Willow and Dawn fought desperately not to laugh. A choking sound down the table saved them. They looked to their other companions. The sound came from the future king. Aragorn was, once again, beet red and apparently choking on whatever he'd been trying to eat. Boromir just shook his head as he beat their leader on the back to help him clear his airway. Gimli threw back his head and roared with laughter at the site. The hobbits were confused at what all the fuss was about. They looked back and forth between Aragorn and the sisters. Legolas sat in the last seat on the table looking supremely bored. His eyes met Buffy's lazily for a moment and a small smirk curved his lips before he looked away.  
  
Buffy ignored that smirk, or did her best to, and frowned at Boromir. "He okay?"  
  
The man of Gondor's eyes were laughing as he met hers. "Aye, Slayer. Aragorn just has a problem digesting certain things." That set Dawn and Willow off into giggles.   
  
A few moments later, Aragorn finally stopped coughing and began to breath normally again. He refused to look in the sisters' direction.  
  
"Arato?"  
  
Buffy looked back to see Haldir standing behind her wearing a grin. She grinned back. "Hey, Haldir. What's up?"  
  
Frowning momentarily over her strange wording, he then shook his head. "I would be honored if you would share the next dance with me?" He held out a hand in invitation.  
  
The slayer bit her lip. She could feel Legolas' eyes burning into her. Still, he had nothing to be jealous of. He needed to chill. But... "I don't actually know any Elven dances, Haldir."  
  
The marchwarden's grin turned knowing. "I am certain you know at least one." Buffy ignored the choking sound that resumed down the table. She couldn't pull her eyes away from Haldir's anyway. He knew. Somehow the Elf knew exactly what she'd been up to and he knew who she'd been doing it with. His eyes twinkled. "I will help you with the more difficult steps."  
  
Buffy felt her face heat again. "Alright, but if I stomp your delicate Elven toes don't blame me." She climbed up from her seat and took his offered hand. She prayed Legolas didn't pull a dumbass again. It was just a dance. As Haldir led Buffy to the floor she began to feel strange. A wave of hot emotion poured through her. She jerked and frowned.  
  
Haldir looked to her concerned. "Are you well, Arato?"  
  
Still frowning, Buffy reached up to rub her forehead. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just..." she met Haldir's gaze, "I feel a little strange all of the sudden." The emotion returned with another flash of heat and...jealousy? "It's almost like I'm channeling..." She remembered where she was and who was listening and snapped her mouth closed. "I'm fine." She brought her eyes back to Haldir's.  
  
His eyes were widened in shock.  
  
"What?" Buffy questioned.  
  
Haldir pulled back on a mask of calm. He shook his head. "Nothing, Arato. Shall we continue or do you need to rest?"  
  
"No, I'm cool." Buffy assured him. "I think I just ate too fast or something." She motioned for him to continue and followed after him.  
  
==========  
  
Willow was pouting. She sat at the fellowship table watching her sister and Haldir dance. The marchwarden laughed as Buffy went left when she should've went right and then gently corrected her. "Pfft!" The witch rolled her eyes and looked to Dawn sitting beside her. "Look at them! It's not fair! They're rubbing it in, you know. They're just loving that I'm never getting my dagger."  
  
Dawn smirked. "And the fact that Buffy knows nothing about the bet?"  
  
"Completely irrelevant."  
  
Dawn nodded. "Right." Still she watched her older sister and the blonde Elf thoughtfully. "It is kind of a shame, though. They'd make a really cute couple." Willow shot her an incredulous look. Dawn shrugged. "Well, I couldn't exactly admit that before. I wanted that crossbow."  
  
Willow grinned and reached over to ruffle Dawn's hair. The brunette glared and swatted away the hand. Willow sighed and looked back over the dance floor. "I guess I shouldn't be all Miss Pouty Face. At least Buffy's happy. I'm sure her...her new Elven friend is very nice."  
  
Now Dawn frowned. "Speaking of Buffy's new Elven friend...where is he? I mean, shouldn't he be the one dancing with our dear sister at the moment?" A smirk curved her lips as Haldir rested his hands on Buffy's waist and the slayer gave a girlie giggle they could hear all the way at their table. "He can't be too happy about her snuggling up to tall, blonde, and studly."  
  
A laugh escaped Willow's throat. "Tall, blonde, and studly?"  
  
Dawn shrugged. "Well, he is." Turning to look at her redheaded sister, Dawn's eyes twinkled. "Are you sure you couldn't recognize Buffy's new Elven friend if you saw him again?"  
  
"NO!" Willow's face flushed. "All I saw was blonde hair and I still saw WAY too much."  
  
Sighing, Dawn rolled her eyes. "Blonde hair? Well, that's just fabulous. That narrows it down to every freakin' Elf in Lorien."  
  
Willow giggled. "Buffy's new Elven friend is her business, Dawnie. She obviously wants us to stay out of it." Dawn stuck her bottom lip out in a pout.  
  
"Slayer has a new Elven friend?" Pippin asked curiously as he picked up on their last statement. "Did she meet them while she was doing her research?  
  
Dawn smirked. "You could say that."  
  
Merry frowned confused. "I don't see what the big deal is. We've all made new Elven friends. It's a bit hard not to in Caras Galadhon."  
  
"We're just curious." Willow told him carefully. "Buffy's new Elven friend is special."  
  
"Special, you say?" Sam questioned. "How do ya mean?"  
  
Willow bit her lip and fought another blush. "Well..."  
  
Pippin grinned. "Slayer was gone all day today. Did they go off on an adventure together?"  
  
Frodo noticed Willow's flushed cheeks and Dawn's laughing eyes. Realization dawned. For a moment he thought he might flush bright red as well, but then a devious twinkle entered his eyes. "Yes, Tasere, do tell us. What grand adventure did Buffy and her Elven friend have? Did it perhaps cost you a dagger?"  
  
Sam frowned. "A dagger?" He looked to his master. "But wasn't that what..." His voice trailed off and his mouth hung open in shock. He blushed as well. "Oh..."  
  
Willow's eyes widened as they met the little ringbearer's. That little poophead! "Uh..."  
  
"Oh what, Sam?" Merry questioned the gardener. "What are you 'oh'-ing about?"  
  
Pippin grinned at Frodo. "And what's this about a dagger, Cousin?" He looked back to Willow. "Did Slayer lose your dagger today on her adventure? What did she and her Elven friend do?"  
  
"Eep..." The witch opened and closed her mouth and tried to think of any reasonable explanation that didn't give away the truth. She could not believe that sweet innocent little Frodo had done this to her. Not only that, but he was grinning at her mischievously even now. He was enjoying this! It had to be the influence of the ring. "Well, Buffy and her...Buffy and her Elven friend...they..."  
  
Dawn's smile was as bright as sunshine. "They played checkers." She sent laughing eyes over to meet Willow's. "They played checkers ALL day."  
  
Willow didn't think she was capable of blushing any harder, but that statement proved her wrong. Flashbacks of Buffybot and Spike popped into mind. Add those flashes to the already fresh images of Buffy and Mystery Elf and Willow wondered vaguely if you could actually die of embarrassment. She groaned and buried her head in her hands.   
  
The companions continued chatting as the food was cleared away and more Elves joined the dance floor. Frodo and Dawn threw veiled sexual comments back and forth every so often just to watch Willow and Sam react. All in all it was a good time.   
  
Buffy and Haldir didn't stop with one dance. Buffy enjoyed this new kind of dancing (though this was certainly no Bronze) and Haldir enjoyed teaching her. They smiled at each other and talked as they moved. The companions continued to watch them.   
  
Pippin, ever slow on the uptake, grinned. "You know, Slayer and Haldir are looking rather chummy." He eyed the rest of the companions. "Do you suppose they fancy each other?"  
  
Willow groaned again as Dawn burst into giggles. Frodo just shook his head and Sam muttered something about thick-headed Tooks.  
  
Merry frowned. "What? I wondered as well."  
  
==========  
  
On the dance floor, Buffy smirked at Haldir. "I'm getting better. Are your feet okay?"  
  
Haldir mock-winced. "Thankfully my people have enhanced healing."  
  
Buffy giggled and reached out to swat him playfully on the arm. "You're just a big Elven baby. I only stepped on them twice."  
  
He lifted one arrogant brow. "Each." He gently ran his hand along her elbow and led her into the next turn.  
  
Buffy opened her mouth to reply, but a surge of anger and jealousy roared through her. With a growl, Buffy slapped Haldir's hand off of her arm. "Don't touch me!"  
  
Haldir's eyes widened. Buffy's did as well. She blinked slowly. "I...I'm sorry. I don't know what happened." She was SO about to panic here. What the hell was going on with her?  
  
Haldir smiled gently, but his eyes were hard and serious. "I believe you and your Prince need to have a talk tonight, Arato."   
  
Her eyes widened further. It was the first time he'd actually brought Legolas up. Buffy nodded. "Okay."  
  
His eyes softened. "Perhaps we should head back to your table now?"  
  
"Sure." Buffy agreed. She was still feeling dazed and more than a little confused. The marchwarden led her back to the fellowship table and Buffy sat down across from her sisters. She smiled at them weakly. "Hey guys, what'd I miss?"  
  
Pippin looked at her curiously. "Slayer, how do you play this checkers game?"  
  
"Huh?" The strange feelings whirling within the slayer finally began to settle and she met the hobbit's eyes. "Why do you ask?"  
  
Pippin frowned. "Well, Aara said you spent all day playing checkers with your new Elven friend."  
  
Merry nodded. "And we wondered how to play this game."  
  
For a moment she didn't understand. Then a memory popped into her mind. Buffy's mouth fell wide open. She gaped in horror at the hobbits before turning the same look on her sisters. Willow bit her lip hard and her face turned bright red. Dawn and Frodo burst into hysterical laughter.  
  
==========  
  
End of Chapter  
  
==========  
  
Well? Feedback? Pretty Please?   
  
Ring Red 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Title: Miles to Go  
  
By: Ring Red  
  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! (pout)  
  
Rating: R  
  
Note: Okay, I know that you probably want to kill me slowly and painfully. I don't blame you. I am SO sorry. Summer grabbed me and wouldn't let me go. Vacations and totaled cars (don't ask) and running all over the place with my family and little sister. I have been SO busy and I honestly have not had time to write or post anything up. BUT now I'm back. I hope I haven't run you all away with my horrible lateness.  
  
Thank you so much for all the reviews I have been getting. You guys are the greatest! I don't know what I'd do without you. I love writing all by itself, but it's just a thrill to know that other people like your work. I will try to show my appreciation with much more frequent chapters in the future if you're still willing to read.  
  
Oh, and because this next chapter is fairly short and I waited so long to post it up...I'm going ahead and posting up the next chapter as well. It's much longer and plus...two! Two is more than one. So more story to beg your forgiveness for my horribleness.   
  
I hope you haven't given up on me. Hope you enjoy the chapters.   
  
And on to the Chapter(s)...  
  
==========  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
==========  
  
"Elf kin," Haldir's voice was smooth and calm, but his eyes burned into the Mirkwood Elf, "I would speak with you privately."  
  
Legolas opened his mouth to refuse, but the look in the marchwarden's eyes gave him pause. He nodded instead and stood to follow as Haldir walked away from the gathering into the edge of the forest.  
  
When he believed them far enough away, Haldir spun back to face the Prince. His eyes blazed with anger. "The soul bond has formed. You know this." He paused and watched as furious emotion flashed through Legolas' eyes. Then Haldir's eyes narrowed and he leaned closer. "Why did you not explain this to Arato?"  
  
Minutes of tense silence passed, but neither Elf would back down. Finally Legolas sighed and seemed to slump before the marchwarden's eyes. "I know not how. I did not expect this."  
  
Haldir accepted the reluctant admission. It was no easy task for Elves to share confidences. They openly discussed their emotions only with their family, closest friends, and mates. This conversation was awkward and uncomfortable for the Prince of Mirkwood. It was no pleasant venture for Haldir either, but Arato was worth it. She deserved better than her current confusion. "No one expects the soul bond, Legolas. It cannot be foreseen," he paused, "expect perhaps by the Lady." He wondered briefly if Galadriel had indeed seen, but pushed the thoughts away. It was not his place to question the Lady.  
  
"The soul bond has ever been restricted to the Firstborn." Legolas argued. "Never has one of another race been half of the bond."  
  
"And yet it is so." Haldir forced. "Already the bond weaves you both together. It has been done and cannot be undone. Arato must understand this. YOU must explain this to her."  
  
"Aye." Legolas frowned. "But how? It is so new. We are so new. How can I explain that our actions now have permanent consequences? She is still unsure of her feelings for me. I cannot force this upon her."  
  
Haldir lifted a brow. "You force nothing upon her. The bond is formed through the mutual union of love. Arato may not yet understand the depth of her own feelings, but they cannot be doubted. She loves you. You love her. This is not a point for debate. I sympathize with your reluctance to speak so soon of permanence, but you have no choice. If she does not understand the soul bond then it will cause her great pain. I cannot allow that."  
  
The Prince's eyes blazed with anger and jealousy again. Haldir sighed and rolled his in turn. "That, we must also discuss. Learn to control this ridiculous jealousy of yours, Greenleaf. The soul bond has been formed. Arato has never and will never look upon me with anything save friendly affection. I pose no threat to you, but your own emotions are damaging to Arato." The marchwarden glared hard into Legolas eyes. The Prince was over halfway through his sixth century, but he felt like an elfling being scolded by his elder. "Grow up. Your emotions are no longer solely your own. Arato is beautiful in spirit, talent, and form. She will ever be admired by those fortunate enough to know her. Yet her heart, her soul, is now permanently entwined with yours. Defeat your useless fears and cease plaguing her with them through that bond."  
  
Legolas wanted to snap angrily at the Lorien Elf, but as he opened his mouth to do so a wave of panic and confusion rolled through him. His eyes widened. "Buffy..."  
  
Haldir nodded. "Aye. Do you begin to understand, Greenleaf?"  
  
Forcing himself to calm down and sending as much soothing emotion as he could toward his soulmate, Legolas nodded. "I will speak with her tonight."  
  
Haldir sighed. "See that you do. She deserves better than this." He met the Mirkwood Elf's eyes and his were filled with sad acceptance. "The soul bond is a blessing, a gift from the Valar. Do not waste what you have been given." Without waiting for Legolas' reply, the marchwarden turned and walked back in the direction of the gathering.  
  
The Prince's expression was thoughtful as he watched him go.   
  
==========  
  
Willow frowned as she watched Haldir frown at the dance floor. She followed the marchwarden's gaze to see Buffy dancing with a-less-embarrassed-than-earlier Aragorn. Looking back to Haldir the witch sighed and climbed to her feet. She walked over to stand in front of him. "Okay, Mr. Broody Pants, let's dance." She didn't wait for the Elf to accept her offer, she grabbed him by the arm and yanked him after her toward the dance floor.  
  
Haldir glared at the redhead as he took up the familiar steps of one of the dances of his people. "Is this necessary?"  
  
"Yep." She smiled up at him, but after a moment she grew serious. "Are you okay?"  
  
He lifted an arrogant brow. "I know not of what you speak."  
  
"Pfft." Willow rolled her eyes. "Who do you think you're fooling? If you get any broodier I'm gonna start calling you Angel." She paused and frowned at her feet as she stumbled over a difficult dance step. Haldir steadied her with his arm and led her into the next move. Willow smiled gratefully at him before returning to her earlier train of thought. "Buffy is the only woman I've ever met with the ability to make a guy that broody. Forget death or love - broody-making is Buffy's Gift."  
  
Haldir was quite lost, but refused to say so. He sighed and stopped Willow from turning to run into another dancer by mistake. "All is well, Tasere. Do not worry yourself over my state of mind."  
  
They danced in silence for a few turns before Willow spoke again. "It's for the best, you know. It just wasn't meant to be."  
  
"This I know."  
  
"I'm serious." Willow told him as she mistook his dry tone for sarcasm. "Buffy is - her lovelife is ALWAYS complicated. She doesn't do easy relationships." She paused thoughtfully. "She's really not an easy person period. I mean, I love Buffy to death - she's my sister and my best friend, but..." she met Haldir's eyes, "Buffy has more mood swings than a pregnant woman with manic depression." Haldir gave her a telling look and Willow bit her lip. "Not that that's a bad thing exactly." She shrugged. "And honestly she's gotten much better over the last few years. She's almost mellow these days."  
  
Haldir smirked. "Does this discussion have a point, Tasere?"  
  
Willow nodded. "Yes it does. The point is - I'm sorry Buffy didn't choose you." Haldir frowned and looked away. Willow rolled her eyes. "Hey, I'm not exactly happy either. Her new Elven friend cost me one damn cool Celtic dagger, but...life goes on." She stopped dancing and reached out to turn the marchwarden's face toward her. Haldir's eyes widened in surprise at her forward actions. Willow smirked. "I'm talking here. It's only polite that you meet my eyes. Now, as I was saying - Buffy's found herself another Elven hottie, but it's not like you're going to suffer eternity alone here. You are one fine looking example of Elf-ness, Haldir. I'm sure there are countless females just itchin' for a chance at you."  
  
He looked pointedly in the direction of her hand still resting on his cheek. "Like yourself?"  
  
Willow's eyes widened momentarily and she jerked her hand away. Haldir smirked at the action. Then he frowned as she threw back her head and laughed. Haldir watched her confused. She shook her head. "Oh, no Hal. You've got no worries there."  
  
His eyes twinkled. "You are certain?"  
  
"You're darn tootin'."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Willow grinned. "You're not my type."  
  
Now the marchwarden looked insulted. "And what precisely is your type?"  
  
The witch's grin turned devilish. "Female."  
  
The Elf's mouth fell open in an 'oh' of surprise. Willow just laughed again as she spun and skipped back toward the fellowship table. She hadn't had this much fun trading banter in years. Buffy had to be crazy to pick some other Elf over Haldir. You didn't meet a guy like the marchwarden every day.  
  
Willow stopped in front of the table. The hobbits were gone, having decided to hunt down more food. Dawn sat watching Buffy and Aragorn dance with a wistful expression. Willow's heart squeezed for her younger sister. Poor Dawnie. Willow knew just how much hopeless crushes hurt. She really hoped the girl found someone else to crush on soon. If not then Eowyn and Dawn might kill each other over the future king when they got to Rohan.   
  
And then there was Boromir. The ring weighed on him now. Willow could see the strain, the tainting of his noble spirit. But what could be done? Oh well, they could forget for a while at least. She stepped over to face the Steward's Heir. "Okay, Boromir, your turn. Let's go."  
  
The Man of Gondor frowned. "Excuse me?"  
  
Willow rolled her eyes. "What is it with you guys tonight? Have you never been asked to dance by a woman before?"  
  
Gimli smirked. "That was askin'?"  
  
Willow glared at the dwarf before looking back to Boromir. "Well?"  
  
Boromir sighed warily and heaved himself to his feet. "I would be honored to dance with you, Tasere."  
  
"Don't sound too happy." Willow told him dryly.  
  
Dawn looked to her sister and stuck her bottom lip out in a pout. Willow smirked. "What's your problem?" She knew, of course. Dawn wanted to dance and hadn't been asked. While most of the Lorien elves tried to be friendly, they still eyed the fellowship warily and weren't exactly lining up to dance with them.   
  
Legolas stood and walked around the table to stand beside Dawn. "Lady Aara?" He held out his hand in invitation.  
  
"YES!" Dawn jumped to her feet and beamed a huge smile at the Prince. "Come on, Leggy." Legolas winced at the return of his least favorite of Buffy's nicknames for him, but Dawn never noticed. She grabbed his hand and pulled him after her toward the dance floor. She was dancing with an Elven hottie! This was almost better than dancing with R.J. at the Bronze - plus no stupid enchanted letterman jacket.  
  
Willow smiled as she watched them go. Maybe Dawn would find herself a new crush sooner than expected.  
  
"Eru save us if she falls for the Elf." Boromir mumbled to himself.  
  
The witch frowned. "What do you mean?"  
  
Boromir straightened and cleared his expression as he remembered Willow. "Nevermind." He smiled. "I speak of nothing."  
  
But Willow would not let that go so easily. She looked after her youngest sister and Legolas. Dawn was smiling widely and doing her best to follow the strange steps and Legolas watched her with fond amusement. They didn't look bad together exactly, but there was a sad lack of sparkage. "I kinda hope Dawnie does start crushing on Legolas." She looked to Boromir for his reaction.   
  
The expression on his handsome face grew pained. "Do not speak so." He shook himself and sighed. "Come, Tasere, let us dance. The night is still young. Let us take enjoyment while we can." His words rang with foreboding and Willow wished she couldn't hear it.  
  
==========  
  
End of Chapter Sixteen!  
  
==========  
  
Did you like? Am I almost forgiven?   
  
Another chapter next door! Go on over... 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Here's another much longer chapter! And I'm not trying to bribe you...much.  
  
Note: I am NO expert on Sindarin. Legolas calls Buffy "dagnir nîn" because it's my best guess at the Sindarin for "My Slayer". Buffy calls Legolas "My Pest" and Legolas calls Buffy "My Slayer". I am deeply sorry if that is wrong and I am offending any language scholars.  
  
==========  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
==========  
  
Buffy leaned against the balcony and glared over the dark forest. This was too much. She couldn't deal with this crap right now. Why did this have to happen now?  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
She flinched. Hearing him speak her name was both pleasure and pain. Why couldn't he leave her alone? Everything inside her was all messed up right now.  
  
"I - I am sorry, dagnir nîn. I should have told you sooner." He paused. "I was...afraid. I did not wish to push you away."  
  
Tears stung Buffy's eyes and she shook her head. She did not turn to face him. She just couldn't right now. "I'm not mad about that, Legolas. I get the afraid part. I just..." Her voice trailed away as she fought to control her emotions. After a few tense moments of silence, she cleared her throat and tried again. "This soul-thing is permanent? We'll be bonded like this forever?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you said it grows stronger with time?"  
  
She heard his sigh. "The bond grows stronger as we grow closer, Buffy."  
  
"And if we don't? If we end this now?" Her heart ached at the thought.  
  
There was a long pause and Buffy felt fear rise within her. Then she realized with a stunned kind of wonder that the emotion was not her own. She winced. She was hurting him and she couldn't stand it.   
  
"The bond will still exist. It cannot be completely broken."  
  
He sounded so low - so beaten. Buffy couldn't stand it. She just couldn't... "I have to...I have to go right now." She spun around. She tried to meet his eyes, but couldn't. She stared over his shoulder instead. "I need to be alone right now, Legolas. I have to think. I...I'm sorry." She hurried for the path down from the talan, but stopped herself at the edge. "I'll be back."   
  
His voice was carefully neutral. "I'll be waiting."  
  
==========  
  
She didn't know where she was until she saw it.   
  
The Mirror - Galadriel's Mirror...  
  
Buffy sighed and approached the round basin. Would it hold the answers she needed? Did she even want to know anyway?  
  
"A common concern."  
  
The slayer jerked and turned to face the owner of the voice. Galadriel was beautiful - as always - and a serene smile curved her lips. Buffy felt anything but serene. Still, she held her temper in check. She was almost certain this wasn't Galadriel's fault. "I'm sorry to disturb you. I didn't know where I was heading."  
  
"Worry not." Galadriel's voice soothed. "I felt your turmoil, Arato, and led your here."  
  
Buffy didn't understand. "Why?"  
  
The Lady walked forward to stand beside her. "Because I would help you if it is within my power to do so. Much peace have you and your sisters brought to my heart, Arato, and I would gladly return the favor."  
  
"What peace?" Buffy questioned.  
  
Galadriel smiled again. She lifted one hand to lightly stroke a strand of hair away from the slayer's face. Buffy found that she could not look away. The Lady's eyes were ancient and so blue - so knowing and loving and at peace. What wouldn't she give to know that peace?   
  
"All comes in time."   
  
Buffy pulled her eyes away and looked back down at the empty Mirror. "What peace?"  
  
"Peace born of hope." Galadriel answered. "Your knowledge brings us hope. The Light can prevail."  
  
And Buffy understood. "You read my mind - my knowledge of how the War can end."  
  
Galadriel tilted her head in confirmation. "And the burden on my heart is now lightened."  
  
Buffy sighed. "Well, I'm glad it makes you feel better, but it's far from a done deal. Gandalf said things can change. My sisters and I are evidence of that. We're changing little things left and right. We're trying to keep as close to the path as possible, but we're not perfect."  
  
"And none ask it of you." Galadriel assured her. "The War has only begun and I am aware of this. Yet peace I have still, for you bring a flame of hope where there was little. It can be done and my heart rejoices with the knowledge."  
  
Buffy nodded. Holding on desperately to that last spark of hope she could certainly understand.  
  
"Yet your heart is troubled still, Arato. Lighten this load - share it with me."  
  
Smirking Buffy looked up briefly to catch those powerful eyes. "What? You can't just read my mind again?" Galadriel's smile was answer enough. Buffy sighed. "I - I suppose you know that Legolas and I have this soul bond thing?"  
  
"It did not escape my notice."   
  
"Then you know my problem." Buffy frowned hard as she looked out into the surrounding forest. "I don't think I can do this love thing again, okay? It just doesn't work for me."  
  
"The soul bond is a gift from the Valar." Galadriel told her gently.  
  
Buffy felt her eyes sting as she turned to glare at the beautiful elleth. "Then have them take it back! I can't do this, Galadriel. I SUCK at love. Give me a big bad, a battle, a war and I'm your girl - but don't make me love again. The Powers cannot do this to me! They have to take it back." Tears escaped to trail down her cheeks. "I won't survive it. I can't."  
  
The Lady reached out and wiped away the slayer's tears. "Why?"  
  
"Because they always leave." Buffy hated that her voice sounded so small, so lost, but she couldn't find the strength to change it. "Everything starts out great and then they can't handle it - they can't handle ME - and they leave. I can't go through that again. It'll break me and they'll be nothing left."  
  
Galadriel's eyes were sad and understanding. "Much pain have you suffered at the hands of fate, Arato - so much more than you should have been forced to endure. You have born it as few could and you have gone on ever stronger than before." She paused and smiled. "Yet now your time of pain and loss are coming to an end. Fate owns you no longer. Your future is your own and it is bright with peace and love. Do not reject them when they are given."  
  
Buffy's heart lightened at the words, but the old pain and betrayal ran deep. She laughed and the sound was bitter. "I've heard of happily-ever-afters before, Galadriel, but they're not meant for me. The Powers will never allow it. I am their tool and they will do with me what they will." She turned away. "Tell them they can take their Gift back. The Slayer doesn't want or need it."  
  
"You misunderstand me, Arato. This gift is from the Valar...not the Powers."  
  
Now she was lost. Buffy turned back around. "Huh?"  
  
Galadriel smiled. "They are not one and the same. The Powers, as you call them, are the Voices - the guardians - of your former realm. The Valar are the guardians of your new realm. When Ilúvatar, in all his wisdom, created the realms he created with each a distinct set of guardians. These guardians owe no loyalty to each other. They answer only to the One, Ilúvatar. Where once you were child of the Powers, now you are child of the Valar. The two are quite different."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "Oh. So now I've got new bosses. Oh goody."  
  
The Lady's gaze turned firm. "Do not lightly dismiss the Valar or judge them with the actions of the Powers. The Valar take care of their children, Arato. You are not only tool in their eyes. The soul bond is evidence of this. Only those greatly honored by the Valar receive such a bond."  
  
Buffy fought tears again and looked down at her feet. "It won't work, Galadriel. They can try, but it just won't work with me. The men I love always leave me. Legolas will too."  
  
Galadriel's smile returned. "Ah, but Legolas is no man." Buffy smiled at the teasing. The elleth grew serious once more. "Think you that the Powers had no hand in this familiar outcome, Arato?"  
  
The slayer's eyes widened. "What?"  
  
The Lady sighed. Her eyes glowed and it was as if she watched something far away. "Neither your lovers, nor yourself, stand blameless in these matters, but the path was ever set against you. The Slayer was not meant to be attached. Love, contentment, peace - these were not Gifts allotted to the Slayer during life. Only through death were they achieved. The Slayer was to stand alone." Galadriel seemed to come back to the present and met Buffy's eyes again. "Time and again you refused this path, Arato, and in doing so you gained both their respect and their wrath. Your lovers were strong, but not strong enough to withstand the odds set against them."  
  
Helpless rage flooded through Buffy as the truth was revealed. She'd never stood a chance. All of it - all of the fighting and pain for love - it was for nothing. They'd never intended to allow her happiness.   
  
The slayer jerked as Galadriel's hand rested lightly on her cheek again. Buffy felt soothing calm pour from the touch. The Lady's eyes were a swirling mixture of sad understanding and hope. "But you are theirs no longer. They no longer hold you in their sway. You are child of the Valar. Here you are respected and loved. Here you begin anew."  
  
A new hope began to awaken within Buffy, but the shadow on her heart could not be completely erased. "It doesn't make it right - what the Powers did - nothing will ever make that right."  
  
"True," now Galadriel's eyes turned mischievous, "but you did defeat them in the end."  
  
Buffy's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "What?"  
  
Galadriel's smile was radiant. "You and Tasere and your Scooby Gang - your spell? You awakened all of the slayers, Arato, and irrevocably destroyed all the plans they set down since the beginning. They must now start anew as well. Never again will the Slayer be forced to fight alone." She stroked Buffy's cheek. "This you have done. This is your legacy."  
  
And the Slayer found herself grinning despite herself. "Wicked."  
  
Galadriel smiled back. "Quite."  
  
Buffy stepped away from the Lady's soothing touch and frowned again. "This actually getting information from the Bosses instead of bumbling my way through without a clue? This is cool and all, Galadriel, but it doesn't solve my original problem. Legolas and I do have a soul bond and he will leave me anyway." She shrugged. "For Valinor if nothing else."  
  
Buffy could almost swear the regal powerful elleth rolled her eyes in frustration, but that couldn't be, right?  
  
"Arato do you assume to foresee Legolas' future or do you hold still to the doubts and loss of your past?"  
  
Buffy shrugged. "Okay, I might still have some relationship issues, but the Valinor thing is pretty much a given. He has to go eventually. THAT was part of the written."  
  
Galadriel lifted one perfectly arched brow. "Is it? If it comes to that, I suppose we shall see. But why do you believe that it would?"  
  
The slayer was back to confused. "What do you mean? How could it not? I can't exactly go with him. Humans aren't allowed on Valinor, Galadriel."  
  
Now the beautiful elleth was definitely smirking. "And are you human, Arato?"  
  
Buffy's eyes widened. "You mean..."  
  
"I can say no more." The Lady cut her off. "The future has yet to truly unfold even for me. We must travel our current path to its conclusion before looking to the next."  
  
The slayer nodded. "I understand."  
  
Galadriel's eyes twinkled. "Yes, I would imagine you do."  
  
The slayer and the Lady stood in a thoughtful silence for several minutes. At length the Lady walked forward to stand beside her mirror. She picked up a silver pitcher full of water and poured it into the empty basin. Then she looked once again at the slayer.  
  
Buffy frowned. "Are you going to make me look into that?"  
  
Galadriel laughed and it was a sound so beautiful that the slayer shivered. "No, Arato, that task is not for you."  
  
Buffy gave a sigh of relief. "Good. I could so do without seeing a big fiery eyeball tonight."  
  
The beautiful elleth shook her head. "Your past and present are no mystery to you, Arato, and you now know more than you should of your future. Tonight the Mirror serves another purpose." She moved slightly to the side. "Step forward please."  
  
Still frowning suspiciously at the powerful elleth, Buffy walked forward to stand beside the Mirror. She knew she could trust Galadriel, which was a new concept for Buffy, but she didn't look forward to any more surprises tonight.   
  
"Close your eyes."  
  
Buffy did as she was told.  
  
"Now lower your hands into the water."   
  
The slayer hesitated. "But...you told Frodo not to touch it."  
  
Another sigh - definitely frustrated this time. "Arato..."  
  
"Okay, okay," Buffy muttered and slowly lowered her hands. The water was cool, but not unpleasant. Buffy frowned. What was the point of this again? Then she felt it. She just knew. Sliding her hands further under the water, Buffy gripped the object calling to her. Even with closed eyes, she knew what it was. It wasn't possible for a few reasons. It was somewhere else, it was needed in that somewhere else, and unless her eyes were off before then it wouldn't fit in that basin. Yet she knew it was here, it was in her hands, and it belonged to her.  
  
"Pull it out, Buffy."  
  
Hearing her real name gave Buffy a jolt and she pulled the object out of the water. She was afraid to open her eyes - afraid it wouldn't be real.  
  
"Fear not." Galadriel reassured her. "It is also a gift."  
  
Finally, Buffy forced herself to open her eyes. It was still there. A true smile curved the slayer's lips. The scythe - her weapon. "Now this is my kind of gift."  
  
Galadriel's smile was teasing. "Are you certain you do not wish to give it back?"  
  
Buffy hugged the mystical weapon to her chest. "Mine."  
  
The beautiful sound of Galadriel's laugh filled the air again. "Very well."  
  
Giving in to her instincts, Buffy stepped away into a clear space and swung the scythe in a series of familiar perfectly executed moves. She reveled in the power, the rightness, of the weapon. None other would ever feel the same in her hands. And it was hers. The scythe was an extension of herself and she could feel its call.   
  
Galadriel watched the slayer with an indulgent smile. Then her eyes flickered to something in the shadows. The smile grew. Moving silently, the beautiful elleth turned to leave. She had taken only a few steps when the singing of the scythe faded and the slayer's voice rang out again. "So, how's the whole soul bond thing working out for you, Galadriel?"  
  
The Lady laughed again before she answered. "I have no complaints, Buffy."  
  
The slayer smirked. "Cool." Leaving the elleth to finish her exit, Buffy turned her attention back to her favorite gift ever.  
  
==========  
  
Buffy sighed as she finished running through a kata with her scythe. She reached up and wiped a thin layer of sweat from her brow. Then she smirked and looked out into the shadows. "You can come out anytime now. I almost promise I won't slice and dice you."  
  
Her soulmate - her Pest - walked silently out to join her. He tilted his head in greeting. "I felt your distress earlier. I know I promised to wait..."  
  
Buffy waved his words away. "It's cool. I would've done the same thing and I know I had to be sending out some majorly wigged vibes. Galadriel had quite a few little revelations for me." She frowned at the scythe. "Really makes me wish I could take this baby after the Powers, but..." she shrugged, "I'm mostly over it."  
  
"I am glad." She tried to met his gaze, but he looked away. "I will give you your privacy." He turned to leave.  
  
"Legolas, wait." He stopped. Buffy walked around to face him. He still avoided her gaze. "I'm sorry I freaked on your earlier and I'm sorry I hurt you. I just - I have uber-relationship issues. I'm like a walking relationship disaster. I've been hurt a lot in the past and if something happened and we didn't work...I don't know what that would do to me." She took a deep breath. "I'm scared and I never do scared well. I either run away or turn psychotically bossy." She snorted dryly. "You're lucky I didn't order you to do push ups."  
  
Legolas reached out and lifted her chin gently with his finger. Their eyes met and Buffy gasped at the depth of love she saw shining there. "I will never hurt you."  
  
Buffy smiled softly. "Yes you will." Legolas looked confused. "You will hurt me, Legolas, and I'll hurt you. That's a part of being in love. It hurts sometimes." She paused thoughtfully, then her smile widened and her eyes glowed. "And if we're going to give this thing a go then you have to accept that. Love hurts so bad you think you can't stand it. Love feels so good you think you can't stand it. It's horrible and wonderful. It's hard and gentle. It's a curse and a gift. Love is everything and yet sometimes it isn't enough." Buffy sighed. She thought back over her past, her relationships and loves, and finally accepted that she could let them go and start again. "One thing I can promise is that love with me will almost never be easy, Pest. Our love is going be a ride - and...and I think I'm ready for it."  
  
Her Prince leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips. "As am I."  
  
"Hmm..." Buffy savored his taste and the duel emotions pouring through their bond at the connection. This she could definitely get used to. She wrapped her free hand around his neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss.  
  
Eventually the weight in her other hand caught her attention and she pulled back. "Oh!" She stepped away from Legolas and then proudly held up her Gift. "Look! It's the scythe. They gave me the scythe!"  
  
He smiled and nodded. "I saw. I watched your practice. You are beautiful, Buffy."  
  
She beamed a happy smile at him, but her attention could not be swayed. She twisted the scythe in her hands. "I REALLY missed this baby. This is a mystical weapon that was created for the Slayer line. This baby is SO mine." Legolas nodded and tried to look interested but his thoughts did not revolve around weapons at the moment. Buffy wasn't fooled. She shot him a mock-glare. "Just pretend it's your longbow, okay? This is my longbow - my very special favorite longbow."  
  
"Of course." Legolas agreed.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "Fine. Ruin my moment." She found herself fighting a yawn and frowned. She hadn't realized it was THAT late. She looked back up to meet her Pest's eyes. "You ready for bed?" Now he shot her a huge grin. Buffy snorted. Typical. She strutted off toward the exit of the private glade and left Legolas to follow. Then she threw a mischievous grin over her shoulder. "I'm sure Haldir will like my scythe. I'll have to show it to him tomorrow."  
  
Legolas felt much more aware and secure in their bond now. He read the teasing mischief in his slayer's intent. Still, there was no need to take chances. "I'm sure he will appreciate its beauty while he watches you spar with me."  
  
Buffy continued to grin. "We'll see. I have to have a partner who can keep up with me, Pest. I mean, you're pretty enough, but can you really cut it when it counts?"  
  
"You have yet to complain." He purred.  
  
Buffy snickered. "Why Legolas, Pointy Eared Prince of Mirkwood, I do believe you have a dirty mind. There may be hope for you yet."  
  
==========  
  
End of Chapter Seventeen!  
  
==========  
  
Well? Am I forgiven? Did you like? PLEASE?  
  
Hope to hear from you soon,  
  
Ring Red 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Title: Miles to Go  
  
By: Ring Red  
  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! (pout)  
  
Rating: R  
  
Note: Okay, here's the next chapter. It's a pretty long one. Sorry for the wait again, but life will be life. On the upside, we're finally leaving Lothlorien! We'll actually be getting back to some action soon.

I want to thank everyone who reviewed. You guys are great and you really keep me going. I love the comments and suggestions. They just make my day.

Okay, I'm trying to keep this short so we can just get into the chapter. Thanks again for all the reviews!

==========Chapter Eighteen  
==========

Pippin poked his head into the pavilion and grinned at two sisters. "Tasere, Aara, Slayer's sparring with Legolas! We're going to go watch. Will you join us?"

Willow's eyebrows shot up. "She's sparring with Legolas?"

"I thought they weren't speaking to each other." Dawn mumbled.

Merry's head joined Pippin's and he rolled his eyes. "Well, they don't have to, do they? They just have to try to beat each other."

Pippin nodded. "Speech not required."

Willow and Dawn shared a glance. Willow shrugged. "I don't want to miss this." She climbed to her feet.

"Me either." Dawn agreed.

A smirk curved Willow's lips. "Besides, knowing those two I'll be needed for medical assistance."

Ten minutes later the rest of the fellowship had been gathered and they all made their way to the training areas. They spotted a small group of spectators. The audience formed a loose circle and Buffy and Legolas were obviously already sparring beyond them for the sounds of metal upon metal rang through the air. Willow noticed Haldir's familiar form among the spectators and jogged over to stand beside him. "Hey."

Haldir acknowledged her arrival and greeting with a nod.

Willow frowned. "What's wrong? Why aren't you sparring with Buffy? Did you two have a fight?"

Haldir's gaze turned amused. "Arato and I have not quarreled, Tasere. Legolas wished for his chance against her. Who am I to deny him?" He didn't add that he'd never been given the chance to object to being replaced. Had the marchwarden attempted to stake a claim he had no doubt that it would now be himself and the Prince in a far-less-friendly match. But Buffy did not wish this information revealed to her sisters or the fellowship as yet. Haldir did not understand why Buffy and Legolas continued to conceal their involvement, but it was not his place to interfere.

"What is this new weapon that Slayer wields?" Aragorn asked curiously as the other companions caught up to Willow.

Willow continued to watch Haldir. He was hiding something and it bugged her. She really didn't want to believe it, but the poor guy was obviously pining after Buffy.

"Oh my god! Will look!" Dawn nudged Willow in the side and then pointed for her redheaded sister to look at Buffy. Willow frowned and complied, then her mouth dropped open in surprise. "The scythe! Where'd she get the scythe?"

Willow saw now that Buffy and Legolas were not fighting with swords or daggers as she'd assumed. Legolas swung an ax and Buffy somehow had the slayer scythe. How could it be here? Was it maybe just a copy? Willow watched as Buffy spun in the air and twisted the scythe in an intricate move before bringing it down to clash against Legolas' ax. The warrior and weapon were too perfect - too balanced. That was no copy. To confirm her suspicions, Willow muttered a magic revealing spell under her breath. Both Buffy and the scythe lit up like Christmas trees.

"Is that really it?" Dawn asked quietly.

Willow nodded. As the fight continued it become even more obvious. Legolas was an extremely skilled Elven warrior. Save Buffy, Legolas was the strongest fighter in the fellowship, but he couldn't even touch the slayer with her current weapon. The scythe was made to enhance and strengthen the slayer and it was doing its job. Willow didn't know if there existed a warrior capable of besting Buffy when the scythe was in her sister's hands. Watching Buffy move was watching art - watching magic.

"What is this scythe?" Aragorn questioned.

"The slayer's weapon - Buffy's weapon." Dawn answered. "But it isn't supposed to be here. Buffy didn't have it when...when we fell. Faith had the scythe. It should still be back on our Earth."

"Well the lass certainly fights well with it." Gimli mused. "I didna believe her capable of fighting better than she did with those daggers a few days past."

"Nor did I." Boromir agreed. "But we were both wrong."

Aragorn nodded. "I pity the foe to face it in a true battle."

Gimli chuckled. "I pity the Elf to face it in this mock one. He's not looking so very impressive now, is he? I do believe he's even getting a might dirty." As they spoke, Buffy tripped Legolas and he fell backward toward the ground. Rolling with the fall, the Prince sprang back to his feet and the match continued.

Dawn giggled. "I'm almost certain I can see a tangle in his hair."

"Oh hush up, you two." Willow rolled her eyes.

The match came to an end shortly thereafter and Buffy ran over to join her companions. "Lookie what the Valar gave me! Isn't it pretty?"

The companions laughed and Willow and Dawn quickly began questioning their sister. Buffy answered them as well as she could with other people listening. "Galadriel and I had this long talk about the Powers and the Valar and our destiny. I have loads to fill you two in on." She paused and smiled widely. "Then she had me pull the scythe out of her mirror. It's my gift from the Valar. They give way better gifts than the Powers do."

"Huh?" The sisters asked together.

Buffy snickered. "As I said - I have loads to fill you two in on. Let's go find somewhere private." The slayer turned and tossed the scythe lightly to Legolas. He caught it and looked at her with lifted brows. Buffy smirked. "Watch it for me while we talk, okay? I'm not heading back to the pavilion and I don't want to have to lug it around."

"Of course." Legolas agreed.

"I'll find you later and get it back." She assured him. Then ignoring the expressions of amazement on most of her companions faces, and the knowing smirk on Boromir's, Buffy grabbed one stunned sister with each arm and turned them off into the forest.

It took precisely two minutes for the shock to wear off. Dawn spoke first. "Uh, Buffy? Something you need to tell us?"

Buffy just grinned. "About what?"

"Pfft." Willow pulled away from Buffy's arm and mock-glared at her sister. "You just left the SCYTHE with Legolas - your Elven nemesis?"

The slayer rolled her eyes. "Yeah, so?" Both sisters just stared at her. Buffy couldn't help but snicker. If they only knew. "Oh, did I forget to tell you?"

"Tell us what?" Dawn questioned.

Buffy smiled sweetly. "Legolas and I called a truce again. We decided that since we're going to have to put up with each other for the rest of the journey we might as well not be at each other's throats all the time. It's the only rational thing to do."

Willow looked doubtful. "Uh Buffy..."

Dawn was less tactful. "Since when are you rational?"

"Hmph." Buffy stuck her nose in the air and walked on.

Willow bit her lip as she watched Buffy go and hesitantly began to follow with Dawn. "Maybe this is for the best. Things would go much more smoothly if they..."

"They'll be scratching each other's eyes out by the end of the week." Dawn cut her off.

Willow snorted in agreement. "I better practice my healing magicks."

==========

Despite the sisters' predictions, the remainder of the fellowship's stay in Caras Galadhon was peaceful and wonderful. All their cares just seemed to disappear - or at any rate they were held firmly at bay by the magic of the Golden Wood. The companions each worked to strengthen their friendships and to heal the wounds left on their hearts by the loss of Gandalf. The wizard's fall had not been forgotten, but they found that they still had the hope to carry on as he would have wanted.

Far more soon than they wished the time to depart grew near. The night before Frodo and Sam had made their fateful trip into the glade to Galadriel's Mirror and now the fellowship prepared to move on. The companions lined up and faced those coming to bid them farewell. Each member of the fellowship was given clothing and an Elven cloak and pin. They were also supplied with plenty of Elven waybread, or lembas, and other essentials. Then the Lord and Lady arrived to see them off. They presented the fellowship with individual gifts to remember Lothlorien by.

The sisters watched with interest as their companions received their foretold gifts. They 'ahh'ed over Aragorn's beautiful sheath for Andúril and Legolas' equally beautiful bow. They snickered when Gimli received his hairs and Sam finally got the rope he'd been longing for. They stared fascinated at the vial of light given to Frodo. Then it was their turn.

Buffy shook her head as Galadriel stopped in front of her. "Nope. I've got my gifts and I more than appreciate them." She held up her scythe as proof.

Galadriel smiled. "But your scythe is a gift from the Valar, Arato - not from Lothlorien. Please accept this token." She brought forth another beautiful Elven sheath, this one made to strap to Buffy's back and hold the scythe.

Buffy eyed it longingly and finally sighed. "Okay, but no more." She smiled and allowed the powerful elleth to assist her in putting it on. Then she pushed the scythe firmly into place.

The Lady reached out to stroke the slayer's cheek softly. "I hope you will visit us again when your quest is over."

Buffy grinned. "Definitely. You won't be able to get rid of me."

Galadriel moved on to stand before Willow. "Lady Tasere, I wish I had been given the chance to know you better during your short time here. I hope you will return with Arato when she visits."

Willow blushed at the kind words. "I would be honored to visit Lothlorien again, my Lady. I have never seen such beauty as within the Golden Wood."

The Lady smiled. "I also offer this for your journey." She turned and took a beautiful red wooden staff from the arms of another Elf. She presented it to Willow. "I know that your power is not yet fully rooted to Middle Earth and that a staff is not necessary for your craft, but this tool will enhance your power. May it keep you grounded during hard times to come."

Willow eagerly accepted the staff and looked it over. Several beautiful Elven symbols were carved into the wood and it hummed at the witch's touch. She smiled. "Thank you so much. I'll always treasure it."

Galadriel reached Dawn and her eyes glowed with knowledge of things to come. "Lady Aara, you have only just begun. Weather the coming battles and prepare yourself, Key, for the Valar have much in store for you. Hold fast to those that you love and know your own heart." Dawn's eyes widened and Galadriel stroked her cheek in the same soothing way she stroked her older sister's. "Fear not. Have faith and remain true to yourself and all will be well."

Dawn nodded as the soothing touch worked its magic.

Galadriel smiled gently. "And here is my gift to you." She turned to take the item from another Elf's hands. It was a beautiful silver chain with a bright green stone embedded in a leaf dangling from it. She leaned forward and clasped the chain around Dawn's neck. "The stone lies dormant now, but it will awaken and guide you home when it is needed. Wear it always."

Dawn nodded again. "Thank you, my Lady."

Galadriel tilted her head. "We shall meet again, Aara. Take care until then."

Finally all the members of the fellowship were led to the boats and said goodbye to the Golden Wood. Galadriel's beautiful voice filled the air as she sang a song in the ancient tongue of the Elves beyond the Sea and they all watched her slowly disappear from sight. The further they rowed the more the magic of Lothlorien faded. It was as though their visit there was but a walk through a dream. Cold reality now stretched out before them, but still they held fast to their renewed strength. The fellowship would carry on.

==========End of Chapter!  
==========

PLEASE let me know what you think!

Hope to hear from you soon,  
  
Ring Red


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Title:** Miles to Go

**By:** Ring Red

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING! (pout)

**Rating:** R

**Note:** Well, it's been forever, but I'm finally back! I had a bad spot and I'm not going to even go into explaining, but I do apologize for the wait. I thank everyone who reviewed my last chapters because they meant a lot to me and urged me to keep going with the story. So, I finally finished a few more chapters. I am posting one now and hopefully one more tonight when I get home from work. I hope you enjoy! Please let me know if you do, or if you have any questions.

**Chapter Nineteen**

The great river turned and the light of Lorien completely disappeared. The companions had to fight tears at the loss. The sisters, sharing one boat, looked sadly over their friends.

"I have looked the last upon that which was fairest," they heard Gimli tell Legolas gruffly from the next boat. "Henceforward I will call nothing fair, unless it be her gift."

Buffy couldn't help but grin. Gimli's unfailing devotion for Galadriel had always tickled her. Even the gruffest and toughest couldn't escape love. Her grin faded at that thought. She certainly fell hard every time, didn't she? Was she really doing this again? What the hell would she do when...

The slayer jerked. A firm surge of warmth and reassurance filled her heart. She smirked and fought the urge to look over to the next boat. 'I get the point, Pest.' She thought.

"You okay, Buffy?" Willow asked quietly from behind the slayer.

Buffy frowned. "Yeah, why?"

Dawn snorted. "Because you're leaving Mystery Elf aka The Elven Research Project behind in Lorien. We know you're being all strong for the fellowship, but that has to suck."

Oh right. Willow and Dawn still didn't know who the Mystery Elf was. Buffy had no idea how she'd kept it a secret. She'd never managed to hide her identity as the slayer this well. Maybe she was getting better at the covert thing with age. Or maybe Lothlorien was just big and her sisters had better things to do than follow her around all the time. Buffy had the sinking feeling that it wouldn't be that easy to hide from now on.

"Uh...yeah. It sucks, but you know me. I'm hanging in there." A ripple of amusement came through the soul bond and Buffy sent a wave of irritation back. Then a grin curved her lips. "I will miss some of the Elves though...especially Haldir." That earned her a spike of jealousy and her grin grew. She'd warned him about eavesdroppers.

Willow frowned. "Well, you might see Haldir again in Helms Deep, though I hope we follow the book in that one instead." The witch's mind was already occupied with what she would do if he did show up. Could she let him die? She didn't think so. She doubted any of them could. Haldir was a friend now, just like Boromir, and Willow'd already decided that Steward's Son wasn't going to fall.

The other sisters had similar thoughts. They shared a glance. Buffy nodded. "We'll deal with it, Wills."

"We don't have long on the Boromir front." Dawn lowered her voice to a whisper. "It's close now, right?" She looked up ahead at the man of Gondor's boat. He'd become increasingly quiet and broody since they left the Golden Wood and Dawn knew it would only get worse. Even Merry and Pippin, who shared his boat, were sending him worried glances. "It has him."

Buffy nodded.

"We'll talk about this later." Willow noticed how close Legolas and Gimli were. It wouldn't do for the wrong ears to overhear their conversation.

They spent the rest of that day and the next several in silence for the most part. The fellowship traveled from early morning to late evening down the river without stopping. They ate, told stories, and slept for the few hours of night left. Then they started out again bright and early. It was a grueling but necessary pace. Willow and Dawn began to play 'I spy' at some point. Buffy and Legolas sent random emotions through the soul bond trying to catch each other off guard and work on their control. Gimli moaned about his broken heart before finally joining Willow and Dawn in 'that strange sight game' they went on about. Aragorn and Boromir's boats were further up ahead, but Buffy was sure they also found some way or another to pass the time. Anything to fight away the boredom of nothing but rowing.

Buffy frowned. She wasn't sure when she noticed it, but there was definitely an underlying curiosity in her mate now. He had heard more than he needed to of the sisters' conversations. He began to understand that the sisters knew things - things that they shouldn't know. Buffy longed to just tell him - to share this burden as she now shared everything else with him - but she was also afraid. She couldn't chance screwing things up. Maybe later.

Another night came and the companions rowed to the side and began to set up camp. Buffy stood at the water's edge and stared out into the river.

"Do you see our little footpad?" Aragorn asked curiously as he walked up to join her.

The slayer didn't pretend to misunderstand. She shook her head. "He followed us earlier on a log, but I'm not sure where he's hiding now. He's close though. My spidey senses are tingling."

"It's true then?" Frodo stepped out of the shadows beside them. "Gollum still follows us?"

Buffy nodded. "He's playing his part, Frodo - just like we are."

Aragorn gave her a searching look. Buffy shrugged and turned to walk back and join the others. She had no more answers for the future king then she'd had for Gandalf. At least he didn't yet know to ask.

"A story!" Pippin bounced up and down enthusiastically. "Tell us another story, sisters!"

"Aye!" Merry agreed. "What was your next adventure?"

Dawn frowned. "We finished with Cordy almost losing her head, right?"

Willow shot Buffy a mock-pout. "Why did we have to stop that again?" Buffy choked. Dawn reached over to whap her redheaded sister. Then all three women burst into giggles as memories of Queen Bitch Cordelia floated through their minds.

"Oh!" Dawn squealed. "That puts us to Spike! You guys get to hear about Spike!"

Sam frowned. "What about a spike?"

"What kind of spike?" Pippin questioned.

Slipping into storytelling mode, Buffy sat down beside the fire to face them. She leaned forward with wide surprised eyes. "You mean you've never heard of Spike?"

The three hobbits all shook their heads and said no.

Playing along, Dawn frowned. "But how can that be? We're talking about The Big Bad here. You have to have heard of Spike!"

The hobbits shook their heads again.

Willow smirked at Buffy. "More like The Little Naughty."

Buffy reached over to poke her witch sister before shaking her head sadly. "Everyone's heard of Spike, guys. Where have you been living? The Shire is obviously out of the loop." Her two sisters nodded their agreement. Buffy heaved a sigh. "Well, I guess we'll have to fill you in."

Dawn smirked. "It's our duty."

Willow just grinned as she saw Gimli come jogging up to the fire from whatever he'd been doing out in the dark. The dwarf frowned at the sisters and the hobbits. "What'd I miss?"

"Spike." The three hobbits answered together.

A giggle escaped Dawn's throat. "We're just starting, Gim. You haven't missed anything yet."

"Wait for me!" Frodo smiled and hurried over to join them. Listening to the sisters' tales allowed the ringbearer to push away his own increasing worries for a while. These sessions were a savored treat.

Aragorn and Legolas moved closer to the group as well but stayed back in the shadows. The future king split his attention between the story and keeping watch. Legolas wanted enough distance to observe his mate without alerting her sisters to his interest.

And Boromir sat alone. He opened his ears to the distraction of the tales, but kept his tortured eyes turned to the darkness.

"Well, it all started when a new vampire came to town." Buffy told them dramatically. "His name was William the Bloody, but I always knew him as Spike." She pursed her lips and leaned back as she got into her tale. "Now Spike was an interesting character even for a vampire. In fact, he got his nickname from torturing his victims with railroad spikes."

"What's a railroad spike?" Merry asked eagerly.

"The railroad was a form of transportation back on our world. Railroad spikes were big metal spikes they used to hold the railroads together." Willow explained as simply as she could. The companions probably didn't truly understand, but they got the big metal spike part so they nodded anyway.

"He was also known for killing two slayers." Buffy continued. "And he was all set to make me number three."

The hobbits gasped. Gimli chuckled at their reaction. The sisters fought to remain serious. They gave solemn nods to their little friends.

Buffy nodded for Dawn to pick up the tale.

Dawn pulled on her most devious grin and leaned forward. "Spike was bad. He'd always been bad...and he liked it."

Willow clamped her hand over her mouth to stifle an escaping giggle. She covered the sound with a loud hacking cough. The hobbits frowned at her concerned. Dawn was very put out. Buffy just smirked. Willow shrugged. "Sorry. Something got caught in my throat." She smiled sweetly at Dawn. "Carry on."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Anyway, where was I?"

"This nasty fellow liked being bad." Pippin supplied.

"Right." The youngest sister nodded. "He did. You could almost say Spike made being bad into an art form. He didn't even follow the vampire rules. Vampires, as a rule, avoided the slayers. Spike sought them out. Vampires stuck to tradition and rituals. Spike would run you over with a car - or cart to you guys - if it would get you out of the way." Now Buffy turned away to fight a laugh. Dawn reached over to whap her, but continued on anyway. "He was the first serious threat Buffy'd come across since killing the Master. He could have been the one to finish her off for good. Spike had arrived and the Hellmouth would never be the same."

Willow nodded as she took her turn. "But Buffy faced another fate even more terrifying than fighting Spike to the death." She shivered and looked from face to face with fear-filled eyes. "It was horrible...it was inevitable...it was..."

The three sisters all grinned. "Parent Teacher Night."

"And then he lifted the two by four above his head." Buffy's voice shook for effect. "I stared up at him helpless. He smirked and then..."

"BAM!" Dawn jumped in. "Spike goes flying across the hallway onto his bloody British bum. Mom steps up in front of Buffy holding an ax and says 'Get the hell away from my daughter!'"

The hobbits cheered while the other companions chuckled.

Willow grinned. "And Spike tucked his tail between his legs and ran away. Spike THOUGHT he was bad, but he didn't even know true fear until he stared down Mrs. Summers across that hallway."

Buffy and Dawn shared a sad smile and nodded. "Never mess with the Summers women." Buffy whispered. Dawn leaned over and hugged her older sister.

Willow's heart squeezed for her sisters. She smiled and tried to lighten the mood. "I still say I got the bad end of that night."

Buffy and Dawn pulled apart. Buffy lifted a brow. "How so?"

Willow smirked. "Well, Joyce found out what a weasel Snyder was and forgave you. She stopped riding you about school for the next few weeks. Xander did get used as bait, but he still came out okay." Willow crossed her arms over her chest. "No, it was me who got stuck locked in a closet and forgotten with Cordelia Chase for the rest of the night. Not to mention," she shot Buffy a telling look, "I drank your sugar-less lemonade."

Buffy tried to look repentive, but snickered and ruined the effect. Dawn giggled and eyed her redheaded sister with sympathy. "You poor, poor dear. Don't you know better than to EVER eat or drink anything Buffy fixes?"

"I do now." Willow winced.

The group of companions collapsed into tension-relieving laughter.

**End of Chapter**

Well? What did you think? FEEDBACK? Pretty please?

I hope to hear from some of you soon!

Ring Red


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Title:** Miles to Go

**By:** Ring Red

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING! (pout)

**Rating:** R

**Note:** Okay, sorry for the little wait again. I couldn't get this up as quickly as expected after all. But I am getting it up now and it is WAY sooner than last time. LOL. Hopefully that wins me some brownie points.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! It is great to be back and I so appreciate the comments. Please feel free to keep them coming. I wanted to get this up as quickly as possible so I'm not answering any questions this time, but I'll make time next chapter to answer some. You guys are great and you really do keep me going.

I wanted to note that this chapter is a little different than any of those before, but I still had fun with it. I hope you enjoy it too. If you don't then don't worry because we'll be back to the normal order of things next chapter. Though I won't promise not to have another chapter, or part of a chapter, like this again. But there is a method to my madness. Just trust me.

Okay, on to the chapter! Please let me know what you think!

**Chapter Twenty**

_Lyrics from: My Immortal by Evanescence_

Buffy sighed and snuggled into the arms wrapped around her. It was so perfect. Nothing could ever be this perfect. She swayed with the music and rested her head against his chest.

"Buffy..."

His voice sent shivers down her spine and a smile curved her lips. She ran her fingers through the hair at his nap. "Hmm?"

His hand stroked her back. "Are you still my girl?"

_I'm so tired of being here   
Suppressed by all my childish fears   
And if you have to leave   
I wish that you would just leave   
'Cause your presence still lingers here   
And it won't leave me alone_

With a teasing smirk she pulled back and stared up into his warm brown eyes. "Of course I..." A spike of cold ran down her spine. She paused and frowned. "I..." Something was wrong. She couldn't say it.

His eyes were concerned. "Buffy?"

Her mind was all jumbled. Why couldn't she tell him? She'd always done so before. "I..." She tried to force the words past her lips, but they wouldn't come. Tears stung her eyes as they met his again. "I'm not."

_These wounds won't seem to heal   
This pain is just too real   
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

His face twisted with pain and he nodded. "I understand." He stepped back...

"Angel..." she reached out to draw him back.

He shook his head. "Our time passed."

Buffy stared down at her hands clenched together in front of her. "I'm sorry."

"So am I."

An arrogant snort. "Well I'm not."

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears   
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears   
I held your hand through all of these years   
But you still have   
All of me_

At that voice her eyes flew back up and she noticed her surroundings for the first time. The Bronze. She stood in the center of the dance floor. Angel walked slowly away. Cordelia waved him over to join her and Wesley and two vaguely familiar people at the bar.

Buffy frowned. What were they doing at the Bronze? Weren't they supposed to be in L.A.?

"Don't try to make sense of it, Love." Strong cool arms slid around her waste from behind. "It's a dream. Enjoy it."

Buffy leaned back against a firm chest. "I missed you."

"Not nearly so much as I missed you, Buffy."

She smiled. "Wanna bet?"

His lips curved as he planted a kiss against her shoulder. "Sorry. I'm all out of kittens."

A laugh escaped Buffy's throat.

_You used to captivate me   
By your resonating light   
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind   
Your face it haunts   
My once pleasant dreams   
Your voice it chased away   
All the sanity in me_

The music and his touch lulled her, but still Buffy's mind wouldn't rest. "Why am I here, Spike? Is this a slayer dream?"

She felt him shrug. "Is it? Does it matter?"

Buffy frowned. "Yes it matters."

"Why?"

She didn't have an answer. Then another piece of the puzzle slid into place. Her eyes widened. "The Bronze doesn't exist anymore. Sunnydale doesn't exist anymore."

Spike snorted. "Sunnydale will always exist to you, love. Sunnydale made you what you are. For better or worse - Sunnydale was home."

Buffy sighed and turned in his arms. She looked up into those clear blue eyes - another set of blue eyes replaced them for a moment but flickered away. "I can't fix it though, Spike. I have to let it go."

He smiled and brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "I know." He leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

_These wounds won't seem to heal   
This pain is just too real   
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

The kiss tasted of goodbye and Buffy's tears finally escaped to trail down her cheeks. Spike sighed and wiped them away. "Now don't start with the waterworks, Slayer. I hate it when you cry."

She forced a small smile. "I can't help it. I don't want to lose you again."

The bleached blonde vampire rolled his eyes and shot her a cocky grin. "Bloody hell, Slayer, you're not going to lose me." He waved his hand at their surroundings. "You're not going to lose any of this, any of us. We'll always be there. We're a part of you."

"It's not the same."

"It never is, love." He told her calmly. "Everything changes. It's all about change." Breaking eye contact, Spike looked at someone across the room and frowned. "Now there's a change I could do without. Looks a bit too much like a nancy boy for my taste. But then you did like Peaches once upon a time. God knows he can't be any worse." He smirked back down at Buffy. "By the way, his hair's prettier than yours is."

"What?" Buffy frowned confused. Spike turned her chin in the direction of his gaze. Her eyes widened. "Legolas?" Her gaze caught and locked with her soulmate's. A sense of rightness overwhelmed her. This was what was missing. This was where she belonged.

Spike snorted. "I'll just be gettin' along then. Time to go beat the whelp at pool." He walked away into the crowd.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears   
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears   
I held your hand through all of these years   
But you still have   
All of me_

Buffy didn't remember her feet moving, but suddenly she was standing before him. She smiled widely and looked up to meet his eyes. The beautiful blue depths were shadowed and uncertain. Her smile melted. "What's wrong?"

Legolas' eyes flickered from her to another direction. Buffy followed the glance. She spotted Spike and Xander leaning over a pool table. She could tell they were bickering at each other even from across the room. A fond grin tugged at her lips. A jolt of jealousy shot through the soul bond. Buffy's eyes widened and she jerked back around. The blue eyes that met hers were carefully neutral. "Pest?"

He continued to calmly hold her gaze. Realization dawned. "You're really here. You're in my dream."

Breaking eye contact to stare over her shoulder, Legolas nodded.

"How?" But she answered herself before he could. "The soul bond - it's growing." He nodded again.

Buffy wondered at this new development. They were sharing dreams now? She hadn't even thought Elves had dreams. Didn't they do that waking dreams thing with their eyes open? He'd certainly never slept with his eyes closed that she'd seen. Then she frowned as she remembered some of her more graphic and horrifying nightmares over the years. She certainly didn't want to inflict them on Legolas.

"Who are they?"

His quiet question snapped Buffy from her musing. She frowned up at him. "Huh? Who are who?"

Legolas looked again toward the pool table before looking over to the bar. "Who are they?"

Oh! Buffy snickered. "They're just friends, Pest."

A wave of hurt came through the bond. "They are not just friends. The second kissed you."

Buffy felt immediately contrite. Had she been forced to watch Legolas cuddle with two other women in a dream she'd be raising hell right now. Sure, he had nothing to worry about but he didn't know that. It couldn't have been fun to watch. Buffy took a deep breath. "The first is Angel." His eyes widened and she could tell he recognized the name from their stories. Buffy nodded. "He was my first love. There's always going to be a lot of emotion there, Legolas, but Angel and I ended a long time ago. We went through some really bad stuff together and in the end we just weren't meant to last."

She sighed. "When the dream started I was back there. That's the way dreams work for humans. I was in high school again and madly in love with him. I wasn't me, Legolas, I was the girl I used to be." She smiled softly. "Then he asked if I was still his girl."

Her soulmate frowned and tried to look away. Buffy wouldn't let him. "He always used to ask that, Pest. It was this...thing with us. Even after we broke up he'd still ask. I always said yes - until now." She pushed as much of her sincerity as she could through the bond. "I couldn't say it - not even in a dream."

He took a moment to digest that information and then nodded satisfied. "And the second?"

Buffy smirked and anticipated his reaction. "Oh, that's Spike."

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone   
But though you're still with me   
I've been alone all along_

So, that was what Elven shock looked like...interesting.

Legolas' mouth gaped open and his eyes widened. "The Spike from your story earlier?"

Buffy nodded. "There's a lot to our stories we haven't gotten to yet, Legolas. Spike was the enemy when he came to town, but things changed. In the end, Spike was my second real love." That shocked him all over again. Buffy couldn't help but laugh. "I know. Took me by surprise too, but love makes you do wacky."

The Prince finally pulled himself from his shock. He looked into her eyes seriously. "And do you still love him?"

Buffy sighed. "I'll always love him, Legolas, but I'm not in love with him anymore. I had to let Spike go. When we started out, Spike was a soulless demon that fell in love with me. Then everything changed. He went and got his soul for me. Our last year in Sunnydale Spike was the one who kept my head above water. I wouldn't be who I am now or where I am now if not for him." Her eyes stung. "Then he died to save the world and to save me. I can't not love him. Can you understand that?"

He stared at her intently and searched the soul bond for his answer. Finally he nodded. "I can."

A surge of relief shot through Buffy. She wasn't sure if it was hers, his, or a combination of the two. She didn't care. She smiled widely at him. "Good." She grabbed him by the hand. "Now come on."

Legolas frowned as she began to drag him through the crowd. "Where are we going?"

"Well, we're in my dream, in my old world, with all my old friends - we might as well take advantage of it." She told him as she weaved her way through the dance floor. "First I'm going to introduce you to all my friends. Then I'm going to find Faith and Cordelia and gloat like hell. And finally I'm going to teach you MY way of dancing."

Legolas' musical laughter filled the air. "Gloat like hell?"

Buffy nodded seriously. "Oh yeah. No way have they EVER had anyone as hot as you." A blissful smile curved Buffy's lips as she neared the pool table where Xander and Spike still played with Willow, Dawn, Anya, Tara, and Oz watching nearby. "It's good to be me."

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears   
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears   
I held your hand through all of these years   
But you still have   
All of me_

**End of Chapter**

Well? What did you think? FEEDBACK? Pretty please?

I hope to hear from some of you soon!

Ring Red


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Title:** Miles to Go

**By:** Ring Red

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING! (pout)

**Rating:** R

**Note: **Okay, we had a little bit of a wait again, but I'm finally back and I hope you're still interested in the story. I am extremely grateful for all my reviews. You guys definitely keep me going. You also give me things to think about. I've been going back and forth with a few ideas for the story for the last few months and I think I've finally figured out where I want to go with it…or where it wants to lead me anyway.

I know that some of you think, not without reason, that I've strayed from the plot of the journey and I'm trying to work on that. I do want to cover the journey and do it justice. But my muse also demands that I add scenes that deal with the sisters (especially Buffy to this point) and what's going on with them or how the journey is affecting them. I know that I got a little caught up in the Buffy/Legolas relationship in Lorien, but that should be calming down now that the journey is back on. Buffy is shaping up to be my main character for this fic, so you'll always see a lot of her, but most of that will be her take on what is happening with the fellowship. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I am aware I might have a little Buffy/Legolas addiction and I'm working on it…lol

There are also some scenes that deal with Dawn and Willow and their roles in the fellowship coming up in the next few chapters so don't think that I've forgotten them.

As for the dream scene: As far as I can tell some of you liked it and some of you didn't. There actually was a purpose for the dream. It was foreshadowing of stuff to come and it will not be last dream scene. I hope I don't lose any readers over them, but I'm building up to something.

Well, now that I've made my author notes WAY too long…let's get to the chapter. I hope you enjoy it! Feedback is more than welcome!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

* * *

Aragorn decided they should travel by night once again. The companions were apprehensive but placed their trust in the future king's judgment and carried on. They slept only a few hours in the boats on the edge of the shore and reluctantly abandoned the nightly story sessions. Danger drew near and it didn't take spidey-senses to feel it. 

"And once again we're vampires." Dawn muttered under her breath.

Willow patted her little sister's shoulder sympathetically. "Hang in there, Dawnie. We'll make it."

Buffy ignored her sisters and scanned her eyes over the surrounding darkness. She rowed and kept pace with the other boats, but her mind drifted to her growing concerns. Every night this week she'd dreamt of the Bronze. It was wonderful to be back there and to see everyone as they had been, but why was she dreaming it? Why now? They were her first good dreams of Sunnydale for years. Buffy was the slayer and she knew it couldn't be coincidence. Her dreams were never really coincidence. So what did they mean?

"What do you think Buffy?"

The slayer jerked at her younger sister's voice. "What?"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "I asked what you thought of the Merry and Pippin thing. Are we supposed to let them get captured?"

"We have to." Buffy told her. "That's a necessary evil, Dawn." She looked back and caught the mutinous expressions on both her sisters' faces. Buffy narrowed her eyes. "I mean it. You both have to promise to stay out of that one. I don't want them hurt any more than you do, but they have to meet Treebeard and the Ents. We'll never stop Saruman if they don't."

Willow and Dawn reluctantly nodded their agreement and Buffy turned her attention back to rowing.

"Hoy there, Aragorn!" Boromir's panicked voice caught everyone's attention. "This is madness! We cannot dare the Rapids by night!"

The sisters shared a glance. Uh oh. They all three started to paddle as hard as they could backward. The fellowship had finally reached the Rapids of Sarn Gebir. Aragorn ordered the others to retreat as well. The passengers of the boats all began to fight against the current to retrace their path and reach the bank of the river. They hadn't made much progress when the twang of bowstrings filled the air. Arrows rained down upon them from the eastern shore. Black shapes could be seen running to and fro in the darkness.

"Yrch!" Legolas called out.

"Orcs!" Gimli echoed him.

Willow snorted as she drove her paddle through the water. "No kidding. What clued them in?"

Buffy smirked as she paddled even harder, but with less strain to her person. "What did you expect, Wills? Aragorn's the brains of this outfit. Legolas is the eye candy and Gimli's the comic relief. Don't challenge their intellect. You'll just make their heads hurt."

A grin curved Dawn's lips as familiar adrenaline flooded her veins at the danger that surrounded them. Just like old times. "Well at least we know they can count from Helms Deep. That puts them one up on several of the slayers."

"Dawnie!" Willow tried to sound outraged, but ended up snorting with laughter.

"We can hear ye, lassies!" Gimli growled.

Buffy shot him an evil grin. "That's the point, Gim."

Dawn smirked at the furious dwarf and blew him a kiss. Then she reached down and pulled her crossbow out of her bag. She took aim at the orcs on the bank and started picking off targets.

They ducked arrows and fought the river and finally reached the western shore. Hidden by some bushes they stopped to catch their breath. Legolas laid down his paddle. He pulled out his bow and climbed from the boat to stand a few paces up the bank. He looked out into the darkness. Buffy moved forward to join him. He briefly met her eyes.

"Get ready." Buffy told him calmly. She pulled her scythe from its sheath. For a moment he looked curious; then he nodded and turned his focus back to their surroundings.

A wave of cold dread fell over the fellowship. Buffy fought the dark power and held her ground. Then - it - appeared out of the darkness to the south. It was a great black winged creature and it was coming right for them.

"_Elbereth Gilthoniel!_" Legolas sighed.

Buffy laid her hand firmly on his arm and pushed as much strength as she could through the soul bond. "Take it down."

Nodding, Legolas fitted an arrow and took aim. The great bow of Lorien sang and the dark creature swerved and let out a harsh cry as it fell from the sky down into the shadows of the eastern shore. Angry wailing voices sounded in the distance and then fell eerily silent.

Legolas' eyes slid back to Buffy. She smiled at him and patted him on the back before turning to rejoin her sisters and the other companions. Willow and Dawn watched her intently. Buffy frowned and shrugged. "What?" They didn't answer.

* * *

The Argonath. 

Willow looked up at the huge kings of stone. They were beautiful - worn with age and no longer perfect, but beautiful all the same. They were history.

"I wonder what they think of us?" Dawn mused. "Think they approve of the fellowship? They definitely have that intimidation thing kickin'."

Buffy snorted. "Probably wondering what the hell they've got three women with them for."

The companions navigated the river carefully. They passed into the chasm between the great kings. The waters were rough and their surroundings fierce, but soon a light appeared ahead and they passed through to the lake beyond. Relief settled upon them. The company rested and drifted for a while on the current through the middle of the lake. They pulled out some food and ate. Then Aragorn hastened them to pick up their paddles again. As night fell the travelers finally reached the foot of Amon Hen. They pulled the boats ashore and set up camp. Apprehension gripped the sisters. They were running out of time.

* * *

Buffy sighed and took in her surroundings. Here she went again. She leaned against the balcony and looked down on the dance floor. The Scoobies and several of the slayers were thrashing around to the music. Buffy rolled her eyes. These dreams were nice and all, but she just wasn't buying it. She was the Slayer. There had to be a point hidden around here somewhere. Now if she could just find it... 

"Hey B. Long time, no see."

That was different. Buffy turned to meet Faith's eyes. The dark-haired slayer leaned against the balcony beside her. Faith was dressed in her usual unique style, but she looked older, more mature than Buffy had ever imagined her capable of being. Buffy had seen the other slayer in every dream so far. Faith had never looked like this. Buffy's eyes widened. "Slayer Dream."

Faith nodded. "That's my guess." A sad smile curved her lips as she looked Buffy over. "Haven't dreamed about you for a while now." The smile turned to a smirk. "And you never dressed like that."

Buffy looked down. She was wearing her Lorien cloak, tunic, and trousers. She reached back and pulled her long brown braided ponytail over her shoulder. That was different, too. In the other dreams she always appeared in her old clothes with her blonde hair. Buffy shrugged. "Fashion isn't quite a priority where I'm hanging these days."

Faith winced and looked down. "Yeah - how's that working out for you?" She looked back up and her eyes were oddly hopeful. "Are you happy?"

Was she? Buffy frowned as she thought about it. She pretty much was. She wasn't ecstatic and they had a hell of a war in front of them, but... "Yeah, I guess I am." A smile curved her lips.

"Good." Faith sighed in relief, but then pulled her cocky attitude back into place. "So what are we doing back here? Not that I'm complainin'. The Bronze was the only part of Sunnydale I was sad to see go."

Buffy snorted. "Ain't that the truth." Then she grew serious. "I don't know why we're here. I thought you might."

The dark slayer shook her head and looked down over the railing. "Nope. Figured you'd have some cryptic message for me. Helpful hints from the Ghost of Slayer Past, right?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Sorry Faith, but I'm Buffy not Yoda." Then she remembered a strange supernatural episode from years ago. She sent her sister slayer an evil grin. "Unless..."

Faith's eyes were serious. "Yeah?"

Nodding Buffy leaned forward. She pulled on her most solemn expression. "Beware the Cheese Guy."

Faith snorted and rolled her eyes. "Nice try, B. You told me about that."

Buffy pouted. "Damn it. We tell our stories too much. Nothing's sacred anymore."

The dark slayer lifted a brow. "You were hoping I'd flee in terror from the dairy aisle from now on?"

"I'd pay untold amounts of money for the video."

Both the slayers laughed and the tension faded from the air around them. They fell into a comfortable silence. Come to think of it, it was the first time Buffy could remember just feeling comfortable standing beside Faith. It was like the competition and the angst weren't there anymore. There was an understanding now - a shared bond...

Speaking of bonds - Buffy frowned and searched the crowd below again. Where was her Pest? He was always in her dreams now.

"So why are we here then?"

The dark slayer's words snapped Buffy from her search. She shrugged. "Haven't a clue. I've been dreaming of the Bronze all week. Figured the Valar were going to warn me about something." She paused thoughtfully. "I'm not so sure anymore."

Faith's eyebrows shot up. "Not a Slayer Dream?"

Buffy shook her head. "I'm thinking not."

"What then?"

"Maybe...uh..." The light-haired slayer's words trailed off and she looked away.

A warm hand landed on Buffy's shoulder. She looked back to Faith surprised. The dark slayer smiled. "Maybe what?"

Faith had changed. Buffy could see it. With Buffy gone, Faith had all the responsibility now. She was the leader. She finally understood that being THE Slayer wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Sure, there were slayers running all over the place now, but they still looked to their General for orders and guidance - and hope. Faith lived in Buffy's old shoes now. Buffy almost felt sorry for her.

"B?"

Buffy sighed. "Maybe this is a gift." Faith looked confused with reason. Buffy felt her face heat. "The Valar have this thing about giving me gifts. I'm like their favorite new grandkid or something." She shrugged. "Tomorrow's a really big day for our new world. Our quest is fixing to bust wide open. Things are getting majorly complicated and we're all uber-stressed about it. Maybe they brought us together here so I'd have someone to talk to." Buffy looked away. "Not that Will and Dawn aren't great, but..."

"But they don't understand the Slayer." Faith finished.

Buffy nodded.

Faith gave a snort and turned back to lean against the railing. "So now I'm your shrink?"

Buffy leaned forward beside her and laughed. "And if that isn't irony..."

A familiar wicked grin curved Faith's lips, but when she turned her head to look back at Buffy her eyes held a wealth of understanding. "So, B, what you wanna talk about?"

For a moment Buffy paused. Then she took a deep breath. Why the hell not? She smiled. "Well, there's this guy in our group named Boromir..."

* * *

**End of Chapter

* * *

**

Well? What did you think? FEEDBACK? Pretty please?

I hope to hear from some of you soon!

**Ring Red**


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Title:** Miles to Go

**By:** Ring Red

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING! (pout)

**Rating:** R

**Note: **Sorry for the wait. I won't bother you with excuses. Life happens. I'm just going to post up the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I did enjoy writing it. I'm excited now because we're getting to the fun part (or fun for me to write anyway). We're almost at the conclusion of the first book and there should be lots of action coming up in the next few chapters. This chapter is more build-up but we're getting there.

Thank you for all the feedback I've gotten. Every time I get a new review it just makes my day. It also gives me a kick in the butt that tells me to keep writing. You guys are great. I hope you're still out there and want to keep reading.

I would love to know what you guys think of this chapter. I loved writing it, but I'm also worried that I might have rushed things a little with Buffy and Legolas. Buffy does some…revealing…and I need to know if it came out okay.

Okay, here goes! I love you guys. Hope you enjoy…

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

* * *

The company spent the next morning discussing which path they should take as they went forward. The sisters listened but didn't contribute. Several times other companions would turn to them for a vote, but they just shrugged and held their silence. The arguments went around and around and always came back to Frodo. The poor little ringbearer didn't know what to decide.

Willow frowned and leaned toward her sisters. "I wish they'd stop picking on him. Why does he have to have all the answers?"

A list of answering quips came to mind, but Dawn couldn't bring herself to voice them. "Unfortunately the decision is his, Willow. Most of them are set to follow him."

The witch looked down sadly at her feet. "I wish I could follow him." Her heart ached at the thought of allowing Frodo and Sam to go off alone. Part of her wanted to throw caution to the wind and go with them, but she couldn't make herself leave her sisters.

"We all do, Willow, but we can't and you know that." Buffy had had enough of sitting around and brooding. She pushed herself to her feet. "I'm going for a walk. My spidey-senses have been off the charts all day and I'm about to lose it."

Willow and Dawn nodded their understanding. The younger sister spoke. "We'll come get you when anything happens."

Buffy met their eyes. "Watch Boromir. When he leaves you know it's begun." She turned and headed out into the forest. Looking around her, the slayer couldn't help but feel annoyed. Trees, trees, and more trees. What she wouldn't give for a mall right about now. Hell, with her current state of mind she would have settled for a cemetery with lots of the undead to pummel. She was SO not the wait patiently girl. She wanted to get this over with, to get this done. She was tired of knowing too much and not being able to help with that knowledge. Buffy was coming to realize that all-knowing was way overrated. Leave the visions to the Seers...just give the Slayer something to kill.

"Something comes."

Buffy froze. She should have felt him approach. She had to be majorly wigged to zone out that much. Even now her senses jerked back to life and she could feel his concern for her through the soul bond. Buffy warily met her mate's eyes. "Really?"

He lifted one perfect brow. "You and your sisters know more than you should. You know what comes."

Shaking her head, Buffy turned away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Legolas sighed and walked forward to stand behind her. He laid his hands gently on her shoulders. She slumped at the contact and a wave of fear and dread rushed through the soul bond. "Long have I known that there was something special about you three, dagnir nîn. With our bond the answers to my questions come more easily. Your anguish is my own." He paused as he read a new surge of guilt sent his way. He sought the words he needed to ease her pain. "I asked in Moria that you share this burden and now I ask again. You are my mate and I would not see you face this pain alone. Allow me to lighten this load, dagnir nîn." Now fear became the most powerful emotion and he began to understand. He pushed as much reassurance and love as he could back through the bond. "Never would I turn from you, Buffy. Have no fear of my rejection."

Buffy snorted. "Easy for you to say. Just call me 'turned from' girl in the love department." But he knew that verbal sparring was her way of lightening the mood and changing the subject. He didn't respond, but waited. Finally she sighed. "I don't know if I can tell you this, Pest. I want to - I SO want to - but I don't know if I can chance it."

"You must do what your heart tells you is right, dagnir nîn, but know that I will not betray your trust."

"I know that." And some of the tension within her eased. She made her decision. "You know we're not from this world?" He nodded lightly against the top of her head. "Well, in our old world Middle-Earth does exist but only through books and fantasy. Some guy wrote a series of books about Middle-Earth. The most famous are 'The Hobbit', and the trilogy called 'The Lord of the Rings'." Legolas stiffened. Buffy snorted. "Thought that might get your attention."

The Prince struggled to digest this information. He had assumed the sisters possessed some kind of sight of the future such as the Lady Galadriel possessed. Never had he believed their world to be a work of literature. Still, he would not back down. Buffy still needed his comfort and he would give it. "Please continue."

The slayer sighed in relief and let her eyes slip closed. "Well, a few years before we died they made the trilogy into movies. Movies are a form of entertainment with moving pictures that tell a story." She explained. "I had never read the books because I'm not much of a book girl, but they were classic literature and just about everyone else had. Willow and Xander loved the books and they drug me, Dawn, and the rest of the Scoobies off to the theater to watch the first movie 'The Fellowship of the Ring'."

Legolas stiffened in shock again and Buffy reached up to rub his hands resting on her shoulders soothingly. "Can you handle this? Cause we can totally stop now if you can't. I can finish explaining later when you're ready."

Legolas shook his head. "Continue."

Buffy smiled sadly. "To say the movie hooked me is an understatement. I was completely fascinated. Here was this group of people who couldn't really stand each other and they were all coming together to go fight against the Big Bad of their world. Since I had to lead my group of people who could barely stand each other against our Big Bads year after year I could kind of relate." She paused and smirked. "Not to mention there were these totally hot Elves running around in the movie and I just couldn't get enough of them. And hey, Aragorn and Boromir weren't looking bad either - even Frodo and the Hobbits were cute."

His hands squeezed lightly on her shoulders and she felt his smile. "Not Gimli?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Hey, be quiet you. Gimli's attraction is in his personality and his over-sized heart. He's a sweetie. Those dwarf women are crazy if they don't snatch him up. Hell, Celeborn better watch it or Gimli might make away with Galadriel."

Legolas beautiful laughter filled the air. As always it made pleasant little tingles run up and down Buffy's spine. Damn, why was everything about him so beautiful? She was used to being the pretty one in her relationships.

"Buffy?"

"Huh?" Then she remembered their conversation. "Oh, uh, right." She fought a blush and pulled herself a little further away from him to clear her mind. He was seriously dangerous to rational thought. "Anyway, I watched the movie and I was hooked. It would be another year before the next movie came out so I decided to go buy the books instead. I could have borrowed them from Willow, but..." she smirked, "I was embarrassed. I'd ragged on her and Xander so bad about their Lord of the Rings fixation and here I was actually READING to find out more." She lowered her voice as she told him her guilty little secret. "I told them I was doing an early patrol and snuck down to Books-A-Million. I bought all the special copies with pictures from the movies on the front. 'The Fellowship of the Ring' had Frodo, 'The Two Towers' had you, and 'The Return of the King' had Aragorn. Then I snuck back home and hid them in my room. I read them at four o'clock in the morning when I came in from patrol before going to bed."

The mental images Buffy's words evoked had Legolas shaking with silent laughter. He shook his head. "The pursuit of knowledge is nothing to be ashamed of Buffy. It is a noble undertaking."

Buffy snorted. "Maybe in this world. In our old world if you read too much you were a geek. This was fiction, Legolas, or not supposed to be real. Middle-Earth didn't actually exist and neither did any of the characters. Yet I knew a guy who could speak perfect Sindarin and Quenya. He bragged about it. Willow taught herself once we landed here, but Andrew just learned it for fun. THAT was geek."

Legolas smiled. He saw no fault in those actions but decided not to debate the point. His mate had strange views on such things. "But you read these books?"

Buffy nodded. "I read the trilogy and then went back and read 'The Hobbit'. Then I read them all again as each new movie came out. I even read about half of Willow's copy of 'The Silmarillion'," Legolas stiffened in shock again and Buffy reached up to rub his hands, "which was another harder book about Middle-Earth and the history of the Elves. I was a bit on the obsessed side. I bought all the extended versions of the movies and they were each about four and a half hours long. I just loved everything about Middle-Earth. It was the perfect escape from my world."

"Then you truly do know what we shall face." Legolas' voice was tinged with awe.

Shrugging, Buffy turned to face him. "That's just the thing. I know what happened in the books and what happened in the movies but things can change, Pest. My sisters and I weren't in either. Now the Valar volunteered us to join this fellowship and we're trying to keep things as close as possible to how we remember them, but we're not perfect. Already we've made changes." She reached up and stroked his cheek. "You were never supposed to take that blow from the cave troll. If Willow hadn't saved you..." Buffy winced and looked down.

Legolas lifted her chin and met her eyes calmly. "I would do so again to protect you."

"You better not!" The slayer growled. Just the thought of losing him terrified her. She'd lost too many. She couldn't live through it again. It would break her. "The Valar also made me damn near unkillable, Pest. I don't age, I heal uber-fast, and I've still got all my slayer skills. I can damn well take care of myself and I'll kick your ass if you pull something that stupid ever again. Do you understand me?"

"I understand." And somehow she knew that he wasn't saying he wouldn't do it. Annoying pointy-eared pest...

Then the Prince frowned. "The day we spoke in Moria, the day this weighed on you before...it was the day Gandalf fell." Buffy broke eye contact and realization dawned. "You knew." Buffy nodded and waited for his rejection. It never came. "Who falls today, Buffy? Have you found a way to stop it?"

The slayer's eyes snapped back to her mate's.Desperate hope flooded through the soul bond. "You don't blame me?"

Legolas shot her a chiding look. "I know you, dagnir nîn. If you could have saved Mithrandir then you would have - even at the cost of your own life. You would not lightly sacrifice lives to stay true to your books."

Tears of relief filled Buffy's eyes. He didn't hate her.He still believed in her. She stepped forward and hugged her mate tightly - laying her head against his chest. Legolas' arms came up to wrap around her. For a moment Buffy just enjoyed the embrace but then she spoke. Her voice was husky with emotion. "Boromir is supposed to fall. He's tempted by the ring. He tries to take it from Frodo. Frodo gets away and ends up running off with Sam and they head for Mordor alone." Legolas froze and Buffy pulled her head back and met his eyes. "It has to happen, Pest. The time of the Fellowship is over. The ring would destroy each of you one by one until it found its way back to its master. Frodo and Sam have to go alone. It's the only chance we have of defeating Sauron."

The Elf's eyes flared with angry denial.

Buffy sighed and pulled away. "I shouldn't have told you."

"Ai! Buffy..." He pulled her back against him into another hug. "I am sorry but this is grave news indeed. You cannot expect me to accept it lightly."

Buffy shook her head. "No, of course I don't." She took a deep breath and laid her head against her mate's chest. "Sorry, I'm kinda wigged today. First I have to let two hobbits I've really come to like run off into the bad part of the world by themselves, and then we have to find a way to save Boromir from himself and a pack of Uruk-hai."

Legolas gave her one more hug before stepping away. The time for comfort was over. They put away the lovers and became warriors once more. "Uruk-hai?"

Buffy nodded. She pulled herself up straight and locked away her shifting emotions. "Saruman's new breed of orcs. They're bigger, tougher, and the sun doesn't stop them. They'll attack right after Frodo takes off. Boromir tries to protect Merry and Pippin but gets himself killed."

The slayer tried to skim certain facts but her mate was not fooled. He lifted one brow. "And Merry and Pippin?"

"Are another thing you'll just have to trust me on." Buffy told him calmly. Legolas did not look reassured. She rolled her eyes. "They live, okay? If things go as planned they'll live to be really old little short men. I would not let anything happen to them unless I had a good reason. I would hate myself if I cost them their lives."

That he did believe. He nodded. "When does this happen?"

"BUFFY!" Both slayer and Elf turned as Dawn and Willow ran through the forest toward them. The sisters' eyebrows shot up at the Elf's presence. Willow spoke first. "Frodo and Boromir are gone. Frodo did his little 'going off to think' thing and Boromir snuck off about five minutes ago."

"I was going to tell you that Legolas vanished too," Dawn's voice was curious as she eyed the Elf and then her big sister again, "but obviously you know that."

Buffy ignored Dawn's unspoken question and focused on Willow. "We know what's coming. Are you ready?"

Willow's eyes were sad. "I...I don't want to let them go, Buffy."

Buffy sighed. They really didn't have time for her to convince Willow not to follow Frodo and Sam.

Legolas met the witch's eyes calmly. "Does this have to be done?" It was clear that the question was for Willow's benefit alone and the Elf already knew the answer.

Willow stared at him wide-eyed. Dawn gaped at Buffy. "How much did you tell him?"

Meeting her little sister's eyes Buffy shrugged. "Enough. You can cuss me for it later. We have to find Boromir." She took off running back in the direction of the camp. The other three followed closely behind.

The camp was in an uproar. Aragorn and Gimli were trying to keep the hobbits from running off alone to find Frodo. They failed and Merry and Pippin ran off in one direction while Sam ran off in another. Aragorn ran after Sam. Gimli ran after the other two hobbits.

Buffy's mind began to race. She wanted to panic. She fought the emotion away and gave herself over to her instincts as the slayer. She looked to her sisters and her mate. "Willow, make sure Frodo and Sam get off okay. I don't want you going with them, but you have to do what you have to do."

The witch nodded, grabbed her staff, and disappeared into the forest after Aragorn and Sam.

"What we have to do is find Boromir NOW." Buffy told her remaining companions. She pulled her scythe from its sheath strapped to her back.

Legolas nodded and moved to his pack grabbing his bow and arrows. He strapped them into place and checked his daggers before rejoining the slayer.

Dawn pulled out her favorite crossbow and her Celtic dagger. She jogged back over to join Buffy. "Ready?"

Buffy looked them over and nodded. "Let's move." She turned them in the direction Merry, Pippin, and Gimli had disappeared and ran back into the forest. They hadn't gone far when the path split. Buffy cussed. She looked to Legolas and Dawn.

"I go with you." The Elf forced.

Dawn's eyebrows shot up. Buffy rolled her eyes. "We have to split up, Pest. We don't know which path they took."

Legolas opened his mouth to argue, but Dawn beat him to it. "I'll take the second path."

Buffy's eyes widened. "Dawnie no!"

Rolling her eyes, Dawn stepped up to face her big sister. "You have to let me go, Buffy. You have to let me grow up. Time to step out of your shadow, remember?" Buffy did not look soothed. Dawn smirked. "Besides, I have the whole healing thing too. I'm not in danger of dying here. Worst case scenario, I get shot or stabbed and heal in half an hour." She threw Buffy's earlier words back at her. "This is not dire."

Biting her lip, Buffy looked from her baby sister to the two paths again. She accepted the inevitable and sighed. "Scream if you need me. I'll be there."

Dawn threw her arms around the slayer and hugged her tightly. "You always are. I'll be careful, I promise."

Buffy hugged her back and smirked as they pulled away. "If you die, I'm telling."

Dawn laughed at the familiar threat. "Same goes here." She shot Legolas one more assessing look. "Take care of her." The Elf nodded. Shaking her head, Dawn turned and jogged down the second path. "Willow is never going to believe this. She picked the wrong damn blonde."

Hoping she'd heard her little sister wrong, Buffy looked back to Legolas. "Let's go Pest. Keep those pointy ears open for the Horn of Gondor. When he sounds it things are bad." They ran down the first path.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

* * *

Well? What did you think? FEEDBACK? Pretty please?

I hope to hear fromyou soon!

**Ring Red**


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**Title:** Miles to Go

**By:** Ring Red

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING! (pout)

**Rating:** R

**Note: **Yay! Not as much of a wait this time. I had some time to write over Spring Break and I am SO loving writing this part. We finally got back to some of the action. I want to thank all of you that reviewed for my last chapter. I'm so glad some of you are still reading. I know I can take forever with the updates sometimes. I'm glad everyone seems to be liking the Buffy/Legolas stuff…cause I just adore them. I did worry about how Buffy telling Legolas their secret would turn out and your reviews made me feel more confident with that and ready to keep writing. I love you guys and I really hope you keep letting me know what you think of the story or what you'd like to happen. It's so cool to see people who I have gotten reviews from before with earlier chapters. It's like your there with me as the journey goes along.

Anyway…this chapter is going to be a little different. I'm going to focus on someone other than Buffy and Legolas (gasp)…LOL. No, I really just felt like I needed to cover a couple different aspects of this part of the journey and I wanted to give the other characters their chance to shine. I know I get caught up in Buffy and Legolas. They are my little obsession. But I am aware of my obsession and I am seeking help. I love all the characters and I am going to try to stop neglecting them.

This chapter will also answer that long awaited question…what of Boromir? Hmm…

Hope you like! Feedback is more than welcome.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three

* * *

**

Frodo frantically drug the boat to the edge of the water. He threw his pack and supplies in. He had to get away. He had to go now before they found him. The ring called to them. The ring would destroy them all. No one could carry it but him. He had to do this alone. A hand landed on his shoulder and he froze...

"Hey there, little man. You okay?"

Frodo jerked away from the hand and spun around. He stumbled backward. "Willow!"

The redheaded sister nodded. "Yep, just me. You okay?"

"I...I..." Oh no. It had her, too. How would he get away? Could she let him go? "I have to go, Willow. You have to let me go."

Her eyes were sad. They didn't have the same wild look of Boromir's but Frodo couldn't trust them. "I know."

At first he didn't understand her words. Then they sank through his terror. "You know?"

"Yep." She answered. "I know about Boromir. I know you have to leave the fellowship."

It was a trick. It had to be. Anger surged through Frodo's veins. This wasn't right. She was supposed to be his friend. He jerked the ring out from beneath his shirt and held it before her. "Will you try to take it from me? Could you destroy it, Tasere?"

Willow sighed and knelt down on one knee. She looked easily at the ring. Then she looked back to Frodo's eyes and smiled. "It has no hold on me, Frodo. I'm not from this world, remember? The ring doesn't call to me." And he saw the truth in her eyes. Her smile was so sad and her eyes filled with tears. "I don't know if I could destroy it, Frodo, but I won't. I wish I could take this from you and spare you the journey ahead, but that task is not mine."

"It is mine." Frodo answered softly. She nodded. The ringbearer frowned. "Then why do you stop me?"

"Because I want you to know that you still have friends." She reached out to stroke his cheek and two tears escaped her eyes. "You still have friends who love you, Frodo Baggins, and we'll be waiting to see you again when your task is done." Reaching up with her other hand, Willow wiped away her tears. She forced another smile to her lips. "I plan on seeing you again, Frodo, and you better not disappoint me. I get very cranky when I'm disappointed."

Diving forward the ringbearer hugged the witch tightly. "I hope I see you again, too, Tasere." And he realized that he was crying as well.

Frodo wasn't sure how long they stayed that way but suddenly he heard someone approaching. He jerked back fearfully and stared at the forest and whatever threat it might present now.

"Mister Frodo!" Sam's call was frantic as he stumbled onto the shore. He looked first at Frodo and then warily at Willow. As he saw his master was in no danger he sighed in relief. "Oh, thank goodness, Mister Frodo! I thought I'd lost you for sure!"

Willow smiled and climbed to her feet. "Oh, I was also holding you up for Sam." She looked deeply into Frodo's stunned eyes. "Just because I can't come doesn't mean you'll be making the journey alone. Sam's going with you."

Frodo shook his head. "No."

"Oh yes I am!" Sam jumped in. He grabbed his pack and ran forward to dump it in the boat with Frodo's.

Frodo fought tears again. "Sam, you don't understand. You can't."

"Oh yes I can!"Before Frodo could argue further, Sam climbed into the boat. "Don't you lose him, Samwise Gamgee. Don't you lose him. That's what he told me and I don't intend to!"

Frodo looked flustered. Willow patted him on the shoulder. "Give it up. Sam's going." She smiled at Sam's determined expression. "That's Sam's Resolve Face." She ruffled Frodo's hair affectionately. "You don't want to make this journey alone anyway, Frodo. Just be happy of the company. You'll need it for what's to come."

Heaving a sigh of relief, Frodo nodded. "Okay then. We had better be off." He turned back to give Willow one more hug. "Thank the others for me. Help them understand."

Willow nodded. She fought the temptation to join them. She had sisters to look after. It definitely ranked in her list of hardest things to ever do, but Willow stood and watched as the little hobbit climbed into the boat with his companion. Then she helped them push off. "Take care of each other. I'll see you soon."

Frodo smiled and waved. Sam nodded seriously. "Thank you, Miss Tasere."

Willow waved and watched them go. Her eyes stung again and she took deep breaths to fight away the tears. She didn't have time for tears. She had to find her sisters. Willow forced herself to turn away and head back into the forest.

* * *

She couldn't find him. She was completely lost. Too many trees and they all looked the same. DAMN IT! Her sense of direction sucked as always. She didn't even know for sure if she was headed further into the forest or back toward the shore. She should've stuck with Buffy and Legolas.

Then Dawn froze as she heard it. The horn...oh god...they were going to be too late! She spun in the direction of the sound and dove into the trees again.

Limbs scratched at her face and snatched at her hair. She ignored them and pushed herself harder. She had to find him!

Finally she cleared another hill and could see something. She winced in revulsion. The Uruk-hai...they were everywhere. She searched for sign of Boromir and spotted him. He was killing as many as he could with Merry and Pippin pushed protectively behind him. The hobbits threw rocks at the demons and tried to help. They didn't stand a chance. She gripped her dagger tightly and ran down the hill. Briefly she considered pulling her crossbow off her shoulder but she sucked at shooting while running and she'd just waste bolts. Besides, she'd be as likely to hit Boromir as the Uruks he fought.

Dawn reached the bottom of the hill before any of the twisted creatures spotted her. She gave her Scooby version of a war cry and ran at the closest one. The demon sneered at what he judged an unworthy opponent but Dawn buried her dagger through his gut. She ripped the dagger free, shoved the dying demon aside, and dove toward the next.

Dawn took down five in a rush of rage and adrenaline before she heard it. The twang of a bowstring. Her head snapped to Boromir. The world seemed to crawl into slow motion as the arrow sliced through the air and struck true. "NO!"

Boromir faltered and looked down in shock at the shaft of wood sticking through his shoulder. He reached up and tried to rip it out.

Heedless of the Uruk-hai still surrounding them Dawn ran to her injured comrade. She swung wildly at anything in her path. When she reached him, Dawn stood protectively before him and looked for the archer. There were more arrows to come.

"Aara!" Boromir gasped as he fought to regain his bearings and moved up beside her. "Take the little ones and run! There are too many! I will hold them off."

Dawn's eyes burned with furious emotion. "I think not." She slashed another of the demons that came too close. "I do not run away and leave my friends to die."

Boromir fought the pain in his shoulder and struck out to kill another of the strange stronger orcs but his eyes were shadowed. "I know not that I am truly friend anymore, Aara. Please help me save them! Let me find redemption at least!"

Snorting in disgust, Dawn spared the Man of Gondor a reproving glance between jabs. "Self-sacrifice is not attractive on you, Boromir. Get over it."

"You know not what I've done!" He forced.

Dawn could see the tears trailing his cheeks and her heart clenched. Still, this wasn't the time for soft comfort. They were fighting to the death here. "I do know and I don't have time for this shit! You were tempted. We've all been tempted. Willow tried to kill me and Buffy and end the fucking world once!" With a growl, Dawn grabbed a nearby Uruk and slit its throat. "I won't say it again...GET...OVER...IT!"

That seemed to get through a little. He stared at her for a moment confused by her words but then he fought again with all his strength. Dawn sighed in relief and fought beside him. The archer, where was the archer? What she wouldn't give for Buffy's eyes...

She saw him! SHIT! Too late! The twang sounded again. Dawn didn't think. She just reacted. She threw herself in front of Boromir and took the blow. For a moment there was nothing and then unbelievable pain as she looked down to see the arrow embedded in her side. Her lips quirked with a twisted Scooby sense of humor as one thought flickered through her mind. She finally understood Buffy's hate-on for the Mirkwood Elves. This sucked. Dawn winced and yelped in pain as she fell backward against Boromir.

"AARA!" Boromir tried to catch her, but he was injured as well and thrown off balance. They both fell backward to the ground.

Dawn tried to make herself move through the pain as she saw the Uruk-hai push past them to grab Merry and Pippin. She rolled to the side and off of Boromir, but it was no use. The hobbits were carried away and when Boromir stood again he had many more orcs to fight. No one could go after them. Dawn knew it was supposed to be this way, but the bitter taste of failure still filled her mouth - or was that her blood?

Boromir blew the Horn of Gondor loudly again. Dawn winced at the loud noise. Where was Buffy? And shouldn't Aragorn be showing up about now? Then another realization dawned. The archer wasn't dead and Boromir was still an injured target! Fighting the pain, Dawn pulled herself over to a tree and propped her back against it. She looked up the hill again for the archer. She spotted him. He was laughing. Boromir stood fighting for her life against these sick abominations and he was laughing. Rage clouded Dawn's vision. She reached over to pull her crossbow off her shoulder growling through the pain the motion wrought. Her head felt light but she carefully took aim. That bastard was fixing to die.

The Uruk took his time as he drew out another arrow. He still had that sick smile on his face...

Dawn gritted her teeth and pulled the trigger. Her breath came out in a huff of relief as her bolt slammed into the monster's chest. Then she groaned as he swayed but kept his feet. The wound was fatal, but he was determined to take them with him. He took aim. Dawn prepared to fire again. There was no need.

"AHH!"

Metal flashed behind the archer and then his head was ripped away. His corpse fell forward and Buffy carelessly ran over the top of it as she came tearing down the hill toward the remaining Uruk-hai. The scythe sang and she killed everything in her path. Legolas sprinted down after the slayer covering her back. In the other direction more cries rang out and Aragorn and Gimli joined the fray.

Deciding she could safely leave the clean up to the un-wounded, Dawn sighed and let her head fall back against the tree. "About damn time."

**

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

**

Well? What did you think? FEEDBACK? Pretty please?

I hope to hear from you soon!

**Ring Red**


End file.
